Blank Points (Co-written by Catlovingmermaid and SpecialK92)
by SpecialK92
Summary: After the turbo movie, Kim was never seen or heard from again, expect for Jason briefly mentioning her in "Forever Red". No one knew that she was trapped in another dimension! When Tommy finds out, he's determined to save her. Even if it means he has to help her remember them dating and their ranger days, while being a mentor to a new team of rangers! Can he do both at once?
1. After the Tournament

**Author's note by SpecialK92:**

 **This story will be co-written by me and catlovingmermaid. The first half of the chapter is written by me and the second half of the story is written by catlovingmermaid.**

* * *

Why hadn't she come to see Tommy sooner? Was it because she was scared he wouldn't believe her when she told him that her mother and step-father were behind the break up letter? Was it because she was afraid to face her friends, when would start questioning her about how she could purposely hurt Tommy? Or maybe was embarrassment that of how she would explain it?"

 _"I found out that Coach Schmidt wrote the break up letter and it was my mother's and step-father's idea for it."_

"Who would believe that? Pierre, Caroline, and Coach Schmidt were all so good at forgery and had gotten away with it long before the break up letter ever happened. Okay, maybe all these reasons added up to be one big burden on her shoulder and she was simply scared. She had come back with Jason after he encouraged her to talk with Tommy. Jason had been like an older brother to her ever since she moved to Angel Grove. At times, she wished that she could wished that Jason was her brother and the Scotts raised her. But, it didn't matter now. Her and Jason got kidnapped by Divatox and were going to be sacrificed for some person that she wished to marry. But, the power rangers saved them. During the whole karate tournament, her eyes were fixed on the clock. Once the tournament was over, she was going to go talk to Tommy and try to tell him about the letter.

But, it was too late. Kat ran over to him after the tournament and hugged him. That sent a signal to her that Tommy was now dating Kat. How long? Probably not long after his heart was shattered after that break up letter. She hated Pierre Dumas. She didn't consider him to be her step-father or even a father. He was nothing to her. All he did was cause trouble for her life. He told Caroline to keep their relationship a secret, even from her own daughter. How could her own mother go behind her back and keep something that important a secret from her? She didn't allow Kimberly time to get to know Pierre or form an opinion about him. She kept it a secret until, Pierre asked her to marry him and to move to Paris. And to top all of that off, Pierre wanted to adopt her. He wanted her to start of fresh, a new home, a new family, a living in a new country, and find a rich boyfriend. She was over 18 and she was able to say no. Otherwise it would have happened.

All these thoughts had been going through Kimberly's mind ever since she left the karate tournament. Tommy had been talking to Kat. What about? Probably that he was surprised to see her and that he wasn't going to take her back. She thought coming to the beach would clear her mind. But, it didn't. Ever since Kimberly stepped out of the beach house in her pink bikini, all she thought about was Tommy. If they were still together, he'd be telling her how beautiful she looked in that bikini. Her eyelids fluttered close when she fell tears running down her cheeks. She wiped her tears, and kicked off her pink flip flops. Then she continued to walk along the shore line alone. Scrunching her toes, she felt the soft damp golden sand between her toes. "He didn't want me to go to Florida," Kimberly thought as she continued to walk leaving her foot prints in the sand.

 _"I don't want to lose you, Kim. But, I can't hold you back from your dream. It wouldn't be fair."_

Those words echoed through her brain constantly. Tommy always thought of someone other than himself. But, when she left, she left a Tommy with a broken heart behind. Why hadn't she had asked him to go with her? He would have jumped at that opportunity and he probably would have found someone to take over as the white ranger. In fact, they over 18 when she got the chance to go to Florida. They could have been able to go to the court and gotten married before she left. He always talked about how he wanted to marry her. But, if that had happened, she wouldn't have gotten to spend as much time with Tommy as she would have liked. She spent most of the day training and always came back to her dorm room very tired. No wonder she got kicked off the team, she collapsed during practice several times. Until Coach Schmidt told her to pack up and leave.

If she had it to do over, she would have stayed in Angel Grove. At least it would have saved her relationship with Tommy. True, her mother and her mother decided that she'd move to France at the end of her Junior Year. But, when she came home to visit her at Christmas, she told Kimberly that she was going to let her finish school, since she only had one more year of school left. That would have been a dream come true. She would have gotten to graduate with her friends and attended the senior prom with Tommy. He had told her after high school, they were going to get married and go away to college together. By now she'd have an engagement ring on her finger and planning her wedding. That would have been another dream come true. At the end of the summer, they'd be married and be getting ready to move into their dorm room together.

* * *

She huffed, kicking up some of the sand, fate had a cruel sense of humor. After all they had gone through together, His green ranger days, meeting Adam, Rocky and Aisha, saying good bye to Jason, Zack and Trini, losing their powers, gaining new ones. How many times had they lost everything and kept fighting to gain it back? She didn't know what hurt more, the fact Coach Schmidt wrote the letter, the fact her mother was the one who came up with the idea, or the fact that Tommy, Tommy who fought Zedd one on one for her, didn't challenge it or tried to find out what it meant.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Kim jerked her head up, scanning the horizon, a good five feet off shore a girl who looked to be eleven or twelve years old was thrashing in the water. Kim quickly scanned the beach, of course the last life guard of the day at already went home and no one else was around.

"Please help!" the girl called again before the top of her red head disappeared under the water for a scary twenty seconds.

As soon as she resurfaced gasping for air, Kim hurried forward flinging her beach bag to the ground, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Kim ran into the water, allowing it to slosh up to her knees before she dove in and swum with strong strokes toward the girl. At least Jason had insisted that she learned how to swim when she first moved to Angel Grove. she was only a yard away.

"No wait!" a voice called out. Kim ignored it, now she was a foot away, the girl disappeared under the water.

Kim was about to take a deep breath and dive under the water when she heard a loud, "NO!" there was a large splash nearby as a woman around her age jumped out of the water, her tail flashing in the dying sunlight.

Seeing a mermaid was shocking, so much that Kim forgot about the drowning girl, "What?" she demanded.

"Get away from there!" the mermaid shouted. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Kim quickly started to swim away but the current caught her, spinning her round and round deeper and deeper until Kim was dragged under the water.

* * *

Kim was stuck in a whirlpool of colors and sounds that came and went so quickly she couldn't tell just what they were, she was in trouble that was for sure. This was bad, very, very bad, hopefully Zordon saw what happened and sent help. If Kim could get enough air she could probably start laughing, she had only been back in Angel Grove for less than thirty-six hours and this was the second time she needed rescued. She thought this kind of stuff would die down once she handed her powers over to Kat, silly her.

Suddenly Kim's head broke the surface, gratefully she took a deep gulp of air, where in the world was she? Or should she ask where in the interdimensional universe was she?

The place almost looked like Angel Grove, almost. All the buildings where in the right places, but something, Kim couldn't quite figure it out, was different. The trees in the park were even the same. Except, she stopped in a clearing, and looked around, she remembered the battle that was fought here, she was surprised that there weren't any scars on the trees still from the blaster blasts. It was as if the battle never happened. That was what was missing, no boarded-up windows waiting to be fixed, abandoned buildings and warehouses were the Dragon Zord had rampaged during the evil green ranger days.

"It's as if there were never any monsters' attacks," Kim muttered, looking around for something, anything, out of the ordinary for her to latch onto.

"Looking for something Pink Ranger?" a cold voice behind her sent a cold shiver down her back.

She whirled around, "Goldar," she exclaimed, dropping into a fight position.

* * *

 **A/N: Catlovingmermaid here, Well I figured we could leave it as a cliffhanger, so enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	2. Power Chamber

**Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here saying hi, I'm writing the first half of this chapter and SpecialK92 will write the second half.**

* * *

Zordon and Alpha were just relaxing in the Power Chamber, enjoying the fact that at the moment there wasn't any monster attacks. Suddenly a loud alarm went off, sending the little robot over to the console to find out where the disturbance was, they couldn't send in the rangers without knowing what it was they were going to have to fight.

"Ay yi," Alpha exclaimed, "It's some sort of disturbance at the beach!"

"Bring it up on the viewing globe Alpha." Zordon ordered, he could already sense what it was but he needed to see what was going on to confirm it. Sure enough, just as he suspected it showed Kimberly being pulled down into a whirlpool portal to another dimension, "Alpha contact the rangers."

"Right away Zordon,," he exclaimed opening up the channel with Tommy's communicator.

Tommy looked around, "Jason, did you see were Kim went?"

The former Red and Gold ranger shrugged, "No, I haven't, she told me she needed some space, I think the whole being turned evil within twenty-four hours of returning to Angel Grove got to her."

Tommy and Kat both nodded their heads, "I know what she means," Kat admitted.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "Nothing is worse than being force to watch yourself hurt the people you care about the most."

Just then Tommy's communicator went off, "Come to the Power Chamber quick, Kimberly's in trouble! Ay Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Alpha shouted.

Jason held his wrist up, were his gold ranger communicator, an upgrade from his old red ranger communicator, was on his wrist, "I'm coming with you. I want to know what is going on and the moment Kim is safe. You haven't had a chance to upgrade so my communicator should work."

Tommy nodded his head to a dark corner, secretly he was glad Jason was there, he was the one who was the best on keeping him grounded, him and Kim kept his feet firmly planted on the ground.

As soon as they got to the Power Chamber it was clear that Rocky had the same mind set of Jason, they might not be able to help, but at least they can know what was going on.

"Rangers, Kimberly is in trouble, a whirlpool portal opened up underneath her, pulling her inside, however, very little is known about the dimension that she has been taken to, but we have been able to identify several foes that could harm her there."

"Zordon," Alpha cried, "The portal just closed."

Adam walked over to the little robot, "You can open it again, right Alpha?"

The little robot shook his head, "Without Billy's help, it will be impossible to open another portal from this side."

"We will have to hope that Kimberly is triumphant on her end and can activate the portal from her end."

Tommy let out a growl, punching the nearby wall as hard as he could, "First the divorce, then the letter, now this."

"Wait one second," Jason exclaimed, "That reminded me, the whole reason we came to Angel Grove was so that Kim could tell you that she didn't write the letter. She asked me to come with to support her."

"What do you mean divorce?" Kat asked, confused.

* * *

"It all started in Kindergarten," Tommy sighed. "I never told you all this, but I've loved Kimberly since I laid eyes on her in kindergarten. We were in the same class and I wanted her to notice me-"

"-wait!" Jason interrupted. "Did you say you knew her before you came to Angel Grove?"

Tommy looked around at all of his team mates. Some had confused looks on their faces, while Jason just stood there raising an eye brow. "Yes, I've known her long before I moved to Angel Grove. I wanted her to notice me so bad. She was beautiful and cute," Tommy started wiping a tear from his eye. "It took my six months for her to notice me."

Kat walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What caused her to notice you?"

* * *

 **February 14th, 1984**

 _Kimberly sat at the table looking through all of the valentine's day cards that she received, as the teacher inserted "A Charlie Brown Valentine's Day" VHS cassette tape into the VCR. Her parents had just fought that whole morning. They didn't notice that she was wearing a brand new pink sweat dress with red hearts and white stockings. They didn't pay attention to the fact she was wearing a pair of pink Mary Janes shoes that she had begged them to get her and she finally got them at Christmas. Nor did they remember it was her birthday. All day she walked by students in the hallway and no one wished her a happy birthday. All they said was "Happy Valentine's Day." She finished looking through her box of cards and saw all she had was valentine's day cards. A little boy sitting next to her was just staring at the one Valentine card that he received. The teacher told them if they were going to exclude someone to not even bother giving valentine's day cards. But, it went in one ear and out of the other. She was the only one who had given him a valentine's day card. She remembered buying care bear valentines and was very excited about giving Tommy Oliver a card._

 _She secretly had a crush on Tommy and wanted him to notice her. But, she was a girl and he was a boy. It was uncool for a boy to be friends with a girl. That whole year, she hoped to befriend him since he spent most days on the playground alone. In fact, Tommy was very shy and was very hard to talk to. He finally opened it and saw it had a picture of a brownish orange care bear with a red heart with a pink outline for a tummy symbol. Tommy smiled at the card. How did she know that Tenderheart bear was one of his favorite care bears? Did she care to find out? Or did she choose that card for him because of what it said? "I care if you have a Happy Valentine's Day!"_

 _The rest of the class was making homemade valentine's day cards to give to a special person. Somewhere making them for their best friend and some were making them for a family member. Tommy Oliver sat next to her. He had cut out a prefect pink heart out of construction paper. For some reason he wasn't making a birthday card. She peaked over his shoulder and he had drawn a cake with six candles. At the top it said happy valentine's day Kimberly. Just then he took a black crayon and crossed out valentine's day. Above he wrote Happy Birthday._

 _Kimberly stared at her blank pink heart and decided to make him a valentine's card. She drew hearts with her red crayon and colored them very nicely. Then she neatly wrote across the top "Happy Valentine's Day Tommy". At the bottom she wrote "P.S. Thanks for remembering my birthday!"_

 _While No body was looking she passed him the card._

 _"Thanks," Tommy whispered with a smile on his face, as he passed her the birthday card. "Now I have two valentines from you."_

 _"You are the only one who remembered my birthday," Kimberly sighed. "My parents are fighting and planning to divorce. I was going to have birthday party after school, but my parents canceled it. They had to go to court."_

 _"I still got you a gift!" Tommy smiled. He opened his backpack and handed her a small gift sack._

 _Inside was a pink care bear with a pink heart and a red heart on her tummy. "How'd you know Love- A-Lot was my favorite?" Kimberly gasped as a tear ran down her face._

 _"I didn't," Tommy confessed. "I love you and want you as a friend."_

 _She took hold of his hand. "I've been wanting you to notice me," she smiled wiping a tear from her eye. "But, I had no idea what it would take-"_

 _"-you did the prefect thing," Tommy said. "You didn't exclude me like everyone else did. I'd love for us to become friends and I'd love to play with you at recess."_

 _"I'd love that!" Kimberly whispered as she slipped her birthday gift in her bookbag._

 _"I know we're going to become really good friends," Tommy promised as Kimberly started to blush. "I live on the same street as you. I am sure my parents would let you come over and play with me."_

* * *

"Tommy, why didn't you ever tell me that?" Jason asked when he placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I thought Kimberly told you," Tommy replied raising an eyebrow.

"She never told me," Jason answered. "How long were you friends back in those days?"

"Only during Kindergarten and first grade," Tommy answered pulling a picture out of his wallet. He glanced down at the picture. It was a picture of him and Kimberly that was taken on their first day of their first-grade year. Both of them were sitting at the same table coloring. "Her parents' divorce was final at the end of our first-grade year. She moved over the summer to Angel Grove with her mom. Her dad transferred soon after. But she came by to tell me good bye and she hugged me."

"I had no idea!" Adam exclaimed. "No wonder the letter hurt you-"

"-she never wrote the letter!" Jason exploded as his face turned red. "Her mother and step father talked with Coach Schmidt and wanted him to write break up letter to Tommy! They never did like Tommy and sat out to hurt him! Kimberly had no idea that the stupid letter was written until Pierre told her when she came to Paris after the Pan Global Games came out. She has been really torn up! Tommy was one of the few people who actually loves her! I convinced her to come back and I'd come with her! I was going to be standing right by her when she told Tommy the truth!"

"When she moved to Angel Grove, I thought I would never see her again," Tommy broken in as a pair tears ran down his face. "But, it turns out I did. As soon as I saw her at the karate match against Jason, I knew she looked familiar! When we became friends again, it took off where we left of in first grade. I don't want to go another decade without seeing her again!"

"Tommy, I'm sure Kimberly will open up a portal," Kat assured him. "She will want to see you again too."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **On my half of the chapter, I thought that a flash back would be prefect to show how Tommy and Kimberly met in Kindergarten rather than it just being a conversation between Tommy and the other rangers. I also thought that Jason's releasing his true emotions over the break up letter would be prefect, since it was never shown in the series. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Alternate Universe

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Hello all, we'll be exploring Kimberly's view as she experiences the alternate universe of Angel Grove. I'll be writing the first half and Catlovingmermaid will be writing the second half.**

* * *

"I see you have the girl," Scatterbrain smiled when he saw Goldar come into view. He had an unconscious Kimberly thrown over his shoulder.

Goldar placed Kimberly on a table and fastened the locks around her wrists and ankles. "It was like taking candy from a baby," he snickered. "I still had some of the magic dust that I used when I kidnapped her to make her Lord Zedd's bride."

"Excellent," approve Scatterbrain as he squeezed Kimberly's cheeks. "She's still cute just like I heard the white ranger call her. I'm sure he's looking for his precious pink princess-"

"-that's why I needed your help," Goldar explained. "I've always wondered what it would be like if she totally forgot her power ranger days and dating her white knight."

Scatterbrain pulled the lever and Kimberly began to spin around on the table. As she spun around, she muttered her deepest desires of her heart.

"I've always wanted to have the best clothes. I've always wanted always wanted to come from a family where I don't have divorced parents. I've always wanted to be crowned Ms. Angel Grove," Kimberly muttered in her sleep. "I've always wanted to be the captain of the cheerleading squad. And I what I want most in the world is to be married to Tommy Oliver. I've loved him since I was six years old."

Scatterbrain stopped the machine and placed a helmet on Kimberly's head. "This will drain her memories," he explained. "When she wakes up she will think she's six years old and all her desires will come true, expect for Tommy Oliver."

"Won't she be looking for him when she wakes up?" Goldar questioned when scatterbrain pulled the lever again and the table started to spin again.

"She'll be looking for the little boy she knew when she was six," Scatterbrain explained. "When she wakes up, this place is going to look so wonderful in her eyes, she is going to be so confused and she will be trying to that six-year-old Tommy and where she is."

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and she was standing on a stage. Her Carmel hair was twisted up in a tight ballerina bun and she was wearing a long pink floral evening gown. The gown had a strapless square neckline. And no straps holding it up. Several other girls stood on the stage with her as they waited with their fingers crossed to be the next Ms. Angel Grove.

 _"This year's Ms. Angel Grove is constant number 1, is Kimberly!"_

"I won!" Kimberly cried in disbelief. "I actually won!"

A woman walked over to her and put a gold gown on her head. "Congratulations Kimberly!" smiled one of the judges as she shook Kimberly's hand. "As Miss Angel Grove, we've purchased you several of these dresses so you can wear you pageant dress to school as much as you want. You've also won a shopping spree to the mall and can buy any pink outfit that you wish to buy. You won't have to wait in long waiting lines, instead people must allow you to cut in front of them."

"Wow! That sounds great!" Kimberly gasped as she was handed a bouquet of pink roses. "Do I get anything else?"

"You will be captain of the cheerleading squad. Your parents must be proud to have raised a daughter like you. It must be rewarding not having divorced parents! It must be rewarding being the most popular girl in school and having the best clothes," continued the judge. "And as an extra reward, we will let you have anything that your heart desires. What would you like?"

A big smile appeared on her face. "I moved from Seattle Washington not too long ago," she began as she thought Tommy Oliver. Her best friend who she was forced to leave. The one person she never wanted to say good bye to. "I left my best friend, Tommy Oliver behind. We both really wanted to stay together, but his parents wouldn't let him move with me."

"It's settled," announced the judge. "We will have Tommy Oliver's father's job be transferred to Angel Grove and since you are Miss Angel Grove. And you he will also be placed in the same classroom as you."

"That's wonderful!" Kimberly shouted as lights shined down on her and the crowd continued to clap for her.

"He is in the crowd waiting for you!" shouted another judge.

Everyone in the crowd made a clear pathway and Kimberly made her way to Tommy. But, he was walking away. "Tommy, wait up!" Kimberly shouted as she took off running. "Tommy!"

She chased him through the park hoping that he'd slow down but he didn't. As she ran her hair started to fall down and holes were appearing in her dress. That wasn't the only changes that she was noticing. Vandalism was appearing on walls, big chunks were suddenly beginning to disappear from building, and windows were busted out and long boards were boarded up. All the citizens were making all over the monsters as if they were heroes and all of them started chasing her. Tommy had disappeared from sight and she was running through a forest trying to hide from a mob of people. Hours went by and people were carrying torches and had their dogs following her scent right into the forest. Was all this a dream or was she truly going crazy? Why was Tommy running away from her? There were too many questions going through her mind and she heard a dog bark.

 _"We've found her!"_

This was just what she needed. To be at a dead end of the forest with no escape route. What was she going to do now? Suddenly a portal opened in front of her. Where did it lead to? Would it take her safety? There was only one way to find out. She ran straight towards the portal and the mob of people started to chase her.

 _"I've got her!" shouted the Gold Monkey._

Just as the monkey stretched out his hand to grab her, Kimberly jumped right through the portal and it closed right in front of the mob of people.

* * *

"That was Super Duper Scary," Kim said, wiping at her eyes, "Why didn't Daddy or Tommy tell those guys to leave me alone! Why did Tommy leave without me like that? We're supposed to do everything together, we're best friends!" she cried out, as she stood up, she had no idea where she was. It looked kind of like that place were those mean people chased her, but nicer sure there were some buildings with broken windows, but those buildings looked like no one had lived in them for years before the glass broke.  
Kimmy hugged herself close, how she wished Daddy was there, or Tommy, Tommy was super brave he wouldn't be scared, up ahead a store had a window display, she ran forward and pressed her nose up onto the window, My Little Pony toys, Care Bears, and Transformers where all set up in the window.  
"Maybe if I save my tooth fairy money I can buy Tommy one of those Optimus Prime transformers, or Bumblebee, one or the other," she said.  
She continued to walk down the street, oblivious to the many strangers who greeted her by name. Soon she came upon a sign, "A..Angle… no that's not right," she said, she wasn't the best reader in her first-grade class, that honor went to Tommy. "A..ngle, Angel Gr, oh silent e so that says, Grove, Angel Grove Park," she slowly sounded out the words. Next to the words was an arrow pointing a direction and 2 ½ blk.  
"I bet that means 2 ½ blocks in this direction," Kim said, starting to skip down the block. Soon enough she came to a halt in front of the playground equipment. "Oh, monkey bars, my favorite!" she exclaimed, as she climbed the ladder and swung out onto the first couple of bars. She frowned, what was up with the short monkey bars, her feet almost touched the ground?  
Just then two chimps run past, startling her.  
Bulk and Skull stopped short, they had been separated from Lieutenant Stone and was trying to find the youth center, they had to be close, after all, they had made it to the park.  
"Skull, is that who I think it is?" Bulk asked.  
"Kimberly?" Skull asked, "Yeah, but hasn't she been reported missing for months now?"  
"No one's seen her since that big competition last April, she might be hurt."  
"Hey, maybe if she kisses us we will turn back into humans."  
Bulk rolled his monkey eyes, "We aren't frogs, dufus."  
Kim had climbed down from the shrunken monkey bars, "Hello Mister Monkeys," she said, as her stomach growled, "Oh, I guess I'm a little hungry."  
Skull grabbed one hand while Bulk took another, "Oh are you going to show me where to find food like in the movies?" she asked innocently.

Tommy hung up the phone with a sigh.  
"Any news yet?" his mother asked.  
Tommy shook his head, "No, nothing, it's been two and a half months." He growled, slamming a fist into the wall, "I thought her mom liked me, she said she was fine with me dating her daughter, then she arranged for someone to forge a letter breaking us up just because Kim didn't want her stepfather to become her father."  
"To be fair there was nothing to gain from the adoption," his mother pointed out, "Anything they hoped to gain would have gone away once she turned eighteen."  
"from what I understood, she was already eighteen when they came up the idea," Tommy explained as the phone rang again.  
"Yes," Tommy said, hope in his voice.  
"Come down to the Youth Center, I believe Kim's here."  
"What do you mean, Believe?"  
"I'll explain once you get here," Ernie promised.

Kimmy followed the funny little monkeys to some sort of gym and restaurant. An older fellow looked up from the counter when she entered, "Kimberly! You had us all worried, you just seemed to disappear all of a sudden."  
Kimmy gave the man a weird look, "How do you know my name?" She demanded.  
The man looked at her in concern, "Kim, I've known you and your friends since you were in third grade."  
"But I'm only in first grade," Kimmy protested.  
Ernie looked at Kim, her hair was tangled and her clothes more rag than clothes, "You know what, why don't I call your friend to come pick you up."  
Kimmy's eyes lit up, "You know Tommy? Where is he, I think he's playing hide and seek."  
Ernie shook his head, so it was true, Tommy and Kim were old friends.  
After Ernie left Bulk grabbed a pen and notepad that he had left behind and started to write a message to Kim, who laughed when she saw what he was doing, "Oh, you are a smart little monkey, you know how to write."  
Kimmy was carefully sounding out the letters of the message, "This doesn't make any sense," she informed the monkeys, "I don't know anyone named Bulk and Skull, I live in Seattle with my Mommy and Daddy and best friend Tommy."  
Just then Lieutenant Stone showed up, "What's going on here, there you two are."  
Kimmy jumped up as the police officer grabbed the two monkeys by the hands, "Thanks for keeping an eye on them miss." He said as he started to lead them away.  
Kimmy giggled at being called miss and responded, "It was fun, but Skull there kept trying to convince me that we use to date. He's such a funny monkey."  
Lieutenant Stone looked back at her, she certainly wasn't acting like a grown woman, "How old are you?" he asked, he had heard stories were people who suffer from partial memory loss don't know it and therefore think and act like whatever age the last memory has them as.  
"This many," Kim replied, holding up six fingers, "But on Valentine's Day I'll be this many," she added adding a finger.  
Lieutenant Stone frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder, she could really hurt herself or others if she truly thought that she was six, "Come on, I want to take you somewhere safe until your parents come pick you up."  
"No," Kim insisted, jerking away from the man, "I'm looking for my friend Tommy!" and with that she run off outside.

* * *

 **A/N:Catlovingmermaid here, hope you enjoy and please do review.**


	4. The Beach

**Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here just chilling out and writing this so enjoy.**

* * *

Tommy quickly entered the youth center almost afraid to breathe, it had been months since anybody saw Kimberly, months. In those months Zordon and Alpha Five had returned to Eltar and he and his friends had past their powers on to others. Heck he was leaving in two days for college.  
People had noticed Kim's sudden disappearance and so Tommy had called in and reported her missing, if only to stop rumors that he was the reason for her disappearance. He figured once she came through the portal they could come up with a good excuse on what had happened before the police start asking to many questions, but for that to work he had to get to Kim first, and Ernie just called to let him know that Kim was there at the youth center.  
However, when he got there he noticed two things, Kim was nowhere to be seen and it was teaming with police, "What's going on here?" he demanded.  
"A young woman who has been missing for several months showed up here randomly," one of the officers said, "But she ran off before we could ask her what happened."  
Lieutenant Stone sighed, "This is Kimberly's Boyfriend? Ex? Best friend? What exactly is your relationship with her?"  
Tommy shrugged, "At the moment a mixture of all three, she disappeared before we could figure out where we stood with each other. Is there any way I can help?"  
"Yes," Lieutenant Stone said, "You knew Kimberly as a young child right? Back when you lived in Seattle."  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"  
"She seems to be experiencing some sort of amnesia, she believes she's six, since you knew her back then, maybe you can think of where she ran off to."  
"That was twelve years ago and in a different state," Tommy pointed out, "But I'll try my best, maybe I can jog her memory."  
With that Tommy headed back outside, this smelled like a monster, maybe scatterbrain? They must have erased all of Kim's memories of being a power ranger and living in Angel Grove, probably to stop her from triggering her memories. But why keep memories of when she was six? The monsters probably didn't know that they had been friends back then.  
Never before had he missed communicators more than he missed them right at that minute, what would have took about a minute to contact all of them took five minutes each, plus a quarter, but soon all of his teammates that were still in Angel Grove, Jason, Trini, Zack, Adam and Tanya, had gathered around.  
Upon hearing what was going on Trini mentioned, "She loved the beach when she first got here, let's check there first.

* * *

The sand was softly golden and sparkly with just the right amount in comforting warmth. Kimberly walked along the shore line leaving her foot prints in the sand. It had been a long time since she had felt the sand between her toes and a gentle breeze on her skin. At least she wasn't being stared at like she was in the park. She had tried to climb on the monkey bars, but her feet were touching the ground. Had she grown in a fast length amount of time? Kimberly had no idea what was going on, other than people weren't friendly. They asked her _"Aren't you too big to play on the monkey bars?"_ She told them that she was six and everyone started laughing at her. Kimberly stared down at her clothes. She was dressed in a light pink one-piece swimsuit with red polka dots and she was also bare footed. As she walked through the park people made all types of remarks to her. _"This is the park not the beach. Shouldn't you be in regular clothes instead of a swimsuit?" Why are you barefooted, don't you own any shoes?"_ She had explained to them that she had no idea how she got there. She just remembered waking up in the park and she was in her swimsuit. But, that didn't seem to work. Other found more questions to ask her. _"Is that the only piece of clothing that you have? What happen to the rest of your clothes? Did someone steal them from the beach house? "Do you stay in a swimsuit all the time?" "Did you sell all of your clothes and replace them with swimsuits? Do you think you are a mermaid or a fish?_ A little girl tried to walk over to her, but the mother held her back. The mother didn't want the little girl around her. She thought Kimberly was mentally sick when she told them she was six years old and lived in Seattle with her parents and her best friend Tommy Oliver.

At least people on the beach were friendlier. They didn't ask her any questions about why she same to the beach. Maybe, because everyone was in the same type of clothing she was in? Or maybe they were too polite not to ask? Either way, she was perfectly content with it. She continued to walk down the path until she saw two chimpanzees' standing the middle of the shore line. Their flat bare faces and noses looked so human like. Their bodies were covered black fur and their arms were much long than their legs, resting their hands on the ground. One of them was dress in a light purple shirt and a purple hat and the other chimp was dressed in a grey tee shirt. Surprisingly they had a note book a pen and were writing something. The chimp in purple was writing something down and ripped out a few pages. The chimp in the grey tee shirt took the papers hand handed them to Kimberly.

 _"Hello, Kimberly! It's us, Bulk and Skull. We're old classmates and went to school with you. We've been turned into Chimps and have no idea how it happened. It's been really lonely being Chimps, especially when nobody can understand what we are saying. We've been able to go to the youth center, but that is the only public place we are allowed in. But, I've got Skull. He has been my best friends since Kindergarten. Do you remember us?"_

"I'm sorry," Kimberly answered when she took a seat in front of them. "I'm six years old and I leave in Seattle Washington with my Parents. I'm looking for my best friend. His name is Tommy Oliver. I'm also in love with him."

The chimp in purple grabbed the other sheet of paper and revealed there was something written on it.

 _"The Police is looking for me and Skull. But, we can't get them to understand us. They are also looking for you too. And Tommy is looking for you too. He's taking your disappearance really hard. He's been working night and day to find you. Skull and I have never seen someone put in so much effort to locating someone who hasn't been seen in months. Tommy loves you and would give anything to see you again."_

"You must be pretty smart monkeys," Kimberly praised as she gave Skull a kiss.

"I can't believe Kimberly kissed me!" Skull exclaimed. "It's a dream come true."

But, Skull speech came out as chimpanzee language.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I can't understand you. Could you write down what you were trying to tell me?"

 _"Kimberly! You aren't going anywhere!"_

She turned around and saw the police officer who had chased from the youth center. "Come with me," demanded the police officer as he walked over to her. "I think you've got some mental problems and you need some mental help."

"I hate to run," she told the monkeys. "But, if you see Tommy, tell I'm that I'm looking for him and that I love him."

Kimberly broke out in a run and disappeared from view. Lt. Stone came running into view and saw she had vanished. "Where did she go?" he asked. The two chimps started pulling at his pant legs. "What do you two want?"

Bulk wrote something down on a piece of paper, ripped it out, and handed it to Lt. Stone.

 _"Lt. Stone, it's me and Skull! We've been turned into chimps. But, we have no idea how it happened. We've tried to tell people who we were. But, they didn't understand us! Skull got an idea to steal your note book and pen to write messages to people. We're able to communicate with Kimberly by writing down messages and handing them to her. She understood us! Please tell us you do to! If you don't we will prove it to you. Kimberly is looking for her best friend Tommy Oliver! She told us if we saw him that we were to tell him that she loves him and she's looking for him!"_

"I can't believe I found you two!" Lt. Stone smiled as he pulled them into a tight hug. "I think we should call Tommy and tell him what we know. Maybe, if Tommy comes around she won't run away."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is SpecialK92. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Catlovingmermaid and I got the idea to use Bulk and Skull as in Chimp Forms since they were chimps until around the time Tommy and the other Zeo rangers transferred their powers to their successors. The next chapter will cover Tommy's emotions and reactions about learning about Kim and who was responsible for the letter.**


	5. Phone Call

**Author's note from SpecialK92**

 **My part of the chapter will be Tommy's phone call with Kimberly's mother.**

* * *

Tommy had been sitting by the phone for the last several hours, after reporting Kimberly missing. The buzzer of the phone started to ring and Tommy scooped it up.

"Lt. Stone?" Tommy prayed when he picked up the phone. "Have you found her?"

 _"No, crazy! This is Caroline Dumas!" hissed Caroline. "I've just been informed by Lt. Stone, that Kimberly is missing. And you were the one to report that she was missing!"_

"Yes, did," Tommy answered taking a seat in the chair. "Have you heard anything?!"

 _"I could care less!" Caroline remarked. "Pierre and I forsake her several months ago."_

"Ms. Hart-"

 _"-it's Dumas, stupid boy!" she interrupted._

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized. He watched as his mom and dad came into the room. "What do you mean that you forsake her several months ago?"

 _"Simple," Caroline began in a sweet voice. "She had it made! She was going to be in the Pan Global Games. But, we got a call from Coach Schmidt. He explained Kimberly was doing so poorly. All she could think about was you. I never did like my daughter dating you, so Coach Schmidt and I talked. We decided that she deserved better. So, I told Coach Schmidt what to write and he wrote it. He's very good at forgery. And Kimberly didn't know what was going on until right before the Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt told Kimberly that he didn't mail your invitation because you were dating Kat. Kimberly was so heart broken and she wasn't able to focus. She fell off the balance beam and hurt her ankle."_

"Was she okay?!" Tommy cried as James came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Did she recovery from her injury? How could you do your own daughter that way?"

 _"She recovered after her surgery and did physical therapy. Then she came to Paris to live with me and Pierre," Caroline began. "She graduated early so we wasted money paying tuition for her to go to the best school in Paris. She was hurt over learning that you were taking the break up letter hard. Jason was the one who told her. Pierre and I told her we were behind it. Pierre wanted to adopt her as his child so she could start out fresh. We even found a boy for her to date. She was over 18 and ripped up the adoption papers after she refused to sign them. She didn't want Pierre as a father. Kimberly claimed he didn't care about her after he asked me not to tell her that we were dating. And she didn't want him because she hurt you. I hated that she'd speak of my husband that way and never come back. I was disowning her. I adopted Pierre's daughter so I am perfectly fine without Kimberly. She moved in with Jason's family but was afraid to talk to you. I told her you'd never believe that I am behind that break up letter."_

"Mrs. Dumas, don't you realize what you've done?" Tommy questioned wiping tears from his eyes. "You gave up a wonderful person-"

 _"-so, did you," Caroline reminded him. "You didn't go after her when the letter was written-"_

"-well you did go after her when she left Paris," Tommy retorted. "And now you are not even worried she's missing!"

 _"I have a new life without Kimberly in it!" Caroline beamed. "I have a better daughter and I have a better husband! Anyone with the last name of Hart is out of my life. I don't care if she's seen again!"_

" MRS. DUMAS, I'M GOING TO FIND HER! WHEN I DO, I AM GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME!" Tommy exploded slamming his mug down. "SHE'S GOING TO HAVE HAPPIER LIFE TOO! ONE WHERE SHE KNOWS SHE IS LOVED! ONE WHERE SHE KNOWS NO ONE IS GOING SNEAK AND GO BEHIND HER BACK! ONE WHERE SHE IS WITH ME EVERY DAY! THAT IS ONE THING I KNOW SHE HAS ALWAYS WANTED! -"

 _"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER! IF YOU FIND HER, DON'T EVEN BOTHER CALLING ME!" Caroline screamed. "IN FACT, DON'T EVEN BOTHER CALLING THIS NUMBER AGAIN! EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_

"I heard you loud and clear, Cruella. You are Witch that starts with a capital B," Tommy answered in a sweet tone. "And don't worry, Kim won't be calling you either-"

 _"YOU JUST CALLED ME CRUELLA DEVILLE AND THE B WORD!" Caroline interrupted._

"Yes, I did," Tommy answered in a sweet voice. "Have a nice day."

 _"Apologize to me! Don't you even think about hanging up on-"_

Before Caroline could finish Tommy hung the phone up.

"I can't believe Kimberly's mother and step father did this to you two," Jan gasped as she gave her son a tight hug.

"Tommy, that reminds me. Lt. Stone called," James began. "He said Bulk and Skull were turned into Chimps and were able to communicate with Kimberly. They had a pen and paper and wrote down what they wanted to say. But, she got scared when she saw Lt. Stone. Bulk and Skull wrote down a message that they wanted to you know. Kimberly said that she wants you to know that she loves you too and she's looking for you."

"Where was she last spotted!?" Tommy asked.

"She was spotted at the beach," James replied.

* * *

Tommy didn't stop to think much, he just tore out the door running as fast as he could to the beach, contacting his friends as he went, he needed to hurry if he was to find Kim.

Kimmy was scared, she didn't understand why they were chasing her, they just were. Some other people joined the chase, one of them was wearing red, and for some reason Kim knew he was in charge because he was wearing red. She didn't know why, but it seemed that way.

"They're getting closer!" Kimmy gasped, looking around for a place to hide.

"Psst," a voice called out from the lake, "over here."

Kimmy slowly waded out, looking for the owner of the voice.

Suddenly a face was right in front of her, "Boy am I glad to see that you are okay. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you in time. That portal opens every once in a while."

"Do I know you?" Kimmy asked, surely she would remember knowing a mermaid.

"Kind of," The mermaid admitted, "I'm here to help."

"You can help me hide from those scary people that were chasing me?"

The mermaid nodded, "but if I help you get turned into a mermaid and can only be human when you go through the portal."

Kim nodded her head, looking over her shoulder to notice that they were getting closer, "I'll do it."

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 **Catloving mermaid here, thank you for reading.**


	6. The Mermaid

**Author note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here I'm writing the first half and I'm sorry that it is so late when I made this week to do list I forgot it which means it didn't get done.**

* * *

Trini stared at the waves pounding the sand as they crashed onto the beach. If it had been any other day she might have enjoyed the breath-taking sunset in front of her of the setting sun being reflected on the water below, but today it was lost on her. Kim had loved sunsets, finding them romantic and always talking about riding into one with her Prince Charming.  
She shook her head to clear it, she came here to forget, not remember, but it was hard to forget someone that you loved so much. Someone that you went everywhere with so everywhere reminded her of her.  
Take this beach for example, Trini could name several monsters that they fought here, not to mention all of those beach days and volleyball games. She was sure that if she closed her eyes that she would hear Kim calling her to come play ball, or go swimming, or get tans together.  
Trini growled, this was not helping, maybe there was a reason the others had left, to many painful memories. It would have been one thing to have lost Kim in battle as a power ranger, they had all been aware of the risk, and had almost been faced with it more times than they cared to remember, especially Tommy during his green ranger powers.  
Trini closed her eyes, allowing a tear to slide down her cheek unchecked, Just an hour ago she had heard Lt. Stone tell Bulk and Skull, who had recently been transformed back into humans that since the last time anyone saw Kimberly was when she ran into the water of the lake several months ago, it was highly unlikely that she was still alive and they were going to move the case over to the inactive file.  
Trini just couldn't accept it, after everything that they had went through, after all the monster attacks that they had survived, Kim dies by drowning? Sure, Kim wasn't a strong swimmer, but she knew that and she never did anything that was too risky.  
"Mommy, mommy!" a little kid came running past Trini finally jarring her out of her thoughts as she ran past her to her mother, "I saw a mermaid over by the cliffs!"  
Trini sat up, a mermaid? That sounded odd, but then in a town full of superheroes and monsters anything was possible she supposed. She got up slowly, listening to the mother explaining that it probably wasn't a mermaid and she probably just thought she saw a mermaid.  
Trini shook her head, heading towards the cliffs, she had a funny feeling that that family was new to Angel Grove. Any local would have packed up and left in a hurry after that statement, let the power rangers take care of it.  
She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, a mermaid, of course, but not a mermaid with a pink tail and the face and body of her friend Kimberly, "Kimberly?" she asked in shock.  
The mermaid turned to look at her, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
Trini took a couple of cautious steps forward, "I'm Trini, we've known each other since you moved to Angel Grove when you were six, we were in the same first grade class."  
"But," Kim said in confusion, "I'm only in kindergarten."

* * *

After talking with Trini, Kimberly finally remembered her best friend from first grade. They had sleepovers, went shopping, and went to on trips together during school breaks over the years. Trini had always been there for her through thick and thin.

"So, I'm 19," Kimberly realized. "And I've lived in Angel Grove since first grade."

"That's correct," Trini answered with a smile. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I used to live in Seattle," Kimberly began staring down at her pink shell bra and pink tail. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered Tommy Oliver. Her best friend in Kindergarten. There was no other boy that she would ever find that could compete with Tommy. "My best friend there was Tommy Oliver. He looked so handsome and had short spiky hair-"

"-Kim," Trini interrupted taking hold of Kimberly's hand. "Tommy moved to Angel Grove four years ago. He has shoulder length hair, not spiky hair. Don't you remember dating him?"

Kimberly clapped a hand over her mouth. "I dated him?" she gasped. "I haven't seen him since I was a kid! Where is he? I want to see him!"

Before, Trini could answer, Kimberly was sucked through a portal and was gone within seconds. "I've got to go tell Lt. Stone that Kimberly is still alive!" Trini thought as she got up and ran towards the park. "I've also got to tell Tommy!"

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **How will the other people react when they learn found Kim as a mermaid? Find out in the Next Chapter.**


	7. Changes for Tommy

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **We are getting closer to Tommy and Kimberly meeting again.**

* * *

He could believe what he had heard as he got off the phone with Trini. Trini mentally crazy, did not click with him. As a former ranger, he knew that they'd seen all kinds of stuff, a giant floating head, a very intelligent robot, a gold monkey, Duclea, a talking tiger sword, a sword used as a flute to call his dragon zord, and he could forget monsters that Zedd made from everyday objects. People in Angel Grove had seen them. They remembered all the monsters that the rangers fought. Many of the citizens had seen the megazord fight 50 feet monsters on TV.

Trini was leaving Angel Grove after being humiliated by the news and social media. A lot of people were wanting her to go to a mental hospital, but she didn't need to be there. She was going San Diego. Hopefully, there she could start a new life and attend college. He wished her the best. All she was guilty of was finding Kimberly. But, as a mermaid. Yes, it was true that mermaids weren't real, but with Villains' like Rita and Zedd they could make anything happen. So, if Trini said Kimberly was a mermaid, he was going to believe her.

At least he knew that Kimberly was okay. But, his heart ached knowing that she had lost a lot of her memories. At least Trini was able to help Kimberly remember that she was her best friend growing up. However, Kimberly didn't remember that he moved to Angel Grove and that they dated. She didn't remember him having shoulder length hair. She just remembered him as a kid with short spiky hair.

 _"Tommy, we're finished," stated the beautician._

He wondered where Kimberly was. The only information that Trini was able to give him was that she was sucked through a portal. Trini and the other rangers believed that Kimberly was able to open the portal on the other side. "She is probably in another dimension," he thought.

She would probably open a portal at beaches where she could hide in the water. Maybe he would be lucky enough to find her as a mermaid. If he could, he hoped he could help her remember them dating and how much he had grown to love her. Just thinking about Kimberly having a pink mermaid tail and a pink shell bra made his mouth water. He was sure she was still beautiful. He still wanted her even if she was a mermaid. The only problem was that he was human. He would have to become a mermaid or Kimberly would have to return to her human form. His mind was already made up; if Kimberly couldn't return to her human form, then he wanted to be a mermaid with her.

 _"TOMMY! DID YOU HEAR ME?" asked the beautician in a loud tone. "We're finished with your haircut."_

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized as he stood out of the chair and stood in front of the mirror. His long locks were gone and laying at his feet. Staring back at him was a handsome boy with short spiky hair. It had been ages since he had short spiky hair, but he was willing to do whatever he had to do to get Kimberly to recognize him.

"Do you like your hair cut?" questioned the beautician while she swept his locks of hair into a dust pan.

"I love it," Tommy approved as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Kimberly swam quickly through the ocean enjoying the feel of the water through her hair. It had been awhile since she had been able to open the portal between worlds, at least she thought it had been awhile, as far as she could tell time passed differently between the two worlds, she had only been gone a few days, but it looked like months had past here.

She pulled her head out from the water, looking around, the leaves had all fallen from the trees and it was several degrees colder than when she had last visited. She looked around the shore, looking for any sign of her best friend, Tina, no that didn't sound right, Trini, that was her name. Kim let out a frustrated groan, she still didn't have her memories back, she could kind of remember Trini, but that was mostly because she had told her so much about their relationship.

She soon saw Trini, alone, staring out at the ocean, "Hey Trini!" she called out before hurrying to the shore, "What's up?"

"Nobody believes me," Trini explained, "About you that is, they all say that you died."

"I'm sorry," Kim replied, "I wish that they would believe you, or that I could remember who they are, but I guess neither of us are getting what we want."

Trini fell silent, a thought budding into life, "We could go talk to Zordon," she started, before trailing off, she had forgotten, "That won't work Zordon left a while ago, but..." Trini's eyes lit up, "Billy's back on Earth, He's attending MIT, hopefully he can solve your problem, if not, well he can solve anything."

Kim nodded her head, to get her human body back and her memories, at this point she would be willing to go to whatever planet Zordon was from, she knew that she had once upon a time knew where that was, but like almost everything else couldn't remember., to get them back.

* * *

The trip to the college was quick, and Trini told Kim to hide in the shadows while she went and found Billy. as she hid she saw a man and woman walk by. Kim covered a gasp, the man looked just like Tommy, Trini had showed her a recent picture of him, only this man was dressed like the little kid Tommy had dressed like, khakis and a plaid shirt over a t shirt. The woman, a pretty red head, even called him Tommy, but they were too far away for Kim to hear much more than that. Trini had said that the two of them were dating, but it looked like Tommy had moved on. With a sigh of disappointment, she slipped back into the water.

* * *

 **Catlovingmermaid here I wanted to explore Kim's feelings about knowing that she doesn't remember a lot of stuff, and her feelings if she thought Tommy had moved on. please review.**


	8. Meeting Again

**Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here**

* * *

Tommy was sitting at his desk pretending to work, really he was thinking, daydreaming actually, of Kimberly, it was hard for him to accept that it had been four years since even Trini had seen her. He sighed staring at the dino gems he had found, wondering if they could open up and give him the answers he was looking for.  
He sighed working for Anton Mercer was fun and a lot of the projects he had been working on would be great to have on hand should a power ranger emergency come up, but without Kim what was the point of life. Did she remember him? Had she moved on? Did she think he had? Should he, like his friends and family suggested, move on and settle down with someone else, possibly even Kat.  
KABOOM, the explosion rocked the whole Island jarring Tommy out of one set of thoughts and into another, what or who was after him this time. He shook his head, an explosion didn't mean that alien robots where after him, this was a lab explosion happens all the time.  
"Find him," a voice hissed over the PA, "Don't let him escape."  
Okay, so they were after him, and most likely the dino gems that were on his desk. He grabbed them and shoved the three that he had already freed from their encasements into his pockets, the other two would be too large for that and he had to travel light.  
He could hear many miniature explosions going off throughout the lab as he ran towards the nearest side entrance, it would probably be the easiest to get out of, hopefully the creature that was after him hadn't blocked all of the entrances just yet, though he probably blocked all of the main ones.  
His sides burned and begged him to stop, but he ignored the feeling except to berating himself for allowing himself to get so out of shape. Sure he had kept up his exercises but they didn't prepare him for having to run for his life.  
He was a power rangers he didn't run, but he was vastly outnumbered with no back up anywhere to be found and some very powerful gems hidden in his pockets.  
He skidded to a stop and stared at the water several hundred feet below him before glancing behind them at the echoing footsteps coming ever closer. He was trapped and there was no way he was going to risk those gems falling into the wrong hands. Taking a deep breath, he leaped off the cliff.

* * *

Tommy's arms and legs kick out as he desperately tried to continue to swim. The indigo water swirled around him as he tried to keep the oxygen he needed. His entire body was throbbing, his lungs felt as if they had been sat on fire. Everything was ending in terror he watched the island explode and sink to the bottom of the ocean, all his research was lost and he was in the middle of nowhere. All he could think about was her. Where was she now? Had she found someone else? Or was she even still alive? There was so many unanswered questioned that he wanted answers to.

Slowly black began to seep up at the edge of his vision. He tried to open his mouth to breathe, but he only got salty water. Then ever so slowly everything started to fade he started to sink a portal opened in the middle of nowhere. A beautiful mermaid fell several feet and hit the water splash. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn the mermaid had Carmel hair and a pink tail? Was it Kimberly? If it was, she was probably living her life as mermaid now, living in an underwater kingdom, and more than likely a new love interest, all of these thoughts began to run through his brain as the darkness took over him.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shouted as she saw the handsome man she loved sinking down into the sea. This was her chance, she was only a few feet from him. Just watching him sink, made her remember the day she was captured by Divatox. Jason was able to help her, Bulk, and Skull escape from the ship. Only 100 feet away from the surface, but she lost conscious along the way. But, she remembered seeing a mermaid swimming towards it. She owed her life to that mermaid. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be alive.

* * *

"Tommy?!" Tommy opened his eyes and saw a familiar beautiful face looking down at him. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was it really Kimberly? Even if it wasn't Kimberly, the girl certainly looked like her. She had Carmel hair a little bit past her shoulders and her bangs were fully grown out. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Kimberly?" he weakly said as he sat up. Tommy looked in every direction around him. He was on deserted beach. One with no foot prints in the sand and in the middle of nowhere. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Kimberly sighed staring at his handsome body. He was taller and he still had his short spiky hair. "But, I've got a tail now, you've probably already found someone else-"

"-you're the only girl I want," Tommy purred as he stared at her as a mermaid, with a pink tail and a pink shell bra. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I can't believe I found you."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Next chapter will finally be chapter where Tommy tries to find a way to be with Kimberly. Stay tuned!**


	9. Three Wishes

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Finally, we've reached the chapter, where Tommy and Kimberly learn how they can be together!**

* * *

Kimberly hesitantly looked up at Tommy. Was she mistaken or did he say that she was the only girl that he'd ever love? The swirls of all of her emotions going through her emotions made her gasp. Before she could ponder about it further, Tommy yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips pressed together, she felt like she was walking on air. His mouth was so soft and warm than she could ever imagine. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and started kiss her harder. Her lips were so soft just like he remembered. While he was enjoying the kiss, never wanting it to end, he saw a mermaid a few feet behind Kimberly. She had a scaly orange tail and an orange shell bra. Her dark blonde hair fell to hips and she had an orange flower in her hair. Tommy quickly broke the kiss and pinched his arm. He wasn't dreaming, it was for real.

"Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly questioned taking hold of his hand.

"There's a a another m m mermaid behind you," Tommy stuttered pointing towards the mermaid.

Kimberly turned around and saw it was her friend Aqua. "I've heard a lot about you," Aqua started with a smile. "You must be Kimberly's true love. They say if someone who is turned into a mermaid, reunited with their true love, and their true love still loves them, they will get three wishes. What would you like?"

"I'd like to use two of my wishes," Tommy smiled taking hold of Kimberly's hand. "There's isn't any land nearby, so I'd like to become a mermaid until I find my way home. I'd love to explore the coral reef with Kimberly."

"Coming up!" Aqua beamed.

POOF!

"You look so handsome and cute," Kimberly blushed as she just feasted her eyes on Tommy's new appearance. He was actually a mermaid just like her! His bare chest was nice and smooth and he had a green scaly tell.

"What's you're second wish?" Aqua questioned.

Tommy scooped Kimberly in his arms and pulled her to his chest. "Easy, I want to be with Kimberly-"

"-Tommy, I want to be with you too, but I don't know if I can be human again. The only way that we could be together was if you became a mermaid too."

"I wouldn't mind it," Tommy assured her after he pecked her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Tommy, I love you too," Kimberly said. "But, I don't want you to give up everything you have. Do you realize what you'd be giving up? You'd never see your parents or your other friends again-"

"-you saw Trini-"

"-yes, but when she went to get help, several of the other people on the beach saw me and wanted to call the zoo," Kimberly warned wiping a tear from her face. "I had to leave. I had to escape through a portal. I was human again, but the dimension wasn't pleasant. So, I decided to remain in the real world as much as possible. I was constantly searching for you, -"

"-Kim, I know you're scared for me," Tommy admitted pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm afraid of being a mermaid too. But, you're worth it. I'd rather be a mermaid and be able to stay with you, instead of remaining a human and not having you."

"Tommy, once become a mermaid you'll be going to the dimension with me," Kimberly warned while tears ran down her face. "You don't want that kind of life-"

"-yes, I do," Tommy argued as he raised his voice. "I want you and I'm willing to make some sacrifices for you. We'd both be much happier-"

"-but, we'd be hiding from people constantly-"

"-well, you wouldn't be lonely," Tommy spat. "It's my wish and that's what-"

"-Excuse me," Aqua interrupted in stern voice. "Actually, she can return to her human form if you wish for it."

"For my second wish, I wish that Kimberly could return to her human form when we reach land so she can live a normal life with me," Tommy wished.

"Done," Aqua replied snapping her finger. "What's your third wish?"

"I'd like to think on that one," Tommy thought. "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Sure," Aqua smiled.

"I love you," Kimberly purred pecking Tommy on the cheek. "Let's go explore the coral reef, it's very beautiful."

She took hold of Tommy's hand and they dived under the water.

* * *

The coral reef was beautiful, but in Tommy's mind it was dull compared to the beauty of the mermaid next to him. He had got Kim back, he couldn't believe it, he had pretty much given up hope that he would ever see her again.

"Tommy," Kim said, slowing to a stop, she didn't surface but as mermaids they could talk underwater, "about the letter... I never got a chance to explain."

Tommy held up a hand to stop her from talking, "I already know, Jason told us everything, about your mom and stepdad and your coach, how do you know about it? Trini said you couldn't remember anything?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't really remember, Trini told me about it, and well I wasn't sure if I've talked to you about it or not, so..."

"Water under the bridge," Tommy insisted, before thinking of a perfect topic change, "What's this other dimension like?"

Kim took a deep breath, bubbles rising to the surface as she exhaled, "It looked like Angel Grove before Rita to begin with. When I went back that first time, it changed. It wasn't warm and inviting anymore.

...Several years earlier...

Kim clambered out of the water, what was this place, it didn't look like the place she just left, buildings were abandoned, windows boarded up and monsters patrolled the street. A bird like creature spotted her and chased after her but it felt familiar. So familiar that she dropped down in a fighting stance she didn't remember learning and sent that birdbrain packing. She wished she hadn't though.

"She's a rebel!" a monster cried out, "Seize her!" but Kim was quicker, racing away.

...present day...

"It took me days to find the portal again, and since then I've been here, just swimming around, all alone."

Tommy pulled Kim close before whispering in her ear, "You aren't alone anymore Kim, trust me, I'm here for you."

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 **Here's my half of the story sorry it took so long; General Conference was last weekend and with my sister and her family up I just didn't have time to write between sessions. Catlovingmermaid.**


	10. Final Wish

**Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here, so this chapter is about Tommy and Kim starting their life together in Reefside so enjoy.**

* * *

Tommy pulled himself up out of the water, his tail vanishing as soon as he got into the shallows. Revealing soggy wet Khaki's and button-down shirt, his shoes so water logged that he would probably have to throw them out when he got home. He wouldn't be able to wear them anymore. He stood up and offered his hand down to help Kim up.

She looked at the hand tentatively, "I don't know Tommy, I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have a job, or money, or a high school diploma."

Tommy shook his head, grabbing Kim's arm, "Don't worry about all of that. You'll stay with me, I'll help you find a job, and we can get you your GED, no problem."

"I don't know Tommy," Kim said softly, standing up as her tail disappeared and she gained her legs. She wobbled a little bit and would have fallen over if Tommy hadn't caught her.

"You okay Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he steadied her.

"Yeah, just hadn't used my legs for a while now I guess."

Tommy nodded, scooping her up bridal style, which caused her to squeal and cling to his neck, "Tommy!" she gasped.

Tommy just shook his head, as he carried her out of the water before depositing her onto the sun warmed sand of the beach. He collapsed down next to her with a laugh, but the laugh was more to cover up his nervousness. She had been so light, even with her soaking wet pink sun dress on she had seemed light. She probably hadn't been eating the way she should. Well he could figure out what to do about that later. Even with being turned into a mermaid the near-death experience had been draining and he had just promised Kim a place to live. So, he figured he better figure out where they were going to live. He still had several months left in his internship and that had included room and board so he hadn't arranged a place just yet. He guessed he probably stay at his parents until he can sort this out, unless...

"Aqua you there!" he called out, "I'm ready to make my final wish."

The mermaid popped out just outside the shallows, "Yes, what is your final wish?"

"I wish that Kim and I can find someplace to live together were we can be happy and safe."

The mermaid nodded, "Very well, head to the woods outside Reefside California, there you will find a house with a secret lab underneath it; it is yours." with that she vanished underneath the waves and Tommy collapsed onto the sand next to Kim. Everything was taken care of; he could rest for a little while.

Chad was walking across the beach when he noticed two prone figures laying in the sun, he frowned, that almost looked like Tommy. He jogged over, it was Tommy and some woman in pink. Something was familiar about her, perhaps she was another power ranger, he had notice before that he felt a strange sense of familiarity with other rangers, even those he had just met.

He got closer; he had been right it was Tommy. He let out a sigh of relief, the explosion had made national news and it had been assumed that no one had survived.

"Tommy," He called out, kneeling next to the prone figure in the sand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Chad I'm fine," Tommy said, sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"Mariner Bay's Beach? Where I've worked as a lifeguard since before I became the blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. I was just making my rounds and saw you. Are you hurt I can call Dana if you want."?

Tommy shook his head, running a hand through his hair to force out the sand, "I don't think so, but if she doesn't mind, I'll like her to check Kim here, just to be safe."

"Kim," Chad asked, trying to think if he had heard that name before, "Kimberly Hart?"

Tommy nodded, "Yep the original pink ranger."

"But she's dead!" Chad pointed out.

"Doesn't look dead to me," Tommy quipped, "But I want to make sure her time away hasn't affected her health any."

Chad pulled out his cell phone, hitting a speed dial number, "Dana can you come to the beach, I've found Tommy."

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail walking towards him. It Dana Mitchell. The one who gathered the light speed rangers together, the daughter of Captain William Mitchell, the pink lightspeed ranger, and a paramedic. She was well known for being the first ranger to become a doctor.

"Chad, I got here as quickly as I could!" Dana exclaimed kneeling down to Tommy. She placed her stethoscope over Tommy's heart. As she listened to his heart beat, her eyes landed on Kimberly. "Is that Kimberly Hart? I thought she was dead-"

"-I've been alive the whole time," Kimberly interrupted taking hold of Tommy's hand. "The villains trapped me in a dimension back in 1997. When I was able to escape, I became a mermaid and searched for Tommy."

"She appears very weak," Tommy said after Dana finished listening to his heart beat.

"She wasn't the only one injured," Chad informed. "I think Tommy may have an injured his right leg. He said he jumped off a cliff and hit the water. The island he was on exploded and he had to swim for miles before finding land. When I came to this place, I saw Tommy was mermaid too and another mermaid appeared and asked him for his final wish-"

"-Can you please tell me where we are?" Tommy broken in clutching his ankle.

"You're at the Reefside beach," Dana stated as she began to listen to Kimberly's heartbeat. "Chad, call an ambulance. We need to get an x-ray of Tommy's ankle and we need to check out Kimberly's health status."

* * *

Terrance Smith laid face down on a cold metal floor. His latest lab experiment had gone totally wrong. Tommy Oliver didn't come help him. All he was worried about was that girl, Kimberly Hart. It was time Tommy faced the truth. She gone and wasn't coming back. Most men would have moved on after four years and found another woman to love. Tommy was so selfish and it had cost Smitty a job he wanted and now his life.

"If I was going survive, I'd get even with Tommy Oliver," Smitty weakly muttered.

 _"What if I was to help you?" asked a cold voice._

Smitty weakly lifted his head off the ground and looked up at dinosaur like human's face. "Who are you?" Smitty asked as he head hit the ground. "Where did you come from?"

"I am Mesogog," answered the creature. "This is my lab. I think I can help you-"

"-Really, I'd do anything to get even with Tommy Oliver!" Smitty coughed as he slowly started to close his eyes. "He's stole a job from me and he didn't even bother to come help me during the lab explosion. All he was worried about was a girl named Kimberly Hart. She isn't even-"

"-you are mistaken," Mesogog interrupted as he walked around the room. "She's been trapped in a dimension. Not too long ago she escaped and she's finally be reunited with Tommy."

"I w w want h him t t to s s suffer," Smitty hissed when Mesogog kneeled next to him.

"I want that just as much as you do," Mesogog smiled. "I can give you, life again. But, your body is grievously injured. You have to take on a new form. You will become a cyborg and go by Zeltrax. Your job will be to help me capture Kimberly and take her back to the dimension."

"It's a deal," Smitty.

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **What are Mesogog's plan's? Will Tommy learn about Mesogog's plans before it's too late? Why do they want Kimberly to return to the dimension?**


	11. Engagment

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **For my half of the chapter, Tommy returns to his vacation that he was on in "Forever Red." I thought it would be neat if Tommy and Kim talked about what the other red rangers did during their ranger days.**

* * *

It was an open-air swimming pool in a nice peaceful relaxing resort. It was shaped a like a wide rectangle divided into several sections. A small portion was a volley ball net in the center for its tourists to water volleyball. A volleyball flying over as each team was determined to not let the other team score a point. There was a huge section roped off for anyone who wanted to swim. Kids were laying out on inflatable mattresses, diving, spun and playing tag as life guards were looking directly at the pool.

Tommy stepped out of the changing station in a pair of green swimming trunks. Finally, after the mission to the moon with the other red rangers, there wouldn't be any more interruptions. His eyes shifted to a beautiful woman wearing a pink floral one-piece swimsuit. His "Beautiful" Kimberly, his best friend, and true love. Finding her was the best thing that happened to him, since the day he received that break up letter. But, that was history now. He knew the truth. Kimberly never wrote it and she still loved him after their long period apart. Tommy opened the palm of his hand and glanced down at the sliver with a pink princess cut gem in the center. The moment that he had dreamed of since high school was finally about to take place, which was asking for her hand in marriage. He took a seat at the edge of the pool and put his feet in the water. Proposing to Kimberly would happen once, so he wanted it to be prefect. All he needed to do was think about the words he wanted to say to her.

Kimberly walked over to the edge of the pool and took a seat next to him. "Tommy, are you okay? You haven't said a word since I picked you up from the airport. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Kim, what do you think of me?" he questioned as he held the ring in his fist.

"I think you are the greatest power ranger ever-"

"-I'm not talking about that. I know there are rangers who are better than me. Andros saved both world, Leo discovered lost galaxies, and Wes changed history. All I did was-"

"-spend a lot of time kissing on me and rescuing me from Zedd," Kimberly finished scooting closer to him. "And you did something none of the other red ranger did. You rescued me from the dimension."

"I wasn't going to let you go back there," Tommy vowed gazing into her eyes. "You never deserved to spend one minute in that horrible place. You didn't deserve to suffer from the letter your mother, step-father, and Coach Schmidt were behind-"

"-it hurt you too."

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt me deeply. I loved you and for a while, I thought I couldn't make you happy. But, I loved you enough to let you go. I thought if I couldn't make you happy, I wanted you to have someone who could."

"Tommy, you've always been able to make me happy," Kimberly assured him as she took hold of his hand. "When I was trapped in the dimension, you kept looking for me when no one else believed I was still alive. You still wanted me and were even willing to become a mermaid like I was. My mother and step father disowned me. Even my father doesn't want anything to do with me-"

"Beautiful, I love you. I had three wishes and I wanted to be with you. If I wasn't able to wish that you'd return to your human form, I would have wished to have stayed a mermaid forever with you," he stated as he opened his hand revealing that he had a ring in his hand. "The one thing I know that I always want to have in my life is you. Kimberly, will you marry me?"

Kimberly looked down at the ring in Tommy's hand. The man who truly loved her was asking her to marry him. She smiled as a single tear ran down her face. And just like that the floodgates opened. So many tears burst out of the dam pouring down her face. "Yes," she answered and Tommy slid the ring on her finger.

Their lips began to move closer like magnets. But, before their lips met there was a strong push and both of them fell into the pool. "Skull, I told you there was a skateboard!" Bulk shouted.

They sank down to the bottom of the pool, holding their breaths they took hold of each other's hand and swam to the surface. "I love you, Kimberly," Tommy purred.

Kimberly looked up at him with her tear stained face and kissed him. It was just like a romance movie. For a single moment time stopped all around them. They didn't care about what was around them. No pain, no suffering, no war, just the two of them. "I love you, Tommy," Kimberly replied when they pulled apart from each other.

Tommy pulled her into his arms and just held her. "What about next Christmas?" Tommy asked as he felt her soft Carmel hair brush up against his chest.

"That would be wonderful," Kimberly answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

 **A Few Months Later**

Tommy straightened his tie, nervously, honestly he felt like a nervous kid on the first day of school, not a grown up man who was engaged to be married.

Kim, his fiancée, and love of his life, chuckled softly as she removed his hands from his tie, "It will be just fine, as long as you remember that you are the teacher and can't start goofing off like you did in high school."

"I never goofed off, I have no idea what you are talking about," Tommy protested, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure you don't," Kim smirked, only for it to turn into a frown, most of her memories had returned, but some hadn't, "Rocky was pulling my leg again, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Maybe?" Tommy admitted, "I don't remember."

Kim shook her head, kissing him, "Have a good day at work," she said.

"You too," Tommy replied, leaning in for a second kiss, "Try not to do anything too drastic."

"Right back at you," Kim muttered, grabbing Tommy's briefcase, "Now get moving, you're going to be late, again, like usual."

Tommy laughed, grabbed his briefcase, stole one more kiss, and headed out the door, he loved that woman.

As soon as Tommy left, Kim changed into a track suit and went out for a jog. The morning air was brisk, a hint of autumn on the breeze. She loved living out in the middle of the woods, it was so peaceful and calm.

She stopped as something reflected the sun into her face, efficiently blinding her. What was that? She held her hand up to shield her eyes as she crept closer, there was something in the large boulder in front of her. She grabbed it and pulled the pink gem out of its spot.

She was just holding the pink gem when she had a strange feeling that she should look down. Which she did to discover the ground a good foot below her feet.

She gasped, but didn't have time to do anything else as something hit her across the back of her head causing her to black out.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The second half of this chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	12. Ranger Bussiness Again

**Author's note:**

 **The first half of this chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**

* * *

Kim crouched down behind the bush, staring at the monsters guarding the portal, if only she could remember, she thought to herself. If she could remember being a power ranger she could remember how to fight, and if she could remember how to fight she could take these creatures on, easy.

Despite how bad things had been in the dimension before she had returned to Earth to be with Tommy, things now were even worst. The monsters had taken over the whole town, and reminded her of a Zombie apocalypse movie someone, a friend she couldn't remember, named Zack had had her watch with him.

"Tommy," she whispered to herself, "I wish you were here."

One of the monsters looked up, glancing at her direction, it must have heard her. Kim sat very, very still, holding her breath as the monster loomed closer. She knew that she knew how to fight, she just didn't remember how to fight.

"What do we have here?" the monster asked in a low growl as it pulled the bush up by the roots, "Little Miss Pinkie."

Kim stiffened, what was she supposed to do, Just relax, that was what Jason, who according to Tommy was someone she considered as a big brother, had told her to do, he claimed that just because her memories were gone, it didn't mean her muscle memory was gone, according to a conversation he had had with someone named Billy, one of her friends that she couldn't remember.

They seemed to be right because she slipped instinctively into a fighting stance and her body seemed to know what it was doing, even though she had no idea what she was doing. Unfortunately fighting consists of more than just kicking and punching and required quite a bit of thinking, and while her limbs knew how to fight, her brain didn't. So, she didn't notice where the monster left itself exposed, or noticed that it was feinting to the left so that it could deliver a blow to her head with its right.

Kim had tried her best, but it didn't prepare her for the blow from behind when it came and she sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Dr. Oliver,_

 _I have sent one of my henchmen to capture your precious Kimberly. We have taken her back to the dimension that she was trapped in a few years ago. This time, it is going to be much harder to get her out. How can a portal to the dimension open? I'm not telling you, find out for yourself._

 _Mesogog_

Tommy dropped to his knees as he crumbled the letter in his fist. Hot tear began to pour down his face. He failed her. This day couldn't get any worse. He got detention duty on his first day of his teaching career. A t-rex came to life at the museum and chased him down the high way. And know Kimberly was missing. How long had she been missing? A red flashing light was blinking on their answering machine. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and walked over to the answering machine. There were three messages.

He pressed the button to play back the messages.

 _"Kimberly Hart, you are twenty minutes late?"_

 _"Kimberly Hart, are you having car trouble or is there something wrong? Why haven't you showed up for work?"_

 _"Kimberly Hart, we've been calling your cell phone and you still aren't answering?"_

Kimberly coming up missing was almost like surgery, or that is how Tommy looked at it. Whoever took her must have known what they were doing because there was no trace of evidence and no finger prints on furniture or walls and the door was still locked when he got home. The letter that was left for Tommy didn't leave much help. There could be several people working for Mesogog. But, there was still hope. He had the lab in his basement. Maybe he could track Kimberly's location or a portal leading to the dimension, she was in.

* * *

Tommy sat in front of his computer for the last hour. She was nowhere to be found in Reefside nor was there a portal open. Maybe, he could try to find her signal if he searched in the cities that bordered Reefside. Before he could start the search, two pairs of heavy footsteps came running down the stairs. Just great, he left his front door unlocked again. Tommy turned around in his chair and there were two of his students in his lab. Conner McKnight and Ethan James.

"If you are looking for extra credit, you came to the wrong place," Tommy warned.

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **What is taking place in the dimension Kimberly is in? Find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Run and Hide

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **In this chapter, Kim is trying to make do while she is on her on.**

 **I don't know own this saying "If you can't run, hide. If you can't hide, run." It is a lyric from Sabrina Carpenter's song Run and Hide.**

* * *

Kimberly ran down a deserted street as Goldar and a funny looking flower monster was chasing it. What was the flower monster's name? She remembered that it's two names rhymed. Was it the Bloom of Doom, the Doom of Bloom, the Gloom of Doom, the Doom of Gloom, the Bloom of Gloom, or the Gloom of Doom? She could have sworn she meet that monster from somewhere, but she didn't remember where. Maybe it was one of the monsters that he fought as a power ranger? Why was it that she was able to remember that Goldar was a strong fighter, violent, mean, and an ugly gold monkey? Maybe because it was due to hearing Tommy talk so much about him. If Tommy was there with her, he'd be surprised that Goldar was still alive. Months ago, Tommy had told her that he thought that Goldar was dead.

She breathed in the cold as she inhaled deeper and deeper. After her legs were sore and aching from all of the running. How much long was she expected to run? She had heard an old saying if you can't run, hide. If you can't hide, run. Kimberly found this saying to be true. There was no place for her to hide, so her only option was to run. Her heart was beating frantically as beads of sweat down her face.

 _"We've almost got her!" Goldar shouted. "Just a little more, she can't run forever!"_

There was no time to look back, her only choice was to keep running. As she ran she looked around for a possible hiding place. There was no place in sight, only damaged building with boarded up windows and doors. "I have to keep running," she thought as she started to take deep breaths. Her throat was dry and she'd do anything for a glass of water. "I can't let them get me!"

Before she could think of anything else, she tripped over a branch laying at the end of the street. Why hadn't she seen it? If she had, she could have avoided it and turned the sharp corner. Kimberly rolled down a grass hill. As she rolled twigs ripped into her skin and her pink track suit. Her heart pound she landed in a mud puddle. This was her escape.

* * *

The cold autumn breeze flows through the fabric of Kimberly's ragged clothes. Her stomach was growling from hunger and her throat was sore was being so dry. After each step she took, she began to grow weaker and weaker. The only hope that she had was to find a place to hide in the park. There were only swings, monkey bars, seesaws, and a small tree house with a slide. That was her escape. She was 25 and no one would expect a 25-year-old woman to be playing at the park. Taking deep breaths, she slowly but surely mad her way to the tree house and sat underneath with her back facing the slide. Rolling up her sleeve, she looked down at the sliver bracelet with a pink gem inside it. It had to be hers. She found it an empty alleyway earlier that day and she levitated off the ground and over a tall wooden fence. No one wonder Goldar and flower monster spotted her. But, how was she supposed to morph? Tommy had once told her that ever since the zeo rangers came into existence, all of the rangers wore their morphers on their wrists. There had to be trick into finding the morpher.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly whispered as a tear ran down her face. "Where are you? I need you!"

She knew in her heart; Tommy wasn't going to leave her in that place. He was probably looking for a way to get to her. Glancing down at her engagement ring, she gave a weak smile. Sooner or later, he would come. But, each minute, she was growing weaker and weaker.

"Tommy, please find me soon," Kimberly whispered as she passed out.

* * *

"Tommy, please find me soon," the voice tore Tommy out of his concentration, Kimberly, but how? He still hadn't been able to find a way to get to the other dimension. He quickly swung his head around, hoping, just hoping that maybe, just maybe, Kim had gotten out by herself.  
"You okay Dr. O?" Kira asked, raising her head from the open notebook in front of her.  
"Did you hear that?" Tommy demanded.  
"The only thing I hear are three teenage superheroes dying from boredom," Connor complained, "When are we going to see some action?"  
"You're supposed to be working on that assignment I gave you in class today," Tommy insisted, shaking his head as he started to type away on his computer again, he must be going crazy, just like Zack had said when he found out that he was mentoring a group of his students that didn't like each other as a new power ranger team.  
"I rest my case," Connor said, faking a yawn.  
Somewhere above a clock chimed the hour, and Kira jumped, "Is it already that late, I have to go, I need to set up before my gig tonight."  
Connor and Ethan both jumped up, "We'll help you," they said in perfect harmony, anything to get out of the lab.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there, I just need to finish something up here," Tommy said, waving them on as his attention went back to the computer screen in front of him, maybe today he could find a way to get Kim back.

* * *

Tommy had been so deep in thought that he jumped when his alarm went off, Kira's concert was about to start. He glanced at the computer with a guilty look, "I'm sorry Kim," he murmured, "But I need to be there, if you could remember our days as rangers you would understand that something like this is just asking to be crashed, and the teens still haven't really learned how to fight yet. We're getting there, but they're slow learners."

* * *

Tommy hurried through the parking lot glancing at his watch, boy was he running late, the concert had already started, suddenly he was surrounded by cogs, no that isn't right, what were the new foot soldiers called again, Tyranodrones?  
With a flash he was gone.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid wrote the second half of the chapter.**


	14. Trapped in Amber

**A/N: Catlovingmermaid here with my half of the chapter, sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Tommy glanced over at Kira and the others, "Is everybody okay?" he asked. The three teens nodded their heads.  
"I think so?" Kira said slowly, rubbing her shoulder from where she had landed on it.  
"I didn't know rangers could be bad," Connor stated.  
Tommy sighed, "They can, trust me this isn't the first time this has happened."  
Tommy tried to sound calm and reassuring, but inside his head was spinning, it was happening, just like when he was a teenager, he wondered if the poor kid behind the mask knew what he was doing or not, he knew that he had when he was under Rita's spell. That had just made things worst. He felt sorry for whoever the boy was, he had been there, he was the only one so far that he could think of that had been evil for a long period of time as a power ranger, either they had been evil for short periods of time, twenty four hours at the most, or like Kat and Karone they were evil before they became power rangers.  
"You okay Dr. O?" Kira asked, looking up at him, he hadn't even noticed that he had got up and was pacing.  
"You guys know that I started my power ranger career as an evil ranger, right?" Tommy finally asked, "Because of that I know what, whoever attacked us is, is going through. The morphin grid has yet to pick someone with evil in their hearts to hold the power, however, sometimes the powers can be corrupted."  
"So you're saying that Mr. White ranger isn't in control of his body?" Ethan asked.  
"That makes me feel better," Kira said sarcastically, "Knowing that he didn't want to kill us really makes up for the fact that he tried to kill us!" her voice rose an octave, causing Tommy to fear that she might use her sonic scream.  
"I know that it doesn't changes things now, but it will later, once we find out who he is and how to free him from being evil. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience when I say that he is going to need some very good friends to help him afterwards, I know I did."  
"Is that when Kimberly came in," Connor asked innocently, or as innocently someone could ask something about something they snooped around to find out.  
"How in the world did you find out about me and Kim!" Tommy snapped, eyes flashing.  
"Dude, you really need to secure your video diary a little better," Ethan announced, "hacking it was a piece of cake."

* * *

Tommy ran his fingers through his short spiky hair. He should have known that they would have figured that he had a relationship with Kimberly. Especially, after they saw the clip of their first meeting in Angel Grove High School. They were engaged to be married. Well, until she was kidnapped. He knew he might as well tell them and get the story over with. "Kim was kidnapped on the first day of school," Tommy began as he took a seat. "She is trapped in another dimension and I really need to go after her. But, I have no idea on how I can get in-"

"-Dr. O, I'm getting a signal coming from a warehouse," Ethan interrupted pointing towards the computer screen. "It's a dino gem."

"I'll go check it out," Tommy answered. "Why don't all of you take a break for a little while, teacher's order."

* * *

"Dr. Oliver, has a new girlfriend," Elsa bragged as she stared at a weak Kimberly lying underneath the slide. "It is Principal Randall; she is the principal at Reefside High."

"I doubt that," Kimberly argued. As she struggled to get free. "I am the only girl in his life-"

"-is that anyway to show respect to someone who has just rescued you?" Elsa interrupted as she started to pinch Kimberly's cheeks. "I found you unconscious and gave you a sip of water-"

"-and then you played a flute to restrain me!" Kimberly finished while she glared into Elsa's eyes. "What do you want with me anyway?"

Elsa stared at Kimberly with a smile. From the shoulders down to her waist, were ropes wrapped tightly around her body. Her hands were pinned to her sides. "We are trying to trap Dr. Oliver," she explained glancing down at the pink gem in Kimberly's sliver bracelet. "We opened up a portal right in back of you, which is giving off the signal that the dino gem."

"You'll never get away with this!" Kimberly warned as she started to kick her feet. "He will find a way to get into this dimension and come to me."

"He won't," Elsa corrected as she kneeled down next to Kimberly. She pulled out a picture of Tommy holding a woman with black hair and glasses. "I spy on Dr. Oliver and have took this picture to prove to you that he has moved on."

"He would never do that! I see some monsters in the pictures," Kimberly shouted.

Elsa looked at the picture and saw that there were some tryanndrones in the back ground. She had found it in the school paper and had never paid attention to the tryannodrones. All that mattered to her was getting the picture with her and Tommy. "Beamcaster, Scatterbrain, it's your turn to take care of her!"

* * *

Tommy knew his journey was coming to an end when the warehouse was right in front of him. The inside of the building looked more like a junkyard, than a regular junk yard. The old crates were dusty and piled up like building blocks. He tried to force his mind back into the present so he could locate that dino gem. It was the pink gem, it just had to be. He held up his scanner as he began to search the large empty room.

CRASH!

Trent came out from the middle of nowhere and hit the ground. "Trent are you okay!?" Tommy cried. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Oliver, get out of here before it's too late," Trent begged.

Before Tommy could say another word Trent transformed into the white ranger. "I don't believe this!" Tommy gasped dropping his scanner. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The two rangers charged at each other as they pulled out their staffs and shields. They jumped and leaped all over the warehouse, until Trent sent Tommy flying backwards. "HALEY!" Tommy shouted into his communicator. "You'll never believe who the white...AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Tommy will finally be in dimension in the next chapter. To avoid confusion, I'm going to explain how Catlovingmermaid and I decided to write this part. We knew Tommy was incased in amber in the series and probably was in there much longer than one or two episodes. Probably more like days or even weeks. So, in other words, Tommy will be transported into dimension, while his ranger suit is the empty shell stuck in the amber.**


	15. Another Reefside

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **I will be writing the first half of this chapter. Tommy will soon realize that he isn't Reefside anymore.**

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and noticed he was lying face down on concrete. He raised his head and saw that he was in a city. Getting to his feet he looked around. What had happened to Reefside? Had the evil white ranger destroyed it with the help of Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax? All of the businesses had boards over their windows and the broken glass laid in front of each building. All of the building had huge chunks missing from them. Other building was caved in and nothing but a pile of broken up bricks. He walked around the destroyed city of Reefside. Fire hydrants were leaking and huge puddles of water were in the street.

"Let's spray paint that building?" shouted a boy. Tommy turned and saw a boy spray painting a message on a wall. _"The Bloom of Doom Rules!"_

How did that boy know about the Bloom of Doom? The first team of rangers defeated that monster back in 1994. But, it was in Angel Grove, instead of Reefside.

There was another message on the side of a dumpster. _"Beam Caster and Scatter Brain attacked the pink princess!"_ The dumpster was knocked over and trash was all in the street. Those monsters were destroyed in 1994 too and there was no way they could be Reefside.

"This must be the dimension that Kim is in!" Tommy gasped. A car came speeding down the road and drove through a puddle of water, splashing him. "Just great! This just what I needed."

He walked to the edge of the street and headed down a path leading into the park. The playground equipment was in terrible shape. All of the swings on the swing sets, were hanging on by one chain while the seat hovered in the air and the other chain laid on the ground. The monkey bars were just a pile of bent metal pieces. The Seesaws were just lying in the ground. Had someone destroyed the playground? Tommy continued walking until he came to a tall slide. This slide was the only piece of playground equipment that didn't have one scratch on it. A figure with Carmel hair was laying underneath the sliding board and a sliver bracelet was around her arm.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy cried as he ran over to her. She was unconscious, but she still had a pulse. His eyes shifted over to the sliver bracelet. Inside the bracelet was a pink dino gem. No wonder he couldn't find it. He lifted Kimberly off the ground and started looking for a safe place for them to stay.

* * *

Tommy gently placed Kimberly between the remains of a wall and a pile of rubble that had once been the rest of the wall. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it would be best to keep Kim hidden until she gained consciousness. which was why he grabbing some broken wooden planks and covered the top and moved some empty crates and trash cans so that no one could see her. Once he was sure that Kim could regain consciousness in safety, he looked around, memorizing where Kim was.

Now that Kim was safe he needed to get supplies. Now were could he... down the block was some sort of super market, the automatic doors shattered, and the whole parking lot was one giant crater, "That will do." Tommy stated, racing down the block.

Inside the store was a mess, the smell of rotten meat overwhelmed the place, causing Tommy to want to wench. It was obvious that the store had been abandoned for a while, if the rotten deli section was anything to go by. hopefully there would still be something they could use. Food, water, shelter, and clothes. That was what they needed the most.

He squinted in the dim light of the entry way, even the emergency lighting had burned out by now. He needed to find a light source first, the back of the store would be pitch black. He hurried to the customer service desk and went behind it. Before entering a door that was marked security. He hurriedly grabbed the flashlight from by the door and headed to the camping aisle.

He couldn't believe his luck, there was a tent left, and it was one of those designed for winter camping so it had a place to put a wood burning stove, which they could use to cook and stay warm if Tommy found one that was.

By the time he was done he had a tent, a wood burning stove, two sleeping bags, an air mattress, clothes, food, water and special water bottles with filters all carefully arranged in a shopping cart. He didn't have a car, and judging by the looks of everything here, including the empty register drawers, no one would miss it any time soon.

He needed to get back to Kim, she should be awake by now and probably needs his help.

Kim had crawled out of her hiding space by the time Tommy reached her, "What are you doing?" Kim gasped, "If the monsters see you with me then they will go after you as well."

Tommy laughed, "You really don't remember being a power ranger, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Kim demanded.

"Any other ranger would feel sorry for any monster that got in my way," Tommy insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know it's short, but I liked the ending, signing off, Catlovingmermaid.**


	16. Tommy's True Love

**Author's Note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here, I hope you all have a wonderful Fourth of July**

* * *

Kim woke up with a groan, something was not right, for one thing she was warm, and comfortable, definitely different from cold hard ground she had been laying on when she passed out earlier. She slowly stirred, whatever she was laying on shifting under her as she did. Her eyes flew open to be greeted by something blue, an air mattress. In the back of her mind a memory tried to break free, of an old fashion Volkswagen bug car with a strange rocket like thing on top, a pile of camping supplies next to it, and excited voices milling about. Kim tried to focus on the memory, tried to remember more, but there was a sudden noise next to her and the memory was gone.

She turned around to see what had jarred her out of the memory, only to cover her mouth in surprise, next to her, on top of a sleeping bag, sound asleep and snoring, was Tommy.

It didn't make sense, Elsa had told her that he had moved on, that he had assumed that she had run off with another man, as if she would do something like that. Her heart belonged to only one person and that person was Tommy Oliver.

She propped her head up on her hand and just watched the love of her life sleep peacefully next to her. Sure, she should be worried about Tommy and the monsters that all hate him, but at the moment they were both safe, and that was all that she cared about.

Tommy came too to the feeling of being watched, he stiffened his body and slowly cracked open one brown eye. Above his face a pale face with large doe colored eyes stared down at him, caramel colored hair tumbling down both sides to frame it.

"Enjoying the view, Beautiful?" he asked, teasingly.

If Kim was embarrassed about being caught staring she didn't show it, for she did was smile and said, "You're cute when you're drooling."

Tommy sat up with a huff, dislodging Kim as he did so, "I don't drool."

Kim smirked, "No, but that got a reaction out of you."

Tommy shook his head; it was great to be with Kim again.

* * *

The night was nothing but silence and the crackle of their campfire was the only thing that could be heard. The flames licked the wood and bright sparks both danced in the cold breeze. A river sat close to their camp site. Tommy laid against a log with Kimberly resting against his side. He wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and just looked straight ahead at the campfire, his face toasted warm and his back was cold and relaxed. A long clothes line was strung out with all of their clothes drying. He never thought he'd wash clothes by hand and now he wished he had a washer and a drier. But, this was the other dimension and most likely there was no laundry mat. Then, again if there was one it was probably running by monsters. So, washing clothes the old fashion way would be part of his and Kim's daily lives as long as they were trapped in the dimension.

And whether or not if they took baths would depend on if they were near a water, most likely a river or stream. He had plenty of bath supplies, two towels, and wash cloths. "Tommy, Elsa told me that you had moved on from me. She said you were dating Principal Randall and that you two were engaged," Kimberly started just as a pair of tears ran down her face. "When I woke up-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. "You are the only girl that I will love-"

"-did Randall ask you to date her-"

"-yes, she did. But, I told her I couldn't because I'm in love with you. I even told Randall that we are engaged to married. Randall doesn't know when to stop. She tries to flirt with me and I ignore her-"

"-Tommy, how long have I been missing?" Kimberly asked.

"Two long months," Tommy consoled planting a kiss on top of head. "But, it has seemed much longer than that."

"Really!?" Kimberly gasped. "It has only been a few days since I've arrived here."

"Kim what caused you to become unconscious-"

"-I was attacked by Beamcaster and Scatterbrain," Kimberly quickly broke in. "Tommy, I don't want you to leave. But, you are the most wanted person here. You are wanted by Bloom of Doom, Lypsyncher, PurseHead, Samurai Fan Man, Guitardo, Scatterbrain, Artistmole and Goldar. It is safe you to be here. Promise me that if a portal opens, you will leave."

"Beautiful, I can't make a promise like that," he answered taking her hands in his. "I have spent two months trying to find a way to get to you, my true love. You have no idea of how many nights I went without sleeping worrying about your safety. If a portal opens, I'm not leaving without you."

"How did you get here?" Kimberly asked when they walked over to their sleeping bags.

"I got a signal that there was a dino gem in the ware house. The last thing I remember was being encased in amber by Trent," Tommy explained when he slides into his sleeping bag. "He is the evil white ranger. But, he is under a spell just like I was when I first became the green ranger. And then the next minute, I woke up here in this dimension. "

Kimberly took a seat on top of her sleeping bag. "Tommy, the villains opened up a portal behind me so you would be lured to the warehouse. I couldn't fight back I was so weak."

"What did Beamcaster and Scatterbrain do to you?" Tommy asked.

"I don't remember," Kimberly confessed as she hung her head. "But, I did find out that Rita and Zedd had Scatterbrain erase my memories of my ranger days, us dating in high school, and other memories that are dear to me. I don't want you to suffer like me. So, I'll stay up all night and keep watch. You need your sleep."

"Kimberly, you need your sleep too," Tommy warned as he scooted over to make room for her. "Why don't you get in my sleeping bag with me tonight. It's big enough that it will hold both us of."

"Tommy are you sure?" she asked sliding in next to him.

"I'm sure," he promised as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep tight, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy," Kimberly yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note from SpecialK92:**

 **How will Kimberly regain her memories? How has Scatterbrain erasing her memories have affected her? Find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Forgetful or Fake Memories

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **The dream and fake memories that Kim has are some sections of some stories that never made their way into a story or they had once been a story but taken down. I felt these would be prefect since they are regarding Tommy and Kimberly's time as kids and while Tommy was the green ranger.**

* * *

 _"I ripped a side out of my swimming trunks," Tommy answered nervously holding the side with the huge tear. "They got caught on something, while we were going down the slide."_

 _Kimberly held out her hand and Tommy quickly took hold of it. They walked back into the open and saw a gold monkey come into view. He looked mean, ugly, and very dangerous. As the gold monkey got closer, they saw his face was blue and looked like a lion. Tommy quickly ran to Kimberly and put his arms around. He was shaking and felt defeated. Tommy had always been able to protect his best friend when she was scared and always found ways to get them out of trouble. Tommy threw his arms around Kimberly. He held as tight as he could. The gold monkey swooped down and grabbed them both. Kimberly let out a scream passed out due to fright._

 _The gold monkey began to take off and started flying higher and higher. Tommy got a glimpse of Trini and Jason. Both of them were shouting._

 _"MOMMY, THAT GOLD MONKEY HAS TOMMY AND KIMBERLY!" yelled Jason pointing at the gold monkey. "IT'S FLYING UP IN THE SKY!"_

 _Mrs. Scott looked up and the sky, but the gold monkey was already out of sight._

 _"Jason, monkeys don't fly," reassured Mrs. Scott. "We'll go look for them."_

* * *

Kimberly's dream ended as she was shaken back in to reality. Her eyes opened, her eyelashes faintly battling against her lids when she blinked. She laid on the flannel lining of her sleeping bag debating if she should get up or not. Her muscles were weak and tired just like her energy. "Good morning Kimberly," Tommy said giving her a kiss. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep the last hour. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I had a dream about us being captured by Goldar when we were kids-"

"-Kim, that never happened," Tommy assured her pulling her into a tight hug. "It was just a bad dream."

"Tommy, I think I may have remembered something," Kimberly said. "I remember that we met again in high school!"

"Kimberly, do you have your memory back?!" Tommy beamed as a smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know for sure," she sighed ducking her head. "I know we meet on your first day at school."

"That's right!" Tommy cried. "How did we meet again?"

* * *

 _Tommy walked into Angel Grove High School. He was now six feet tall, he was very attractive, and still wore a lot of green. After he picked up his schedule he began walk around the school. It had been the first time that he had been in a public school. Tommy some familiar faces as he walked down the hall. He passed a tall boy with dark hair and he was dressed in red. A nerd with glasses was standing next to him. The boy was dressed in overalls and a blue passed an African American boy walking down the hallway. This boy was dressed in a black, red, and yellow striped shirt, and black jeans._

 _"Hi, I'm Billy," greeted the boy dressed in blue. He turned to face his other two friend. "This is my friend Zack and my friend Jason."_

 _"Hi, I'm Tommy, Oliver," Tommy greeted as he shook Billy's hand. He couldn't help but smile when he saw a girl with Carmel hair walking down the hall. She was dressed in pink, was that Kimberly his childhood best friend? Another girl was walking beside her and she was dressed in yellow. This girl had long straight black hair. "Who is that girl dressed in pink?"_

 _"Oh, that's Kimberly Hart," Billy said as Kimberly came rushing over to them. "Kimberly, Trini, this is Tommy Oliver."_

 _"Tommy! Is it really you?!" Kimberly gasped._

* * *

"Kim, I only talked with you when I first came to Angel Grove," Tommy corrected as he pulled out two bottles of water and two packages of pop tarts. "It was the next day. You asked me to hang with you and your friends. You didn't say nothing about us knowing each other before."

"Really?" Kimberly replied as her smile turned into a frown. "It been later on that day."

"Kim," you didn't say anything about us knowing each other as kids until I took you to a dance," Tommy corrected again. "I had just lost my powers as the green ranger. At the dance you told me that you loved me since we were in kindergarten."

* * *

Kim blinked in confusion, "Really but that doesn't make sense, I'm certain that is what happened, I remember it so clearly. Just like I can remember our wedding."  
Tommy blinked, fear creeping into his heart, "We haven't gotten married yet."  
"But Florida, you gave your powers to Jason and came with me, remember that, the Pan Global Games, you were with me then."  
Tommy shook his head, "No, Beautiful, that isn't what happened, Jason was in Switzerland when you left for the Pan Global Games."  
Kim frowned, why did none of their memories matched up, who had the correct memories, probably Tommy, he hadn't lost his memories, "We met as kids." she said softly afraid that once again Tommy would disagree with her.  
Tommy however nodded his head excitedly, "That's right, we met as kids, I was the only one to remember your birthday."  
"Yeah," Kim nodded her head, this memory must be real, "And then Goldar kidnapped us as kids at that water park and turned us into the evil green ranger and evil purple ranger."  
Tommy shook his head, "Goldar and Rita were locked in a dumpster until we were teenagers."  
"But.." Kim said slowly.  
Tommy shook his head, "You never were purple, you were pink, and never evil," He paused for a second, "except for that half hour when I first got the red Turbo powers, but you weren't a power ranger at that point, and if you were, you would have been pink."  
"What about you?"  
"I was the Evil Green Ranger but you and Jason freed me from the spell."  
Kim sighed, sinking down to the ground, "All of my memories aren't real, are they?"  
Tommy shook his head, "No, but I will not stop until I find a way to get your real memories back, that is a promise."  
Kim leaned into him with a sigh, "I love you, you know that right?"  
"I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The half of the chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	18. Calamity Kimberly and Tommy

**Author's note:**

 **Catlovingmermaid here**

* * *

Tommy watched in concern as Kim stared blankly at the rolled up sleeping bag that she was supposed to be putting in the shopping cart that he had "Borrowed" from the supermarket. She looked as if she expected the thing to jump up and bite her, or start singing, or doing a jig, or something, "Is everything okay Beautiful?"

"Yeah," Kim said softly, "Just, I think I can remember something."

"Probably another one of those fake memories," Tommy said, grabbing the sleeping bag in question and tossing it in.

"How do you know that it's fake or not?" Kim demanded placing her hands on her hips, "I haven't even told you what it is yet!"

Tommy groaned, they didn't have time to sit around talking, he was sure that the more they stayed in one place the more likely it was that the monsters would find them, "Fine," he snapped, "What is it?"

"We were going camping, with Trini and some others, and there was a thunderstorm, and the car fell out of the sky," Kim paused, "No you're right, car falling out of the sky, yeah right."

Tommy froze, Kim was remember something, but he wasn't sure if it was all true or not, "Actually our friend Billy is very smart and he built a Flying Car called the RADBUG, and you did go on that one camping trip with it, we didn't use it afterwards because we couldn't all fit in the car and take supplies, the only reason you could go that time was because Jason and I couldn't make it."

"But weren't you there?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not, I was out of town at a family reunion, I'm sorry Kim, but I'm pretty sure that that camping trip is a fake memory."

"Maybe the part of you being there was fake but the rest of it could be real, huh, have you ever thought about that?" Kim demanded.

"It's fake," Tommy insisted, "Billy wouldn't let us fly the car if there was even a remote chance of a thunderstorm."

* * *

Tommy couldn't understand why Kimberly didn't want to speak to him. All he did was tell her that memory about the flying car was false. He didn't want her to keep the fake memories she was given because they never took place. It would be wrong to tell her the memory was true. That wouldn't be doing her any favor. But, maybe he shouldn't have told "Probably another one of those fake memories," when she told him she remembered something earlier that morning. Now, that he thought of it, he realized what he said had really hurt Kimberly. He should have listened first before telling her it was a fake memory. Now, she could be remembering something that actually happened, she may not even bother to tell him and she would never know if it was real or fake memory.

"Kim have you changed yet?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly stepped out from behind the tree in her new light pink one-piece swimsuit. She hung her pink tank top and shorts on their clothes line. Her swimsuit was low cut and showed a lot of cleavage; the only support it had had was very thin spaghetti straps. Tommy couldn't help but stare at the back of her swimsuit as she was hanging her clothes up. The back of the swimsuit plunged until it was at mid back length.

"Kim are you ready to go to the beach?" Tommy asked as she turned to face him. "I'd love for us to go for a swim."

"Yes, I'm ready to go to the beach," Kimberly snapped while she stared at Tommy. He was wearing a swimming trunk. But, they were much shorter than she had seen him wear in the past. She would never tell him, but he looked really cute in them. "Do you think you'll attract a lot of attention if you no longer where the long swimming trunks or shorts like you used to wear back when we were teenagers-"

"-Kim, did you just saw I used to wear long shorts and long swimming trunks!" Tommy interrupted as he ran over to her and through his arms around her. "I can't believe it!"

"Are you getting enjoyment about telling me that it is a fake memory-"

"-no, it isn't a fake memory!" Tommy cried squeezing her in his arms. "You've actually remembered something about me from our old ranger days! Do you remember anything else?"

"I honestly don't know," Kimberly sighed. She wiggled out of Tommy's arms and started to walk towards the beach. "I think I may remember something that happened."

"Beautiful, please tell me?!" Tommy begged as he ran to catch up with her. "What do you remember."

"I came to school one day and my clothes were soaked, my umbrella was broken, and I was having a bad hair day," Kimberly began when she felt his fingers laces up with hers. "You offered to take me home. On the way home we were attacked by a monster. I think it was the Samurai Fan Man-"

"-of that really occurred!" Tommy beamed when they reached a beach. It was empty and there wasn't any foot prints left in the sand. "Do you remember what happened when he showed up."

She headed to the crystal-clear water and didn't stop walking until the water was up almost up her knees. "I may I don't really know for sure," she answered. "The Samurai Fan Man showed up and had a jar. He opened it and we got sucked inside it. We were in there for a really long time and Rita cast a spell on you while we were inside the jar and you were suddenly looked like Tarzan."

"Beautiful, for the most part you are right," Tommy carefully said. "But, you were the only one that got sucked in. I was injured trying to rescue you and was unconscious."

"Oh," Kimberly mumbled as Tommy lifted her into his arms and took a seat in the water. He sat her in his lap and kept his arms tightly wrapped around her. "I wish I could remember what actually happened."

"You will," Tommy promised giving her a kiss. "At least you are beginning to remember somethings. Can you remember anything about our dates."?

"We used to go to the Angel Grove beach a lot," Kimberly stated. "We used to hold hands and walk along the shore line. You always wore a pair of long flesh tone swimming trunks and I usually wore a pink one-piece swim suit or a tie-dyed one-piece swimsuit. When we were at the beach alone, we used to love sitting in the water like we are now. It was up to our shoulders and you loved to just hold me in your arms. I think when we went swimming together we always swam hand in hand."

"You've got all of that correct," Tommy praised. "But, we never used to sit in the water like we are doing right now. Anytime we were in the water we were either in a motor boat or we were swimming hand in hand. Maybe, we should go for a swim and refresh your memory-"

"-I'd rather not going swimming," Kimberly interrupted as a tear ran down her face. "I'd rather go back to the shore line."

 _"That can be arranged!" said a familiar voice._

Tommy quick turned around and the Samurai Fan Man was standing right behind them. "You aren't going to hurt her!" Tommy shouted through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't even thinking about it!" taunted the Samurai Fan Man as he removed a cork. "I think you'd be much happier being trapped inside the jar with her. This time she won't be escaping!"

"Tommy, please don't leave me!" Kimberly pleaded throwing her arms around his neck as they were sucked into the bottle. "I'm begging you!"

* * *

"Where am I?" Tommy wondered as he regained consciousness. Kimberly was laying on top of him and she hadn't woken up yet. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. "Beautiful, are you okay?"

Kimberly's eyes slowly opened and her white knight's strong arms were still tightly wrapped around her tiny frame. "We're inside the bottle," she whispered as Tommy slowly got to his feet. "It's still got that disgusting soapy water, like it did last time-"

"-did you just say last time?!" Tommy gasped. "What was it likely?"

"Yes, I said last time," Kimberly answered when her bare feet touched the cold soapy water. "I was stuck in here alone. This jar was shaking up and I got covered in this nasty water. I holler for you to come for me. The Samurai Fan Man opened the jar and was taunting me. My friends, were able to release me and I joined them and we formed the mega zord and defeated the monster."

"Kim, all of that is correct!" Tommy smiled pecking her on the cheek.

 _"I think I'll throw a fire cracker in the bottle," said the Samurai Fan Man._

A tiny fire cracker fell into the jar and it was already lit for a while. The fuse was getting smaller and smaller by the second. It just a matter of time before there would be an explosion. "Now, what are we going to do now?" Kimberly fretted squeezing Tommy's waist. "There no way we can get out of here! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this shape."

Tommy held Kimberly closer and they suddenly started to hover above the bottom of the bottle. "Kim, we're levitating!" Tommy whispered as they started to float towards the top. He closed his eyes and they vanished into thin air. "Now we're turning invisible."

The Samurai Fan Man opened the jar and noticed that something didn't look right. No Kimberly, no Tommy, just the fire cracker. "Hey, where did you go?" He asked looking into the bottle, just as Tommy and Kimberly floated out of the jar. They hovered above the tree tops and flew above the trees.

 _KABOOM!_

"I think it is safe for us to land," Tommy assured her. "You did great."

"Tommy, how was it possible for me to levitate and for you to turn invisible?" Kimberly asked as they float back down towards the ground.

"When the dino gem bonded with us it gave us a special ability," he explained. "The only way these powers can be taken away is if you are destroyed. To morph, just say Dino Thunder Power Up and you will morph into the pink ranger."

 _"Come and get me weaklings!" shouted a high pitch voice._

"Purse Head!" Kimberly gasped as she saw a familiar monster. A human like body from the shoulders down, but it had a purse for a head. "Didn't we fight him on our first date?!"

"So, you are remembering!" Purse head smirked and as it got out some box of dental floss. He pointed the box of dental floss towards Kimberly. Just as it fired a green beam, Tommy pushed Kimberly down and took the hit instead. A green light rope wrapped itself around Tommy's shoulders. "I know you don't remember my dental floss rope, but I'm sure your boyfriend does."

"Kim, you have to morph!" Tommy shouted as Purse Head pulled the green like beam and Tommy went flying into the air and landed next to him.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Kimberly shouted. Seconds later, a pink ranger was standing in her place. The uniform was exact same color as the original pink ranger and the helmet was based off a Stegosaurs.

"Tommy, you have to morph too!" Kimberly screamed running over towards him. "I can't do this on my own!"

"I can't reach my morpher, until you free me!" Tommy hollered glancing down at his body. The green like beam was wrap around him from the shoulders to his waist pinning his hands to his sides.

"You don't stand a chance, Pinky!" taunted Purse Head. "You don't remember how to fight! You can't save him."

A bow and arrow appeared in Kimberly's hand. Was her memory playing tricks on her or was she remembering her old ranger days. Fighting with a weapon known as the power bow and firing it at enemies. She pointed the bow and arrow at Purses Head's chest. She pulled back on bow's string and the arrow flew directly into Purse Head's chest. "Kim, you have a laser!" Tommy shouted as he struggled to move. "It's in your belt holder!"

She pulled a laser gun out of the belt holder and fired her laser gun at Purse Head and sending him flying through midair. He landed on the ground and turned back into a purse. The dental floss rope like beam released Tommy and he got to his feet. "Tommy are you okay!" Kimberly cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I am now!" Tommy smiled popping the lacks on Kimberly's helmet. Kimberly removed her helmet and gave Tommy a kiss. "I never doubted that you could defeat Purse Head."

"Tommy, I think I remember what happened with Purse Head on our first date," Kimberly gasped taking hold of his hand. "There was another monster named Lip Sticker and it was created from a lip stick Trini let me borrow. Purse Head a mirror that could freeze us in place and he froze in its place. But, Billy and Trini created a device that was able to unfreeze us."

"Kim, that is exactly what happened!" Tommy beamed pulling her into a tight hug. "You are starting to regain some of your memories."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92,**

 **Normally, I don't write very many fight scenes so this was challenge. But, I felt like there needed to be fight scene between Kimberly and Purse Head.**


	19. A Safe Place

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **We have reached the point where Kim is regaining memories as they battle monsters. Catlovingmermaid and I have chosen some of our favorite monsters from Mighty Morphin. Maybe some of your favorite monsters will show up as the story goes along.**

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly returned to the place where they sat up camp. Only to find that someone had been at their camp site, while they were away. Everything that was on the clothes line had been stolen, Kimberly's sleeping bag had been destroyed and all that was left was small pieces of pink material. Tommy opened his hiking backpack and found that all their hygiene items, a flash light, batteries, bottled water, food. "Who would come to our camp site?" Tommy questioned picking up his sleeping bag which was left in mint condition.

"I bet it was Goldar and some of the monsters," Kimberly guessed when she found some sticks with marshmallows and some empty hotdog packages. "From the clues that I've found, I bet they had a nice a cook out and used all our clothes on the clothes line to keep their fire going."

"I guess it was my fault," Tommy sighed rolling up his sleeping back and put it in his hiking backpack. "I shouldn't have made a campfire. I should've known that they would have found us by the smoke coming from-"

"-Tommy, please don't blame yourself," Kimberly begged lacing her fingers up with his. "You were just trying to give me a warm place to sleep and you were also trying to our laundry the best you could."

"Beautiful, we need to get going and find a safe place to spend the night," Tommy informed. "I am sure by nightfall the monsters will come back here."

"Now that I'm regaining memories, I am sure they want to make sure I don't regain anymore-"

"-Kimberly, please don't blame yourself," Tommy interrupted as they started walk along a trail. "You're being too hard on yourself. I promise you once we get out of here, you'll see this place again. When we return home, we'll get finish planning our wedding. Hopefully, we can get married by Christmas."

* * *

As Tommy and Kimberly walked along the trail for the next few hours, the warm sunlight was swallowed whole by the horizon. The nice and pretty sun day engulfed in darkness, a beautiful darkness. A darkness where laughter lines shine and seem to turn from creaks to craters as Kimberly smiled at the sparkling moon. As they walked the cold night tired them. "Tommy, do you think this may be a safe place to sleep?" Kimberly asked when they reached a small cave.

"I think so," Tommy answered with a smile as he led her inside the cave. He shined his line all around the small cave. Unzipping his hiking backpack, Tommy got out his sleeping bag. Kimberly climbed into the sleeping bag and Tommy slid in next to her. "At least we haven't come across any monsters."

"Tommy, do you think we'll find the portal," Kimberly wondered when she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I hope so," Tommy answered as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Tommy, can't you do any better?!" asked a familiar voice._

 _"Who's there!" Tommy whispered as he slowly sat up in his sleeping bag holding Kimberly against his chest. "Show yourself!"_

 _A glass column with a floating head inside appeared in the cave. "Tommy, can't you do any better?" Zordon asked. "In your younger days, you would have reached the portal by now!"_

 _"Things are much different now," Tommy explained staring at the floating head. "Kimberly was captured and brought to this horrible dimension-"_

 _"-this isn't the first time she was brought here," Zordon interrupted. "She was brought here once before and lost all her memories of her ranger days, how to fight, and dating you in high school."_

 _"I had three wishes and I used them all for her sake," Tommy informed as he climbed out of his sleeping bag and lifted a sleeping Kimberly into his arms. "I'm also going to marry her. Zordon, what is wrong with you!?"_

 _"I'm very disappointed in you, Tommy!" Zordon stated. "It took you forever just to get into the dimension to get Kimberly. She needed you the minute that she brought back here!"_

 _"I realize that," Tommy sighed feeling Kimberly's arms wrap around his neck. "I'd never leave her to suffer. You know that because I didn't stop looking for a way to get her back when she sent back in time. And I didn't stop when she lost her power coin. I went to Zedd's dimension to rescue her because I love her!"_

 _"I'm afraid this time you've failed her and yourself," Zordon answered in a disappointed voice. "You were trapped in the Samurai Fan Man's jar with her. During that time, monster and Goldar used all of the clothes on your clothes line to have a cook out."_

A loud boom woke Tommy out of his nightmare. His cheeks were wet and his whole body was soaked in sweat. His heart pounded against his chest. Tommy trembled as he laid in his sleeping bag. The nightmare still clung inside his mind. He felt a warm body snuggled into his side. "I'm so sorry, Beautiful," Tommy apologized as a tear ran down his face. "I've failed you. I've had you angry at me earlier when you were starting to get your memories back. I shouldn't have told you it was probably a fake memory. I shouldn't have made a camp fire. If I didn't you'd probably still have the clothes I got for you. But, I was a fool. Now, you are having to walk around in your swimsuit since you don't have any clothes to wear. We should have found a portal-"

"-Tommy," Kimberly whispered as she sat up. "Are you okay? I had a nightmare about a floating head telling me that you failed. But, I don't remember him."

"How long have you been awake?" Tommy questioned as Kimberly whipped his tears with her thumbs.

"Only a few minutes before you woke," she answered. "Why would I be dreaming about a floating head?

* * *

Tommy gave a small half smile, maybe this would trigger more memories, "That was Zordon, he was the one who made you the pink power ranger." his voice cracked a little as he added, "He was more of a father to you than your real father, heck he was a father to me as well all I ever wanted to do was make him proud, I guess I failed there."

Kim failed silent, her eyes scrunched up as she thought, a memory was tugging at her brain, but she wasn't sure if it was a real memory or a fake, "What's the Crystal of Nightmares?" she asked shifting so that she can see Tommy in the pale moon light, "I keep hearing this voice echoing in my mind that we need to face our fears and destroy the crystal of nightmares."

Tommy frowned, that sounded familiar, but what was it, a mission, that they went on between his green ranger powers, "You and the other rangers went up to a cabin for the weekend, only Goldar used the Crystal of nightmares on you, all I know is that you guys were so scared of Zordon calling you a failure that you didn't even want to answer your communicators, but once you faced your fears, you were able to destroy the crystal and get your courage back."

"Zordon called me a failure in my dream back then," Kim muttered, locking eyes with Tommy, "And he called you a failure in our dreams right now. Tommy, what if that is what is going on this time, what if it's the Crystal of Nightmares?"

"But Jason destroyed the Crystal of Nightmares," Tommy pointed out.

"Just like we destroyed the Samurai Fan Man, and Pursehead and Lipsync?" Kim asked, "If I'm remembering a real memory, then there is a chance that it is at play here."

"But what if Zordon's right?" Tommy asked.

"And what if he's wrong?" Kim demanded, "I don't remember him as well as I should, but I don't think that was him in your dream, it couldn't have been," her voice trailed off, "Unless my memories are wrong," she said softly.

"No," Tommy insisted, as much as the dream had shook him, he couldn't let it show, Kim was remembering Zordon, and he needed to encourage the real memories to surface, "You are totally correct, let's go, before any monsters show up."

Tommy quickly pulled Kim down into the bushes as he peered out at a monster guarding an entrance to a cave, "I bet the crystal of nightmares is in there, guarded by Spit Flower," with that he groaned silently to himself, Spit Flower was one of those monsters that they needed Kim's Sharpshooting skills to defeat, and Tommy wasn't sure that Kim would remember how to aim her bow.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, "What monster is that?" she demanded, she was nervous because she could tell that Tommy was nervous and that made her nervous.

"Spit Flower," he explained, "The only way to defeat it is to hit the mist sack with your bow and arrow."

"That looks like it would be hard to hit," Kim stated, staring at the small sack.

Tommy turned to Kim and lifted her chin so that his eyes met hers, "I know that you don't remember this Kim, but you are a sharpshooter with your bow, you can hit any target you want. That is the only way to defeat Spit Flower. You need to morph!"

Kim shot Tommy a terrified look, "Dino Thunder Power Up!" she called out, doing the motions to activate her morpher.

"Now summon your bow," Tommy instructed.

Kim glanced at Tommy with her bow in her hand, "Now what do I do?"

Tommy froze, what can he tell her, she had always and he meant always known how to use her bow and arrow for something like this, "I don't know," he finally admitted, "You've always just knew what to do."

"But what if I can't?" Kim asked.

"I'll try to hold Spit Flower still so you can have an easier shot, just watch out for its flowers that it throws around, their bites hurt even when morphed."

Tommy morphed and tackled the monster, trying his best to pin it down so that Kim could make the shot, "Any time now Kim!" he called out.

Kim raised her bow up, feeling as if the bow had suddenly became an extension of her arm, she lifted the bow up two inches and then tilted the top of the bow five degrees towards her before pulling back on the string and firing a bolt of energy straight at Spit Flower, who she struck right on target and exploded.

As it exploded an onslaught of memories exploded into her mind, "Putties destroyed my float and you fixed it for me." she announced to Tommy.

Tommy smiled, "Yes, that's right, your memories are coming back!" with that he headed into the cave, if it had really been the Crystal of Nightmares that had given him that nightmare, which made sense, Jason and the others had told him about the nightmares that it had given him and his fit right into that category. He hoped they were right about that, because he didn't want Zordon disappointed in him.

As they emerged into a large chamber Kim gasped, pointing to the odd shaped crystal in the center, "We were terrified, we didn't want to face Zordon, we didn't even want to talk to him, but we had to, we had to fight the putties despite being scared and then Jason destroyed the crystal and we weren't scared anymore."

Tommy smiled, "I wasn't there but that sounds right, shall we?" he asked, pulling out his blaster.

Kim smiled softly pulling hers out as well, a picture of a colorful formation of power rangers shooting their blasters filled her mind before retreating quickly back to its hiding spot. With one short blast the crystal was destroyed.

"We're getting stronger," Kim stated.

"You're remembering more, and finding the strength you always had," Tommy corrected, "We're getting closer to the portal and then we will be home free."

* * *

 **Author's note: This half of the chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	20. How Much Longer?

**Author's note:**

 **This part of the chapter was written by catlovingmermaid.**

* * *

Kim sat down on a fallen tree trunk, "Can we please take a break, I'm tired."

Tommy glanced at Kim, who really did look wiped out, and then down the path they were following through the woods, they were close to the portal he could feel it. "I guess a minute break won't hurt, but I think we need to keep going, before the monsters find us."

Kim nodded, taking out a water bottle and taking a long drink, "I understand, I just need a minute to catch my breath."

They sat in the shade of the trees, drinking their water as Tommy got a bearing as to where they were, they had been traveling for several days now and he was sure that they were getting close to the portal. He was sure that meant that even stronger monsters were after them.

"Okay," Kim announced, "I think I can keep going now."

"Good, let's get moving before a mon..." Tommy trailed off in the middle of the word as he saw the undergrowth start to sway back in forth, something was coming, "Kim we need to go, now!" he shouted pulling her up and pushing her in front of him until she was going fast enough to get away from his pushing.

As he ran through the forest he scans both sides of the forest, looking for any sign that they were being followed. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn to look as something green was following them, "Head towards the meadow up ahead," he called to Kim, as he reached down and grabbed some branches, at least so far he knew how to fight the monsters.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as they came into the meadow, wiping sweat from their brows, it was hot under the direct sun, just like Tommy had hoped.

"The Venus Fly Trap is following us," Tommy explained, "Her weakness is heat, so we need to make it as hot as we possibly can. Help me build a fire."

"Won't she refuse to come out here if heat is her weakness?" Kim asked.

"Once the sun sets yes," Tommy said, but don't worry, we'll be ready."

* * *

The sun hovered momentarily above the horizon. The next minute it dipped down below. Dozens of clouds came in several colors. First red, then orange and pink, green, light purple, and finally black, as though all of the colors in the world were being sucked up in hidden jar behind clouds. The night brought in a silence that a crackle of a campfire could be heard from a short distance. The flames liked the wood, just like a small child licking a lollypop. The red orange sparks danced in the cold breeze. Next to the camp site was a river that was close to a mossy log.

"Tommy, how much longer?" Kimberly questioned as then finished building their seventh camp fire. "We've been building campfires for the last several hours."

"I know," Tommy answered as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm already hot. I think we've got enough campfires built."

"So, what is the plan?" she asked. "We've built a camp fire throughout the whole forest."

"Hopefully, the Venus Fly Trap will keep following us," Tommy informed as he walked over to the river and stuck his toe in. The water was nice and warm, so he started to wade through the water until he came to a bolder. "You know she has orders to find us. She probably won't last no after she walks in the forest. We built our first fire not too far the entrance and our last fire is near the exit of the forest."

"There are other monsters," Kimberly warned when she stepped in the water and made her way over to the bolder. Tommy lead her behind the bolder and they hid behind the hug rock. "They know we are still here."

"Hopefully, the heat of the campfires will weaken the Venus Fly Trap Monster," Tommy hoped lifting Kimberly into his lap. "Then we'll be down once less monster."

"Tommy, when we first fought the Venus Fly Trap, didn't we go to Venus Island to rescue Hallie?" Kimberly asked. "I think the island would only appear when it wanted too. Only Zedd knew its location-"

"-that's right!" Tommy gasped squeezing Kimberly against his chest. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What else do you remember?"

"If the island shrank, Hallie would be lost to Zedd's evil powers," she continued. "But, Zordon told us the sunset the trade winds would blow to Venus Island. Billy created a device to track the winds. But, he needed something to attach the device to weather balloon and they used Trini's hair band. On the island we used our power blaster to defeat her and we found Hallie in the cave. You were the one to lift her off the table."

"Kim, you remember!" Tommy smiled. "I've noticed that you regain a memory after we defeat a monster. So, the Venus Fly Trap monster must have been destroyed!"

Kimberly leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It looks she's toasted," she giggled when noticed a cave not too far from the bolder. "Tommy, look there is cave. Maybe that could be our way out of this place. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure," Tommy answered.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" they cried and a pink and black ranger stood in their place. Kimberly pulled out her stegabow. Just before Tommy could reach his brachio staff, a strong wind lifted them off the ground and they were sucked inside a jar.

* * *

Tommy blinked, closed his eyes, and then blinked again. Letting out a loud yawn, he noticed a pink stegosaurs helmet laying on a stone like bench directly in front of him. Several feet away laid Kimberly's bow and arrow; only light that was in the room was the flames coming from the torches on a quick look, he glanced down at his body. He was still in his ranger suit. A chain was wrapped around his waist and his knees. He tried to move his hands, but they were pinned behind his back. Ahead was the sound of water dripping into water.

"Kimberly, where are you?!" Tommy shouted and his voice echoed through the cave.

 _"Kimberly, where are you?!" Kimberly, where are you?!"_

Heavy footsteps could be heard as they echoed continuously against the stone floor. Tommy looked around some more and noticing that dozens of wide and long pointing crystals were lined up against the back-stone wall. Fog suddenly appeared at his knees. If he didn't know better he'd say this was almost like one of Zedd's dark dimensions.

"Hello, Tommy!" greeted a gold monkey as he walked over to Tommy. "It's been while!"

"What do you want, Goldar?" Tommy demanded. "Where's Kimberly?!"

"Oh, she's here too," Goldar laughed as he snapped his fingers. Flames appeared in some of the unlit torches on the back wall. A Carmel hair figure in a pink was chained against a pole directly across from him.

"Tommy, there is another monster here!" Kimberly cried as she struggled to move. "It is half octopus and half elephant."

"I don't remember how to defeat him!" Tommy gasped struggling to move. "I was semiconscious when the team fought him-"

"-that is why you are going to fight him on your own," Goldar announced. "And you will call your powers down-"

"And if I refuse?" Tommy answered.

"You'll never see Pinky again," Goldar warned, he walked over to a bench and picked up a role of tape. "It's your choice."

"Power Down!" Tommy shouted.

Goldar watched as the black ranger disappeared leaving a man only wearing a pair of black swimming trunks chained against the pole. He didn't look like the Tommy that he remembered. This Tommy had short and spiky hair. "I see you finally cut your hair-"

"-will you please release me!?" Tommy interrupted through clenched teeth. "I've called my powers down."

"How am I supposed to know that you'll not try to morph during your battle with Octophantom?" Goldar questioned as he started to pace around the room. "Anytime, you made deals with Zedd, you went behind his back and double crossed him-"

"I love Kim and I'll fight without my powers so I don't lose her again. There is that good enough?!" Tommy shouted as he started to struggle.

Goldar smirked holding up his role of purple tape. "Zedd made power ranger tape-"

"-what is power ranger tape?" Tommy questioned raising a brow.

"Zedd created it when Kimberly was first brought to this dimension six or seven years ago," Goldar explained. "He had it teleported from all the locations where there was a jar of Ivan Ooze's ooze. So, he had the ooze made it into a long stripe of tape. It can be used to restrain or prevent morphing." He tore off a piece of tape and it turned into a long flexible ooze chain. He threw the chain at Tommy's morpher and it wrapped itself around the sliver bracelet and turned into a silk like bandage.

"Okay, you have the battle like you want," Tommy sighed glancing down at morpher.

Goldar snapped his fingers and the chains fell off Tommy. Within the blink of an eye Goldar vanished. "Tommy! Let's fight!" shouted a voice from far off.

"Grab my power bow and go hide behind a crystal," Kimberly suggested.

* * *

"Where are you, black ranger?!" called out the Octophantom. Tommy peaked around and saw Octophantom walking around and he stopped once he saw his reflection in a crystal. "Oh, I am such a handsome monster."

While Octophantom was looking at his reflection, Tommy pointed the arrow at Octophantom's chest. He pulled back and the arrow went flying through the air and hit Octophantom. He constantly continued to shoot arrows at the monster and the monster exploded. Glancing down at his bracelet the purple tape disappeared. "Tommy, are you okay!?" Kimberly cried as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Never better," Tommy answered pulling Kimberly into a tight hug.

"Tommy, I remember what happened when we fought Octophantom, " she beamed after he kissed her cheek. "We were leading a cleanup crew to clean up Angel Grove. But, Octophantom appeared and captured you. Then he caught, Trini, Billy and I. We were chained to poles and Jason had to fight him on his own Then we defeated him with the megazord!"

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **I have never seen a monster that required the rangers to fight without their powers or ended up using another ranger's weapon before. So, I thought it would be interesting. In the next chapter, they will finally get back into the really dimension. How will that happen? Find out in the next chapter!**


	21. Returun to Real World

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **For my half of the chapter, Tommy and Kim will be discussing the gems, special abilities, and getting out of the dimension.**

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly could feel the darkness drawing them closer and pressing down, as they walked into the woods. The tree branches were spiked and the leaves that once hung on the trees were brown and laying on the ground. No signs of life seemed to be present in this forest for a long team. It was so dark and difficult to see which direction they were going in, almost making it like maze.

"It is so cold," Kimberly whispered when felt a cold breeze on her bare skin. "Are you sure this is the only way to go?"

"I'm sure," Tommy sighed as he started to shiver. "We need to get away from these monsters."

"I wish we had the backpack with all those items you had in it," Kimberly stated. "Now, all we have left is the clothes on our backs."

"Me too," Tommy agreed glancing down at his pair of swimming trunks. They were no longer new looking. Now, they had small rips all over them as if they natural wore out over time. "We have to keep going. I have a feeling there will be a portal somewhere close by."

* * *

Back about ten years ago, they smiled as they walked hand in hand around Angel Grove High, in the park, or along the shoreline at the beach. Now, Tommy wept inside for those times that had flew by. When they were teens, they smiled at everyone who passed them. Now, they were stuck in another dimension alone running from monsters. Was it living or just fight for survival?

"Tommy, can you tell me about the gems?" Kimberly asked. "How did I become a ranger? I have no idea why I can levitate."

"The gem choose a person that it thinks is worthy of becoming a ranger," Tommy explained. "When it bonded with you, it gave you the ability to levitate. When my gem bonded with me, I was able to get the ability to turn invisible. Conner has supper speed, Kira has a sonic screen, and Ethan has impenetrable skin-"

"-can I pass my powers on to someone else-"

"-the gem wouldn't have bonded with you if it didn't think you were worthy," Tommy answered as they continued to walk through the dark forest. "The only way it can be passed to someone else is if you are destroyed."

"I guess we're both suck with all this ranger business again," Kimberly sighed. "I was hoping we'd be done with by now."

"Kim, even if the black gem didn't bond with me, I'd.. I mean we would be mentoring the team-"

"-Tommy, I don't think I'd be the best person to mentor the new team," Kimberly interrupted. "I am just learning how to fight again and regaining my memories from my ranger days. And I still don't know if I could do the team any good as the pink ranger due to all this stuff taking place.

"Kim, you'd do great," Tommy assured her. "I actually think it will be a huge benefit with having you join the team. And I think us both mentoring the ranger would also help our team. You and I both could talk things over and make decisions for our team."

"I'm sure you've been a great mentor to the team," she answered with a weak smile. "You were always a great leader back in our days."

"Kimberly, you remembered that I was the leader of the power rangers back in our days!" Tommy gasped as huge light appeared dozens of feet away from them.

"Is that a portal?" Kimberly questioned.

"It is!" Tommy cried as they broke out in a run and started to run to the portal. "We're finally out of here!"

* * *

Hayley took a deep breath as she inserted the piece of meteor into the laser, this had better work, she couldn't fail with the teens watching her, Connor would never let her live it down. Hopefully her hypothesis was correct, "Cross your fingers," she muttered as she turned on the switch.

Tommy was confused, he was back in the lab, at least it looked like his lab, it was darker than usual, his helmet, he was morphed! That explained what was going on, he needed to demorphed, "Power down!" he ordered.

When nothing happened he frowned, "Power Down," still something, "Hayley I think I have a problem," he said, turning to look at Hayley and his teammates, that was when it hit him, he had gone through the portal with Kimberly, but Kimberly was nowhere to be seen...

"Where's..." Tommy began but before he could finish the sentence there was a sudden flash of light as a portal opened and deposited Kimberly, morphed in her suit just like him onto the floor.

Kimberly scrambled up to her feet and looked around, "Tommy!" she cried out in terror.

The black ranger stepped forward, hugging her, "It's okay Beautiful," He muttered, "I'm right here, I'm just stuck in my ranger suit, my dino gem must have been fused with my morpher when Trent fossilized me."

Kimberly nodded her head, took a deep breath and powered down, or at least she tried to power down.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly as she started to have a panic attack, "Kimberly calm down, just... take off your helmet, there's a latch on each side of the helmet that you just need to undo."

"I can't find them," Kimberly said, her voice panicked filled.

Tommy frowned, reaching out and undoing the latches easily, as he was doing that Kim reached up and did the same for him, so they couldn't remove their own suit but they could remove each other's suit, good to know.

Tommy frowned, "I can't work like this," he said, "We need each other to get out of our suits, if an emergency comes up..."

"But what are we going to do about bills and stuff," Kim asked, "I mean, I doubt I still have a job because I never showed up."

"I have sick leave," Tommy insisted, "I'll still get paid, and this isn't going to last forever, we'll figure things out."

The two love birds wrapped each other up in their arms as Connor asked loudly, "Is someone going to tell me who the pink chick is?"

* * *

 **A/N from Catlovingmermaid: here's my half of the chapter, as for Connor's remark, it seemed like something he would say.**


	22. Ranger Suits

**Author's note from Catlovingmermaid:**

 **Kim and Tommy figure out how to get out of their suits.**

* * *

Kim leaned into Tommy after the teens left, they were safe, for now, but how long would it last, they wanted her trap in the other dimension, and they would stop at nothing to insure that. She just wished she knew who They were.

Tommy had told her that through the course of being a power ranger they had made a lot of enemies, and they were the ones attacking her, but she wished that she knew for sure who they were, maybe if she knew who was behind it and what they wanted they could come to a peaceful agreement. As it was she was getting tired of living in fear and not exactly knowing what it is she was afraid of.

"Are you okay Beautiful?" Tommy's voice whispered in her ear as she felt his strong arms around her. She smiled, feeling safer already with him next to her, how had she been so lucky as to have him as her fiancé, especially since she couldn't remember most of their dates.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim insisted, "I just can't quite believe that we're out of that dimension, I was starting to think we would never get out."

"Never get out," Tommy said, a teasing tone entering his voice, "Kim, Beautiful, this is me we are talking about, I would keep fighting to get you out of there even if I was an inch from death. You just ask Jason about all the times that I refused to leave a battle, or even insist that I participate even though we all knew that my powers weren't as strong as the others. He would also tell you how many times he had to have me teleported out of the battlefield because I had completely passed out from exhaustion."

Kim smiled, she couldn't remember a lot of that time period, but she believed him, she didn't know anyone as stubborn as Tommy Oliver, or at least if she did, she couldn't remember who, maybe Jason, he sounded stubborn the few times she saw him, "Was there any reason for you to have been so careless about your own safety?"

Tommy shifted his weight so that he would be more comfortable, "It wasn't my safety I was worried about, sometimes you were in danger, or else it was the whole world, I hated when you got hurt while I sat on the sidelines."

Kim nodded before pulling on the neck of her uniform, it was really hot in it and she didn't know if she would be able to handle wearing it twenty-four seven until they figured out a way to take it off or demorph, "This thing is hot," she complained.

Tommy fell silent for a second, "I wonder," he said softly, more to himself than to Kim, before he stepped back from Kim and started pulling the zipper down on Kim's uniform. In under a minute Kim was out of her power suit, standing in her pink swim suit, with her uniform completely gone, "Just like I thought," Tommy said, "I was able to remove your helmet and your uniform, so you should be able to do the same for me."

Kim turned around to face Tommy and motioned for him to turn around so she could reach the zipper, "Okay, then let's get you out of your suit."

* * *

"How does it feel to be out of your ranger suit?" Kimberly asked as she finished pilling the ranger suit off Tommy's skin.

"It feels great," Tommy answered as he watched their ranger suits disappear. "I feel much more comfortable in swimming trunks."

"Tommy, don't you think it's funny that you couldn't remove your own helmet? But, for some reason I could-"

"-I know what you mean," Tommy quickly interrupted when he pulled Kimberly into his arms. "You couldn't get your helmet off yourself, either. But, I was able to remove it. We were both able to pull the zipper in the back of each other's suit and slowly pill it off each other. Right now, the key to getting out of our ranger suits is each other."

"-I was thinking the same thing. Wait what about our jobs!" Kimberly gasped. She took off running towards the stairs. "I need to call my employer!"

* * *

Kimberly reached the top of the stair case and safe a red light blinking in the corner. She went over to the answering machine and someone had left three new messages. Her hands began to shake as she pressed the button to play back the messages.

 _"Kimberly, this is Mr. Smith. Why haven't you shown up for work?" asked Mr. Smith. "Are you sick? If so you need to call me."_

"Oh, no!" Kimberly thought as she pressed the button to play the next message. "I never called in. What am I going to tell them?"

 _"Kimberly, this is Mr. Smith again. It is noon and you still haven't showed up for work!" yelled Mr. Smith. "Where are you?! Why haven't you called in!"_

"I bet I don't have a job!" Kimberly fretted when Tommy walked up the stairs. "Tommy what am I going to do?"

"We need to know what Mr. Smith said," Tommy stated putting his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it isn't as bad it seems."

 _"Kimberly, this is Mr. Smith! It is 5:00. I've called you twice today. I went to the trouble of calling your cell phone. And you still don't answer!" shouted Mr. Smith. "Don't bother even showing up for work or even calling. You are fired!"_

"What am I going to do about my job?" Kimberly asked as she threw her arms around Tommy and started to cry. "I can't help I was taken by Zeltrax."

"We'll figure something out," Tommy consoled wrapping his arms around her body. "After Christmas there will be several positions open in the athletic department. You can apply for one of them and I'll write a letter of recommendation for you-"

"-you can't go to school," Kimberly quickly interrupted. "What if there was a monster attack and you had to morph. There is no way you could leave class and then the black ranger shows up. Everyone would catch on that-"

"-don't worry," Tommy assured her. "I already called Randall and told her that I am ill and need to take a leave absence for a while. If Devin and Cassidy found out that we were power rangers our lives would never be the same again. I guess unless I am going into battle, I'm stuck here."

"Anytime you need groceries, house hold items, or a bill paid, I can go pay them for you-"

"-Beautiful, that is very sweet of you," Tommy broke in as they went over to the couch. "But, I've already gotten Haley to take care of that. I bet villains are already looking all over for you now that you've escaped the dimension."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **What do you think the villains' have planned? How do you think Tommy and Kim will make time pass while waiting to find a way to get out of the suits on their own? Find out in the next chapter!**


	23. Talking About a Wedding

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **We are finally reaching the exciting part about Tommy and Kimberly planning for their future, while waiting to get out of their ranger suits. Kimberly has another thing she is concerned about their future. How will Tommy take it?**

* * *

The future was something Kimberly always worried about since she learned about her mother and step-father being behind the breakup of hers and Tommy's relationship. First it was telling Tommy about who wrote the letter, then being trapped in the dimension, losing her memories, and trying to regain them. Then it was hiding as a mermaid to and hiding from the villains to avoid going back to the dimension, and finding Tommy. But, she thought after Tommy used his three wishes for her everything would be better. He was determined to help her get her memories back, give her a happier life, and love her. But, it changed when she was captured by Zeltrax. She wondered if she'd ever see Tommy again after she went back to the dimension. Once Tommy entered the dimension she worried about his safety and them getting out of the dimension. Now, that they were out of the dimension, they had been worrying about they would be getting out of their ranger suits for the last month. During the last month, Tommy stayed in the basement with Kimberly unless the rangers went into battle. She knew he loved her because he didn't want her going to battle when she couldn't remember how to fight and him worrying about every monster attack was a trap to capturing Kimberly again. She knew it would be better to tell him the truth. But, how would that ease his mind? How would he take _"Tommy, I've been rescued from the dimension twice? First when you wished I'd have a place to go. And then when you finally got into the dimension about I was captured by Zeltrax. I can come and help you fight because I know I won't be going back to the dimension for a while because Goldar told me I wouldn't."_

Sure, Tommy was smart enough to figure that out and he'd ask her several questions regarding the issue. _"Kim, it's been a month. I know the villains' have something planned. What exactly did Goldar tell you? Do you know something I don't? Do you realize how I'd feel if you were taken back there? Do you realize it could take me much longer to get to you? And do you realize that I may not be able to get you back this time?"_

Then she would have to tell him what Goldar told her a few months previously. But, it would lead to her having to tell him the truth about how their fate after they married. She had been wanting to tell him this statement for the last month. _"Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I just didn't want to ruin our relationship. You don't have to worry; I won't be going back alone. Goldar told me that the next time I returned to the dimension; it would be after our wedding. But, this time you will be going back to the dimension with me."_

When they weren't in battle, Tommy stayed down in the basement with Kimberly. She would have thought that he'd be worried about the rangers having to go to school with Trent as the evil white ranger. For a while, he was. But, that all changed when Trent overcoming the evil spell he was under and joined the rangers to use his powers for good. And they had an extra ranger to help them in battle. Anytime she'd ask him if he was worried, he'd reply with a simple answer. "Kira, Trent, Conner, or Ethan will contact me if anything unusual goes on. And we can watch the computer screens to see if any monster attacks are taking place."

She would have thought that he'd be bored being stuck down in the basement. But, he told her that it wouldn't be as lonely or boring with her being down there with him. He didn't seem to mind that he had to rely on Kimberly to get him out of his ranger suit, anytime that he needed to be in the bathroom or when they were in bed. Haley was also helping with the cooking and the bought them a small refrigerator and a microwave to keep down in the basement, so they could warm up left over from the previous day. Anytime, they walk around the basement in their ranger suits, their helmets were laying next the computer system.

* * *

Tommy yawned tiredly as he laid awake the pull-out bed in the corner of the basement. Over the last month, he was finally able to get a good night's sleep. No more worrying about villains finding them while they were in the dimension, worrying where they were going to sleep, and what they would find when they woke up the next morning. Another bonus was not having to sleep in his black swimming trunks, which were not always comfortable. He slept much more comfortable in a pair of green and white plaid flannel pajama pants and a black tee shirt. Kimberly turned over and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled weakly as he put his arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Even in her sleep she was so beautiful. Her pink satin night gown looked almost like a princess dress. Tommy smiled weakly as he gave his best friend and soon to be wife a kiss on top of the head.

"Hopefully, you'll sleep now," he thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

Just shortly after they returned from the dimension and had been in his basement a week together, he told Kimberly, "As soon as Haley finds a way out to get us out of our ranger suits, I want to marry you." Since then she told him she was having seconds thought about the wedding. Up until she was captured by Zeltrax, that was all she talked about. But, she said kept telling him that they were rushing things too soon. They had been engaged for a long time, how was that rushing thing. Finally, an hour ago it made sense.

 _"Please don't take Tommy, back to the dimension with me!" Kimberly cried. "Goldar, I know you said that once we were married I was going back and he was coming with me. But, could you please not make him go. He doesn't need to be tortured just because he married a ranger who can't remember how to fight or because you want to get back at him."_

Those words echoed in his head since he shook her and woke her up. She was soaked in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. But, now she was sleeping peacefully. However, he was not. He knew his fate now and why Kimberly was having seconds thought. She was going back and he would be returning with her. He remembered back years ago, when she wanted to go to the Pan Global Games. He didn't want her to leave, but knew it was be selfish of him to ask her to stay, knowing she'd regret it later. Now, they were in that spot again. Tommy didn't want to go back to the dimension. However, he wasn't going to let that steal his and Kimberly's dream of getting married. He knew the following morning; he was going to have to talk to her.

* * *

Before he did that he was going to need a plan of action, Zordon always had a plan when something like this came up, and it always worked. Kimberly couldn't remember how to fight, so he should teach her, it should be easy enough, power rangers were almost instinctive fighters. All he had to do was teach her to trust her instincts. Even if he wasn't quite sure how to do that, sure he was a teacher but this was different. Technically Kimberly already knew all of this, it was just locked up in her mind somewhere and he had to teach her how to unlock it. Maybe this would trigger some memories.

He glanced over at Kimberly, asleep next to him, he didn't want to disturb her, but he suddenly felt a sense of urgency, as if time was running out. Maybe it would take a while to train her or something.

Kim stirred in her sleep, she could feel someone watching her, she slowly cracked open an eye to see Tommy staring at her, "What is going on?" she asked, confused.

"I have an Idea," Tommy announced, pulling her out of bed, "I'm going to teach you how to fight again."

"Do you really think that will work?" Kim asked, it sounded too good to be true.

"Of course, I taught Karate through high school so how hard can it be; besides you technically already know how to fight, you just forgotten."

"You shouldn't waste your time on me, don't you have to help the teens?"

Tommy laughed, "They already know how to fight, if they need me, they'll call me in."

Kim gave him a look, a look that said she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should say it, "Go on," Tommy coaxed, "You can say it."

"I'm not sure this is real or not, but, back when you were the Green Ranger, you never had your communicator on, drove Jason, I think his name is, up the wall. Who's to say you won't forget it now."

Tommy laughed nervously, of all the memories she could remember, it had to be that one, "Yes well, I got better on that one." he paused for a second, "Now no changing the topic, I'm going to come at you and you are going to stop me anyway you can. I have a feeling that you still know how to fight, if you just relax and let your reflexes take over."

"You're saying that I'm over thinking?" Kim asked as Tommy charged her, she stepped out of the way and used her hands to send him on his back.

"Ouff," Tommy huffed as his breath was knocked out of him, "See you still can fight, just like I said, we just need to get it so that you can do it consciously instead of instinctively."

* * *

 **Author note Catlovingmermaid: There you go, as for Kim being able to fight when she isn't thinking about it is because of muscle memory, she might have forgotten how to fight but her body hasn't she just needs to remember how.**


	24. News Flash

**Author Note: Catlovingmermaid, Hi everyone so today Kim and Tommy are getting out of their suits.**

* * *

Tommy groaned as his back met the ground a lot harder than he would like, he really needed to invest in pads for the lab.

"Oh my gosh," Kim exclaimed, holding a gloved hand out to help him up, "Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy laughed grabbing the hand and yanking her down on top of him, "Perfectly.

"Ug!" a voice called out, "What did I just walk in on."

The two lovebirds looked at each other, "Hi Connor."

"You two need to get a room," Connor insisted, wrinkling his nose.

"Technically," Tommy responded, helping Kim up, "This is a room," he gestured around him, "and it belongs to me."

"We weren't even doing anything inappropriate," Kim pointed out, "I mean, there isn't much we can do while stuck in the power ranger suits."

Just then the computer beeped, Tommy ran over to the computer and pulled the notification up, "It's Elsa," he muttered, "She has some kind of slime..." he paused for a second, "I'm going to check this out, Connor stay with Kim okay?"

Connor groaned, why did he have to babysit a fully-grown power ranger who couldn't remember how to fight.

"I don't need a babysitter you know," Kim insisted, "I can take care of myself."

"Just keep him out of trouble," Tommy insisted before he climbed onto his ATV and drove off.

"So," Connor said, bouncing on his toes, "You and Dr. O are getting married."

Kim shot Connor a scathing look that she usually reserved for monsters, not that she knew that. Connor stepped back a pace, "Just trying to get a conversation going," he offered.

"Yeah," Kim said with a sigh, "We've known each other since we were young kids," she smiled, "We kind of knew we were going to be together; I just wish..."

"Wish what..." Connor asked, showing that he had matured a lot since becoming a power ranger.

Kim shook her head, Connor wouldn't understand, nobody understood, not even Tommy, though he at least tried to. She was still afraid of getting married and going back to the other dimension. It scared her, even if she was learning how to fight and how to use her bow, which surprisingly seemed to be second nature to her. Fears circled through her head all the time, what would happen in the other dimension, what memories would she remember, What if the memory of her writing that letter she had heard about was true, what if when she got her memory back she discovered that she really didn't love Tommy anymore?

That thought terrified her, as it had since the memory had surfaced a little while ago. This wasn't one of those memories that she could ask Tommy rather it was fake or not, and well, she didn't want to find out the truth... but if it was true then perhaps there was someone out there that believed she was dead and mourning her unnecessarily.

She plopped down on the couch and pressed her thumb and forefinger against her forehead, she was giving herself a headache with all this worrying.

"Hi guys," Kira offered coming down the stairs, "What's up?"

"Dr. O is off investigating something," Connor announced, "and the future Mrs. O is freaking out over... Something... I'm not sure what."

Kim didn't even bother responding to that future Mrs. O comment as Kira said, "What she needs is to find something to do while we wait for Dr. O to get back from his mission."

Kira walked over to what she assumed was a table, it was hard to tell with all of the stuff that was piled on top of it, "Why does he have a filing cabinet if he doesn't use it."

"Tommy isn't the most organized power ranger," Kim insisted, "That award goes to Billy," she paused for a second, "I think, I don't really remember, Billy was the one who gave him the cabinet."

"Why don't we go through this stuff and file it for him," Kira offered figuring that it would distract Kim for a while.

For the most part they went through two years' worth of junk mail, with different things mixed in, like a picture of the original team and a strange looking bone.

"What's this?" Kira asked, holding it up.

"I don't remember, but I think it might be dangerous," Kim answered, "Let's leave that one until Tommy gets back."

As if by saying that Tommy appeared with Hayley, "Guess what," he announced, "Hayley thinks she's found a way to get us out of our suits!"

* * *

Kimberly couldn't believe that Kira was under a spell which caused her to break into Tommy's lab and steal a bone. And to top things off, she was unconscious in the museum since closing time. It was a good thing that Haley was able to convince the person locking up that they needed to go check the museum because some of Kira's classmates told them that the museum was the last place they saw her. Ever since the new team of rangers formed, Trent had been under a spell and became the evil white ranger. Something that Tommy could relate to perfectly because he experienced that himself. Now Kira had been under a spell and had felt bad for everything she did. It wasn't an evil ranger thing, but something Kimberly could relate to. All day she had a memory floating in her head. It had taken place several years ago when both her and Jason were captured by Divatox and used as sacrifices for Maligore. Just the thought of being lower into the fire and popping up under an evil spell was something she'd never forget. Especially when Tommy removed his helmet and told her she wasn't evil; Kat even told her that they were friends.

"Hey," Tommy greeted as he sat down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just thinking about the time when Jason and I were captured by Divatox," she began. "I was just like Kira and did things I normally wouldn't do. Kat tried to tell me we were friends. And I told her that I didn't have any friend and that pink was out. Lerigot used some magic to reverse the spell. Jason was dangling under the fire pit and I helped you pull him out."

"Kim, you've regained another memory!" Tommy cried as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's one of the first memories that I've regained since we got out of the dimension-"

"-speaking of the dimension," Tommy interrupted taking a deep breath. "I think we need to talk about it."

"Tommy, there isn't much to talk about-"

"-Kim, I you've been keeping a secret from me. I feel like it is time that we discuss the issue," Tommy declared. "We're going to be married and as a married couple, we will be discussing issues that we are currently in. And I learned right now that we are in a situation that we need to discuss. Kim, you know that I love you more than life itself. But, I hate that you've been holding in something that has been troubling you."

"Tommy, I know that you want out of your ranger suit as much as I do," Kimberly said when he planted a kiss on her head. "It's a struggle to peel the suits off our bodies and it's frustrating not being able to call our powers down-"

"-you won't have to worry about that much longer," Haley interrupted as she led the four teens down into the lab. "I've found some slime that we can through on you both. You should both be out of your ranger suits."

Tommy put helmet on and handed Kimberly the pink helmet. "Haley, test it out on me first," Tommy suggested. "I want to know this is safe before it is used on Kim-"

"-Tommy, I'll be fine," Kimberly promised after she put on her helmet. "She might as well use it on both of us at the same time."

She took hold of Tommy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "After, we're out of our suits, we will be continuing our conversation," Tommy whispered.

Haley fired the laser gun and green slime covered Tommy and Kimberly. The green slime landed on the floor and both of them were gone. "Tommy, where are you?" Kimberly asked.

"Kim, I am right here," he answered. "Why can't I see you?"

"Tommy, are you pulling a trick on me by turning invisible?!" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe, you two had better go look in the mirror," Kira suggested as she exchanged looks with her team mates.

"That would be for the best," Conner agreed. "Trent and Ethan what do you think?"

Neither one of the boys answered him. All they did was shake their heads yes.

"Kim and I are both invisible," Tommy gasped.

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **How do you think Tommy and Kim will become visible again? Find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Take Chances

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **We're dealing with Tommy and Kim finally getting out of their ranger suits.**

* * *

Sometimes, we have to take chances when it comes to certain things. At the time we don't know if it is the right decision or not. All we can do is give it our best judgement and do what we think is right at the time. Hayley was in that position when she found a way to get Tommy and Kim out of their ranger suits. But, she'd have to use a dino gem. The only problem was that she was afraid to do it because she thought it was too dangerous. Tommy convinced her that it would work and wanted her to test it on his dino gem to make sure it was safe before they tried it on Kimberly.

"Tommy, I'll be fine!" Kimberly promised when she saw black squares lying flat in midair. She feared that if they used just Tommy's gem, it could be too much for him. But, if they used hers too, it could be safer. They'd be using the same amount of power and wouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong. "They can use my gem too. We'll both become visible again at the same time."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Kimberly promised as she pulled the covers down and laid on the table next to Tommy. "We'll be fine."

She felt Tommy's invisible hand laying on top of the covers. As Hayley was placing black square monitors on her chest, Kimberly took hold of Tommy's hand and her fingers laced up with his. Once they finished hooking Tommy and Kimberly up and had them strapped down to the table, Ethan placed the gems in the machine.

* * *

"Hayley, the machine is using up too much power!" Ethan cried when sparks where shooting up from the machine.

"Turn off the power!" Kira shouted trembling in fear.

Hayley ran over to the machine and pulled the lever as hard as she could. Just as Tommy and Kimberly became visible again, their dino gems were shattered. Tommy's was broken into three separate parts, while Kimberly's was just broken in half. Hayley rushed over to the four teen who were gathered around Tommy and Kimberly. Both of them were unconscious and not responding at all.

"We need to get them to the hospital!" Conner stated in a worried tone.

* * *

Tommy was somewhere strange; it took him a while to realize that he was in the other dimension. Wait! Panic seized him, where was Kimberly?! He spun around, looking for her when he heard the crunch of leaves as someone approached him from behind.

Tommy turned around a sigh of relief on his lips only for it to turn to a gap of confusion, he recognized the costume he had worn it for a whole year, but that was impossible, he was the only one to wear that uniform so who was behind the helmet?

"I see you remember me," Zeo ranger five: red said.

"How is this possible?" Tommy demanded as he ducked to dodge a kick to the head. If he wanted to fight he needed to remind this punk that he was the best. Suddenly he notices something strange, like the northern lights, only they were playing a scene, a scene he remembers quite well. The Command Center was in pieces and he and his teammates were trying to get back in to check on Zordon. Feelings of desperation filled his body, making it hard for him to fight his former self? He wasn't quite sure what was going on.

But that was only half the memory, Tommy thought silently, Zordon was okay and we got the power chamber instead. He dodged a kick and returned one in turn, the eerie lights surrounding them swirled around, and a new scene took its place, The Letter.

This time the memory filled him with despair and a sharp twinge of pain nearly doubled him over. The Letter had been a fake, it had nothing to do with Kim's true feelings for him. They have talked about it, they were getting married, if he could just get out of here.

He landed another kick, and the scene changed again as different emotions filled his body, helplessness, worry, and fear almost paralyzed him as he saw Jason crumple, limp and motionless accept for the rapid raising and falling of his chest as he gasped for breath and the knowledge that Jason was dying filled his mind. That had been the worst part of the whole Zeo experience, watching helplessly as Jason struggled, it was even harder than going through his green ranger powers.

He kicked his former ranger form hard, and the red ranger nodded his head, "You fight well," he said before he disappeared.

"Okay," Tommy stated, "This is strange, even for ranger standards."

"I see you finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?" a voice called out with a laugh.

Tommy turned around grimacing as he saw his white ranger form approaching. The strange fog formed around him and he saw Kimberly, stuck in the past with a monster and no way to get her the help she desperately needed. Fear clutched at his stomach, but he straightened up, Kim was a resourceful girl and Zordon already arrived in Angel Grove.

He landed a punch, and the fog swirled around again as a new memory popped up. Fear again, a common emotion it seemed, as well as worry, panic, and all out despair, as Zordon laid dying in front of them, their powers gone and no idea on the next step they needed to take to save the earth.

That had been when he and the others had met Ninjor, and got their spirit animals. He delivered another blow to his former power ranger form, the scene changed again and this time it was Kim, flashing pink as she struggled to stay conscious.

He tried to hit his former self only for it to change to Kim being strapped to the table slowly spinning as her life ebbed away. He braced himself, they got her back, she was fine, and he needed to finish this battle to get to her. Determination filled him as he hit the White Ranger.

A new scene formed in the fog, Kat this time was standing on some strange devise that was slowly turning her evil. There was nothing he could do but turn his back on her. Will he be able to rescue her in time?

Tommy shook his head, it was just a memory, and he had rescued her in time. He quickly kicked out landing a blow.

"You're strong," The white ranger announced, "But are you strong enough to rescue Kimberly?" he asked, disappearing.

* * *

 **Author note Catlovingmermaid: Okay, for my half of the chapter Tommy is fighting his former self, and while he is fighting he sees scenes from that time period, as well as feels the emotions for them, that were physically and emotionally challenging, which is why the green ranger will be the hardest battle, not that it will be more physically harder but emotionally harder.**


	26. Fight for Love

**A/N: Catlovingmermaid here, my part of the chapter will be about how Tommy wakes up from his coma.**

* * *

Tommy stepped carefully through the woods, looking around for any sign of Kimberly, the eerie silence grated at his nerves, making him prone to jump at any movement in the trees or a snapping twig under foot. Where was Kimberly?

Just then he heard a noise that he would recognize anywhere, the Dragon Flute, which only meant one thing... the green ranger. If the green ranger was there and if it was like the other fights, it was going to be a hard fight to win.

"I had a feeling you were going to show up," he said, grabbing the dragon dagger that was suddenly quivering in the tree trunk behind him, at least green ranger gave him a weapon.

Around him the fog gathered up and started to swirl around him as scenes formed. Tommy braced himself, well aware that these scenes would be the most difficult ones for him.

Sure enough the colors in the fog settled and he saw himself kicking the others out of their zord, snapping and yelling at Kim. These memories were fuzzy, and fragmented, seen through the eyes of someone under a spell with no control over what he was doing. Suddenly the fog took shape into a much clearer picture, the green ranger was standing over a defenseless Jason, stepping on his arm to prevent him from moving as he brought the sword of darkness down for the killing blow.

"No!" Tommy growled out, swinging the dragon dagger out at the Green Ranger, "That wasn't me, that was Rita!"

That was what Jason always told him when he was haunted by those memories, it wasn't his fault it was Rita's, besides the blow never landed, Billy had gotten a lock on Jason and teleported him out just in time.

The scene changed again as Tommy and the Green Ranger circled each other, this time he was tied up to a post and once the others had gotten to him he was sent back to the Command Center leaving the others to fight his battle. Following this was fragments of memories of being knocked down, blown up, and more often then not ordered back to base before the battle was over.

Tommy suddenly found himself on his knees, yes, his green powers were weak and made it hard for him to fight, but he kept fighting to the end. When the others had their coins taken away, he had kept fighting until he got his friends coins back, even if he had nearly been killed in the process.

He got back on his feet, glaring at the green ranger as the scene changed again, this time he didn't see him in the picture, only a green candle burning merrily as he became weaker and weaker.

The green candle, Tommy felt panic built up in his throat, but he refused to scream, that period of time had been the hardest one, but he came up on top because he had Jason and the others and Kim. Kimberly who was somewhere in these woods in need of his help. He couldn't let her down, just like he didn't let her down back then, he was her knight in shining armour and he was going to rescue her.

He kicked out with a blow stronger than any other blow he had ever delivered and sent Green Ranger into a tree.

Green Ranger nodded as the other rangers appeared out of nowhere, "You have proved that you are willing to fight for your life, but now you must fight for your love." They explained holding out the pieces of his Dino Gem.

* * *

There were days that being tired came in two different forms, mentally and physically. Tommy's body felt like its was constantly being drained out of him, as if he was an electrical outlet. While his body needed to rest and his mind needed to move, just to burn all of the anxiety out. Without exercise, his mind would help him up all night for sure. Without any rest, his body was sure to go hit the exhaustion button at any time. Many of times, he'd just hit the snooze button and his battery would start to charge. Of all times, why did it have to be now? He was fighting himself as the green ranger. This was one battle he had to win because saving Kimberly depended on it.

"Give up?" asked the green ranger.

"That is something, I'll never do," Tommy panted as he hit the ground. Sweat running down his face.

"I guess this is over," answered the green ranger. "You have passed the test."

"Test?" Tommy gasped as the green ranger helped him up. "What are you talking about."

"You have been fighting for your life," The red Zeo ranger said when he appeared next to the green ranger. "And you've been fighting for your true love."

"You've proven that your will to live is stronger than any ranger," added the white ranger when he came into view. "And you were willing to do whatever it took to save your girl friend."

All three ranger held out their hands and a piece of the gem was inside their closed fists. The three pieces merged together and appeared in the green rangers hand. "I believe this is yours," stated the green ranger.

A bright pink light came shining out of no where and an unconscious Kimberly was laying on the ground.

"What is she doing here?!" Tommy gasped when he lifted Kimberly into his arms. "Is she okay?"

"She's been fighting for her life too," stated the white ranger. "She had to fight the pink ranger and she won the battle-"

"-how'd she become unconscious?" Tommy asked.

"She remembered the day that she brought into the dimension," revealed the green ranger when he walked over to them. "She fought Zeltrax and Elsa that day. But, she lost the battle."

"You'll never have to suffer like that again," Tommy whispered in Kimberly's ear. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and realized he was a different sitting. He was no longer wearing a black tee shirt and black pants, instead he was wearing a hospital gown. Inside his fist was his black dino gem, he smiled weakly as Haley walked over to him.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "Never felt better."

He got out of bed and walked over to the bed where an unconscious Kimberly was. "I'll stay with you until you wake up," Tommy promised as he pulled down the covers and slid into bed next to her. Leaning over, he gave her a kiss.

Kimberly let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. "Tommy," she smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Kim, what about you," he asked when he noticed a black light was glowing inside his fist. He turned and watched Kimberly open her fist. Inside her fist was her dino gem and it was glowing in a bright shade of pink. "Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better," she answered glancing at her gem. "You'd never believe me if I told-"

"-yes, I would," he promised as he rolled over on his side and scooped her in his arms. "You were fighting for your life just like me."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92: Now that Tommy and Kim are out of the ranger suits, they will be planning their wedding in the next chapter.**


	27. Wedding Fears

**Author's notes from SpecialK92:**

 **I hope everyone had a great holiday season. Catlovingmermaid and I are back with our co-writing story. Sorry, it's been awhile.**

* * *

 _"Thank you for all that you've done for me and Kim," Tommy smiled. "It means more to us that you've stuck by us through all of these trails we've faced lately."_

 _"Dr. O, we miss seeing you at school," Conner stated._

 _"I'll be back at school Monday," Tommy assured him._

 _"Dr. O, what are you going to do when you marry Kimberly?" Kira questioned. "I hope Randall will allow you to take time off and to go on a honey moon."_

 _"Don't worry," Tommy promised. "Kim and I have planned on getting married over Christmas break."_

Those words still echoed inside Kimberly's mind as she was trying on pink dresses. So, far none of them had satisfied her. All she had on her mind was that once she married Tommy, they'd be going back to the dimension at any time. Just thinking about that dimension made her shake all over. Tommy had other and greater responsibilities as being the black ranger, being a high school science teacher, and being a mentor to the new team of ranger. If he was taken back to the dimension two groups would suffer with his absence. His high school class because he was one of the best teachers in the schools. All the students who were going to be upcoming seniors were constantly saying "I hope I get Dr. Oliver next year." His current students were saying "I've learned more science under Dr. Oliver, than I have any other teacher. Why can't we have more teacher's like him?" And then the new team of rangers would double. One, they would be down a ranger and the rangers were much stronger when they were all together. Two, they wouldn't have a mentor. It wasn't like it was back in hers and Tommy's ranger days when they had a command center to teleport to and talk to a floating head in a tube. According to Tommy, Zordon was killed years ago when Andros shattered Zordon's tube to save the world and purify his sister, Karone, Rita, Zedd, and Divatox. Unlike Zordon, Tommy wasn't trapped in a time warp after a battle with Rita and knew a lot of information about the villain from 10,000 years. Tommy had only met Mesogog a few times. Ever since they got on out of their ranger suits, all Tommy was talking about was how excited he was about marrying her. He couldn't wait to see Kimberly come down the aisle to him in a beautiful lacy and silky pink gown and her hair up in a bun. Many times, she had tried saying _"Tommy, I don't know if we should marry now with all this ranger business going on?"_ But, Tommy always gave her the same response. _"I am very much aware that we are once again wrapped in ranger business. But, I am not going to let that hold me back from marrying you."_

"Kim, I've found a prefect dress for you," Tommy smiled as he walked up to her. In his cart was a rose-pink satin a line dress. The dress had a sweet heart neckline, and floral lace trim. Lying next to the dress was a white dress shirt, a rose-pink bow tie, a rose-pink Cumberland, and a black tux.

"I like it," Kimberly smiled. "I'll go try it on."

Tommy sat on a bench waiting for Kimberly. How long would it take her to get changed? He couldn't wait to see how beautiful she would look in the dress.

"Okay, Tommy, how do I look?" Kimberly asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. She spun around to model in the dress for him.

"I think you look prefect," Tommy purred as his mouth began to water.

* * *

"You really think so?" Kim asked nervously.  
"I know so," Tommy insisted, leaning down for a kiss, "So," he asked, after pulling back up, "Have you picked a Maid of Honor?"  
"Yeah," Kim said silently, "Aisha."  
"Aisha?" Tommy echoed, noting the sadness in Kim's voice, Trini would have been her first choice and the fact that she couldn't make it, for obvious reasons, was something that Kim would have a hard time picking someone else, even if she was good friends with Aisha as well, she had been friends with Trini longer.  
"Yeah," Kim nodded, brushing a tear off her cheek.  
"I know that that was a hard decision," Tommy sympathized, "I miss her too, everybody does."

* * *

Kim smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her dress, as she took a deep breath.  
"Everything is going to be fine," Aisha insisted, as she finished pinning a curl up, "You look like a princess."  
"I wish Trini could be here," Kim confessed, "And that we didn't need to worry about Mesogog or the other dimension."  
"I know," Aisha said, "I wish you can just defeat who you need to defeat to get out of that dimension forever."  
Just then the door to the dressing room opened, revealing Tommy in his black pants and white shirt.  
"Tommy you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck," Aisha said, throwing her hands up in the air, "But knowing you, you don't care," she said, leaving the two love birds alone.  
"You should be getting ready," Kim gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm nervous about the wedding, the bride and groom cake toppers have gone missing, and I'm sure that Mesogog is behind it," Tommy confessed, "So I'm going to walk you down the aisle."  
"If you didn't trust my father to walk me down the aisle, you could have asked Adam, or Rocky or someone, you don't need to protect me all by yourself. Any and all of the power rangers will gladly help you."

* * *

Mesogog smirked as he watched the wedding going on, as soon as they said 'I Do,' he will give them his own wedding present and he would have one less power ranger on his tail.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The second half of the chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	28. Wedding Crashers

**A/N: Catlovingmermaid here, I'll be doing the first half, which is the wedding. I must confess I've only been to one wedding when I was thirteen, for my older brother, and all I can remember from it was the fact the dress I was wearing actually made me look fat, and I was a skinny girl at the time so that was shocking to me.**

* * *

The wedding was going flawlessly so far, Tommy thought to herself as she tried to listen to the vows he and Kim were supposed to be saying. This was as good as a time of any to launch an attack. Multiply power rangers in one place and all unable to morph due to all of the other guests. He should have limited the invitation list to power rangers, that way he wouldn't have to worry about guests getting hurt. It would be simple enough to keep the officiator safe, but all of those other innocent guests might get in the way.  
Someone cleared their throat, causing Tommy to look up, Kim stood more beautiful then he could have ever imagined. He smiled brightly at her before he noticed that she was trying to tell him something, she was moving her eyes, discreetly towards the officiator, who was talking.  
"Do you Thomas Oliver take Kimberly Hart to be your legally wedded wife," he asked, he sounded a little impatience like he was being forced to repeat himself, Tommy felt a blush creep up his cheek, he had totally spaced out. That wasn't a good thing, he needed to be aware of every little detail or a monster could sneak up on them.  
"I do," he said carefully, beaming at Kimberly, hopefully, he could pass his zoning off as wedding jitters.  
"Do you Kimberly Hart take Thomas Oliver as your legally wedded husband?"  
"I do," Kim's voice was sweet and soft and Tommy didn't hear a single tremble in her voice, she was so beautiful and strong.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
Tommy leaned in towards Kim to kiss her when out of nowhere tyrannodrones appeared.  
The reactions were simultaneous, the crowd jumped up scrambling away from the creatures, while the power rangers threw jackets, handbags, and ties down to the ground as they rushed the tyrannodrones.  
"I was afraid of this," Kim confessed, wrapping her arm around his waist.  
"So was I," Tommy agreed, pulling Kim as close as he could, "But don't worry, the others have everything under control."  
Kim glanced over Tommy's shoulder and saw that he was correct, there had been quite a few power rangers in the crowd and none of them had fled, instead, they had attacked the wedding crashers head-on. It was obvious even with them being unable to morph with the rest of the guests nearby that they had the situation taken care of. Even with several of them in dresses.  
Zeltrax grinned, those pesky power rangers thought that the tyrannodrones were the only crashers, which meant he had free range of the love birds. He hefted his ray gun up, took aim and fired it at them.

* * *

Zeltrax stepped away from Tommy and Kimberly and through a smoke bomb at the area guests where sitting in. Some of the rangers were trying to fight of tyrannodrones as best they could. If they could only morph, they'd have weapons and super powers to easily take them down. Others guests were being chased, while others were running away from the wedding.

"5,4,3,2,1" Zeltrax counted backwards. A cloud of smoke appeared and trapped all of the rangers inside. "Try finding your way out of that."

"Very good," Elsa approved with a smile.

Mesogog walked over to a petrified Tommy and Kimberly, who were dozens of feet away from the cloud of smoke. He had never seen Kimberly looking so weak and scared since the time she left dimension. Her arms were wrapped around Tommy's waist and she was holding on to him for dear life. Her eye brows raised and pulled together, her doe eyes were frozen open, and her mouth was open.

"I wonder what is wrong with Dr. Oliver?," Zeltrax laughed turning to face Tommy.

Tommy's mouth sat in a hard line and he had an icy stare. His arms were tightly wrapped around Kimberly's shoulders and he was holding her against his chest.

"He's not going to fight," Elsa remarked with a smile. "Not when he knows, his precious Kimberly would be going back to the dimension-"

"-we can continue the discussion later," Mesogog interrupted as he pointed a shrink ray at Tommy and Kimberly. A green light hit them and they shrank down to the size of a cake topper. Elsa muttered a spell under her breath and a copy appeared on the right side of Tommy and Kimberly. "Elsa, take the copy and place it on their wedding cake."

"I will be happy to do it," Elsa grinned when she picked up the copy and headed over the wedding cake.

"No one will know what happened," Mesogog declared as he placed the real Tommy and Kimberly cake topper in his pocket. "Thanks, to your cloud of smoke, Zeltrax. No one could see what happened to them. And they will think their beloved teacher and his princess were turned to stone. While, they are trying to figure out who turn them back to normal, the real Dr. Oliver and his wife will be trapped in the dimension."

Zeltrax opened a portal and he followed Mesogog into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent and Haley were running a scan on the fake cake topper. They were able to get the cake topper back to a human size. But, every method Haley tried to bring them back to normal did not work.

"We haven't had this much trouble since Dr. O was incased in amber," Kira stated when she walked over to her teacher and his wife. "It's supposed to be their wedding day and the villains' crashed it."

"I bet it was planned for a while," Conner guessed. "Everything was planned just perfectly. You think everything is fine and just as they are officially married, tyrannodrones show up."

"I wonder who turned them into cake toppers?" Ethan wondered while he continued to look straight at *the fake* Tommy and Kimberly. "All I saw was a beam of light hit them. Then a smoke bomb went off. I doubt anyone "

"I bet it was Elsa or Zeltrax," Trent said. "They could be stuck like this much longer than Dr. O was while he was incased in amber-"

"-we still have to keep trying to free them," Haley interrupted in a stern voice.

"Hold on Dr. O," Kira said placing a hand on *the fake* Tommy's shoulder. "We're going to work around the clock to free you two."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **How long do you think it could be before they find out what happened to Tommy and Kimberly? And what is going to happen with to Tommy and Kimberly, now that they are back in the dimension? Find out in the next chapter.**


	29. Return to the Dimension

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Tommy and Kimberly are back in the dimension and must go through some tough challenges and trails in order to escape. This chapter is only the beginning of their next journey in the dimension together.**

* * *

In the middle of an abandoned street full of boarded up windows, clasped building, and vandalized walls and dumpsters sat Tommy and Kimberly. A gold monkey walked out of one of the abandoned buildings and spotted the rangers he had many battles with in back in their high school days. He walked over to them, pushing anyone down who could be standing close by.

"Hello, Tommy," Goldar greeted when he reached Tommy. "How does it fill to be on the losing side for once?"

"It's their wedding day," Elsa said when she walked over to Kimberly. She grabbed the skirt and ripped it. "Oh, I'm sorry about your dress."

"Elsa, that's it!" Goldar gasped. "We can ruin their wedding attire and make them look pitiful. This would be one thing we could always look back on."

"I couldn't agree more!" Zeltrax shouted when we walked over to Tommy and ribbed off one of the sleeves on Tommy's jacket. "We should ruin this this day, after all Tommy Oliver has ruined our plans."

"I couldn't agree more!" Goldar shouted turning to look at Bloom of Doom, Beamcaster, and Scatterbrain. "I order you to find all of the remaining monsters and bring them here."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Bloom of Doom.

"Tell all your friends that I order all of the remaining monsters to rip Kimberly's wedding dress," Goldar instructed. "I want you to make her look like Cinderella after her gown was destroyed by her step sisters."

"Why don't you have soak Tommy and Kimberly in grape juice?" suggested Zeltrax as he ran his sharp claw across Tommy's cheek.

"I love the idea!" Goldar smiled giving Zeltrax a high five. "We'll also have the monsters do that as well."

* * *

Goldar had never been so satisficed before in his life. He could finally say he was responsible for giving Kimberly a bad hair day. Her hair was falling out of the bun and soaked in grape juice. The once beautiful pink gown she called her "wedding dress," appeared to be ruined for good. Her whole dress was covered in large purple polka dots and also full of holes. The bottom of the skirt appeared to have frays of different lengths all the way around it. Goldar pulled out several off the hair pins and watched as her hair fell to her shoulders. "It may still be curled. But, it is no longer in that pretty bun anymore," Goldar laughed as he stared at her petrified face. "And you didn't try to fight. All you did was hug your precious Tommy."

He turned to face an angry petrified Tommy. Tommy's face was covered in dried blood and also was soaked grape juice. His once nice-looking white dress shirt was now purple and torn all over. Even his tux was ruined and appeared to have come from a trash bin, ripped down the back, sleeves ripped out, his bow tie was hanging loose, and even his cumber band was ripped. Tommy's pants were full of holes and even ripped out one side. "You are so weak, Tommy," Goldar mocked running his fingers through Tommy's sticky spiky hair. "You didn't fight back. All you could do is hug your precious Kimberly. Well, take care of her because you will never escape this place again."

"Goldar, shouldn't Kimberly be angry at Tommy?" Asked the Bloom of Doom. "Remember she pricked her finger on a thorn and became jealous of Trini?"

"Yes, that's right!" Goldar gasped when the Bloom of Doom showed him a thorn.

"I want you to go prick Kimberly shoulder with this thorn," instructed the Bloom of Doom handing him the thorn. "When they return to normal, she will blame him for her wedding day being ruined."

Goldar stabbed the thorn into Kimberly's shoulder and a bright green light appeared around her body. "He'll want a divorce for sure," Goldar laughed when beads of blood were running down Kimberly's shoulder. His eyes shifted when he saw Tommy's sliver bracelet laying on the ground. "What happened to his morpher?"

"The Wizard of Deception casted a spell on his morpher," explained the Bloom of Doom. "They say Tommy is the best ranger. So, the wizard created a master morpher. Only someone who is truly worthy can learn to master it. But, if Tommy's fighting with Kimberly he'll never think to try to fix it. Anytime, he morphs he will morph into the green ranger, white ranger, red zeo ranger, or black dino ranger. But, it will be randomized. He's so stupid. All he has to do to is hold up the master morpher and say, "It's morphing time." Then he has to name the ranger he wants to morph into."

* * *

Tommy lurched forward suddenly catching Kim as she stumbled, "You okay Beautiful?"  
Kim quickly jumped to her feet, pushing Tommy out of the way, "I'm fine, no thanks to you," she snapped.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"MY wedding day was ruined and it's all your fault," Kim insisted jabbing a finger in Tommy's chest.  
"Come on Beautiful," Tommy protested, taking a step back as to be out of range of a sudden attack from his newlywed wife, "You knew as well as I did that there was a possibility of Mesogog attacking the wedding."  
"Yes, but Mesogog wouldn't have attacked if you weren't a power ranger."  
"You're a power ranger," Tommy pointed out, "You knew I was a power ranger, and you knew the risks involved with marrying me."  
"Did I?" Kimberly asked, arching an eyebrow, "Did I really. I don't remember being a power ranger Tommy, how am I to know that these attacks are a part of day to day life!"  
Just then a cold laugh echoed around the empty buildings around them, "Having marriage troubles already?"  
Tommy groaned, not again, before stepping in front of Kim, "Stay behind me."  
"What so you can protect me. I'm not some damsel in distress you know, I can protect myself."  
Tommy reached for his morpher, rolling his eyes at Kim, trying hard not to snap back at her, she wasn't herself, and if he was remembering this monster correctly it just might explain what was going on, "Great, just great," he muttered, "Last time we fought this monster Zordon gave you a special weapon to use."  
"Great," Kim said bitterly, "so what are you going to do?"  
Tommy took a deep breath and called out, "Brachio Power, Black Ranger." There was a flash of red and Tommy looked down in confusion, he was wearing red, from the looks of things it was his Zeo ranger Five Red uniform, how had he morphed into that, he didn't even have his zeonizer on him, he was lucky enough to have his Dino morpher on him.  
Above him, the Bloom of Doom laughed manically.

* * *

 **Second Half of the chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	30. Trouble With The Morpher

**A/N: Hey everyone Catlovingmermaid here, in my half of the chapter Tommy is going to be trying to figure out what is wrong with his morpher.**

* * *

Tommy glanced down at his uniform and then up at the monster in front of them, he didn't have time at the moment to figure out how he ended up as Zeo Ranger Five Red, he just needed to stop that monster. What type of arsenal did he have?  
"Are you just going to stand there all day," Kim snapped from behind him, "or are you going to stop that monster?"  
"I'm trying to think," Tommy snapped, now what exactly was his weapon, a sword, the zeo power sword.  
"That must be hard for you to do," Kim commented.  
Tommy shot her a look, taking a deep breath, she was obviously under a spell at the moment, before summoning his weapon, "Look, Kim, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting to morph into Zeo Ranger V Red, okay, I needed a second to remember just what I could do in this suit."  
"You really need to do something about your memory," Kim insisted.  
"Oh, are you having marriage problems already," the Bloom of Doom asked with a snicker.  
"Wouldn't you just love us to have marriage problems," Tommy countered, "It won't change the fact that I will defeat you."  
The Bloom of Doom laughed, "Defeat me, ha, you can't even morph properly."  
"The Monster has a point there," Kim agreed, leaning against a tree, just out of range.  
Tommy shot her a look, before returning his attention to the monster, "Look I don't know what went wrong with my morpher, but I do know that it doesn't matter what form I'm in, I can still defeat you," with that he summoned his Zeo power sword from his helmet and spun it around, adjusting to the weight and balance of it.  
"You know what," Bloom of Doom announced, "I just remembered that I have somewhere else to be."  
Tommy lunged forward, sword raised high above his head, but he was too late, the Bloom of Doom was gone. "Okay, that was the weirdest thing that has ever happened. How in the world did I morph into Zeo Ranger Five Red?"  
"Well, figure it out," Kim snapped from her position against the tree in the shadows, "I don't remember how to fight and morph and all that stuff."  
Tommy shook his head, stepping into the shadows to stand in front of Kim, grabbing her hands in his own, "Kim, Beautiful, don't worry, we will find a way out of here, and I'll figure out what is going on with my morpher."

* * *

Even in the dimension dumpsters were scattered all over destroyed city of Reefside. And you couldn't forget they were covered with graffiti and art work. Tommy and Kimberly had finally found a large dumpster in an ally way, which was blocking the most of the entrance to the alleyway like road sign or a large semi that had broken down.

"Kim, this is a good hiding place for now," Tommy pointed out. He quickly grabbed her handed and they both hugged the wall as they made their way through the narrow entrance. Once they took a seat against the dumpster, they noticed that a wooden fence had a huge whole for them to crawl through.

"So, why are we stopping here?" Kimberly demanded as she took a seat in front of Tommy.

"Monster could be lurking around every corner," Tommy warned. "Haven't you realized that they are out during day walking around this city of ruins. I guess at night they sleep."

Kimberly wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was paying attention to a drawing on the dumpster. There was a drawing of her and Tommy dressed in rags running from monsters. Above the picture was _"Pinky is weak and remembers nothing from her ranger days."_

"Tommy, do you think I remember nothing from my ranger days-"

"-no of course not!" Tommy interrupted as he turned around and looked at the drawing. "We just got down fighting Guitardo and you remembered how we defeated him."

"We were lucky this time," Kimberly said in a sad tone. "Guitardo came and started to threaten to take us to Elsa and Zeltrax-"

"-but, you remembered how we defeated him," Tommy reminded her when he scooped her up in his arms and sat her in his lap.

"How could I forget," Kimberly acknowledged. "It was my guitar that was turned into a monster. I was writing a song for you when you lost your powers as the green ranger. We used my power bow and your dragon flute for musical instruments."

"I had no idea how we were going to defeat Guitardo this time. I was aiming to morph into the green ranger. But, I morphed into the white ranger. I had Saba instead of the dragon flute. For a few seconds, I had no idea what we were going to do," Tommy continued stroking her hair. "But, you suggested that we used Saba and asked him to sing for us."

"That was all I could think off," Kimberly said. "At first, I didn't think that he knew any songs. But, he surprised us and started singing "Go, Go, Power Rangers," and he was even humming while he was singing."

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **While I was working on my half of the chapter I was wondering how could Saba defeat the monster since he didn't play music. Then I thought that singing would be prefect. Originally, I was going to have him sing "Old McDonald had a Farm." But, I realized that he was only out during battle, I thought the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song would be a prefect song for him to sing.**


	31. The Stage Coach

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **In my half of the chapter, we'll be covering Kim's emotions about her wedding day being ruined.**

* * *

After sitting several hours behind the dumpster, the sun went down and all monsters started to turn in for the night. That gave Tommy and Kimberly a chance to run. They were able to fit through the gap in the wood fence in the ally way. And it gave them a short cut into a forest where they camped out before when Tommy entered the dimension on his own last time. But, the forest wasn't as deserted as they thought. Some of the monsters were having a camping trip, which forced Tommy and Kimberly to hide in a cave.

Tommy took a seat against the cave wall and just stared at his ragged clothes. He never dreamed that he would look this bad on his wedding day. Dressed in ragged tux full of holes and soaked in grape juice. Before they found the cave, the Bloom of Doom thought he spotted them. To trick the Bloom of Doom, Tommy tore off his ragged-looking pants and threw them near a bush. It didn't matter to him that he'd be walking around in his black boxers with pink hearts printed on them. His pink bow tie was hanging down and he was so tired of looking at it. He removed the bow tie and pitched it on the floor. Tommy glanced down at his boxers, which were the only piece of clothing in perfect condition, besides his shoes and socks. The once clean and nice-looking white dress shirt was now half purple and was sticking to his chest.

On the other side of the cave sat Kimberly. She had her knees pulled to her chest and tears were streaming down her face. Make-up had run down her face and her hair was now hanging loose at her shoulders. Her wedding day, the day she dreamed of years wasn't a day full of happiness. Instead, both her and Tommy were taken back to the dimension and on the run from monsters. She dreamed of looking like a princess dressed in a pink gown. But, that went up in flames too. The back of her skirt got caught on the fence and it couldn't be removed. So, Tommy had to jump in and save the day. And he nearly almost tore the whole skirt off her body, it was bad enough the backside of the skirt was missing. The remains of the skirt were full of holes and tears. Oh, and sticky grape juice, how could she almost forget to mention that. Her nice-looking high heeled shoes were busted and she threw them across the cave. What good would they be good to her now anyway?

"We both could use some cheering up," Tommy said taking a seat next to Kimberly. Just as he put his arm around her, she pushed him away. "What was that for!?"

"Don't you even care that our wedding was ruined!?" Kimberly shouted. "Our wedding was attacked; we didn't even get to have our wedding reception. Instead, we were turned into cake toppers and brought back to this creepy dimension!"

"Kim, I'm just as upset as you are," Tommy admitted with tears in his eyes. "But, I'm glad you were declared my wife before all of this happened. We'll get out of the dimension. I promise. In the meantime, I promise to protect you and give you all the love you truly deserve."

"It's your fault for what happen!" Kimberly shouted when she started to head for the cave entrance. "If we had only waited until we defeated the villains' we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Beautiful," Tommy said wiping his face as he started to follow her. "I didn't want to return to this place either. But, I just could sit around and watch us both give up our dreaming of being married to each other. It wouldn't be fair-"

"-that is what you said when you convinced me to go train for the Pan Global Games!" Kimberly interrupted. "All it did was cause trouble for me and I suffered from it!"

* * *

With that she stormed out of the cave, huffing as she grumbled to herself.  
"Kimberly!" Tommy called out after her, but he didn't chase after her, not yet at least, he probably should calm himself down and figure out what to say before he tried talking to her. Maybe then he could convince her that this wasn't his fault. It wasn't right?

Just then there was a strange jingling sound and the sound of clomping feet. Tommy hurried out of the cave just in time to see a woman driving a stagecoach stop and talk to Kim.

"You look like you are in a bit of trouble," the woman stated.

"That's the understatement of the century," Kim insisted.

"Get in the back and I'll take you to safety."

Tommy watched as Kim put a foot up, preparing to get in. She wouldn't would she, this was obviously a trap of some sort. She knew better than to fall for it. Then again she didn't even know what it meant to be a power ranger so maybe not, "Kim, don't get in the coach," he shouted stepping forward.

"Why not? She's taking me to safety and away from the trouble you caused." With that, she put a foot into the carriage and suddenly disappeared from view far too fast for her to have done it by herself, someone must have pulled her in.

"Kimberly, Kimberly, Kim answer me!" Tommy called out in a panic, nothing but silence answered him. He had to do something, and quickly too, he looked at the woman, who hadn't driven away yet. She was waiting for him, she had plans for both of them, and the only way to rescue Kim would be to allow himself to be captured.  
"I'm in Trouble too," he informed the woman, "can you take me to safety as well?"

"Sure, just get in."

Tommy climbed up to the stage coach, and opened the door, only to feel a hand grab him and pull him in before he could climb in himself.

* * *

 **Author's note: The second half of the chapter was written by Catlovingmermaid.**


	32. Trapped with Elsa and Zeltrax

**Author's note from Catlovingmermaid:**

 **Hi, everybody, it's been a long time, and I apologize to you, what with the Coronavirus and Quarantine and stuff, my schedules been all mixed up, anyway I'm writing the first half of the chapter and SpecialK92 will write the second half.**

* * *

The woman watched with a knowing look as Tommy suddenly was pulled into the stagecoach before transforming, her whole character melting away as Elsa appeared in her place, she had done it, she had finally done it, she had captured the elusive Tommy Oliver and his wife.

She stood up and walked around to the back of the coach, smirking as she saw Tommy and Kimberly tied up by Zeltrax and a small handful of tyrannodrones. She swallowed the urge to laugh at how pathetic they look, dressed as they were in the remaining rags of their wedding clothes while tied together shoulder to shoulder.

Tommy locked eyes with her, and for a second Elsa understood why he was considered a feared power ranger, there he was tied up, wearing nothing but the remains of his wedding pants, the remains of his shirt, jacket, and Cumberland laying uselessly next to them, yet his look wasn't one of defeat, it was one of defiance, "You aren't going to get away with this," he growled his eyes flashing green as he spoke.

Zeltrax actually did laugh, "And who is going to stop us, you aren't in any position to take us down, now are you?"

"The others will find us," Tommy insisted taking a deep breath.

Zeltrax and Elsa found this super amusing, as they both burst out in laughter, "I doubt that," Elsa exclaimed, "You see we made a copy of you when we turned you into that cake topper, and your pathetic friends think that it's you."

"Even now," Zeltrax said in his low gravelly voice, "They are trying to free you, unsuccessfully, face it," he turned to look at Kimberly who shrunk back, pressing herself as much as she could against Tommy, "You aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"Besides, why would they want a weak pathetic Woman like you," Elsa added, "They probably aren't going to even try to rescue you."

"Don't talk about Kim like that!" Tommy shouted, trying his best to stand up, "You know nothing! Nothing about Kimberly!"

"Kimberly doesn't even love you," Zeltrax mocked him, pushing him back down, where he ended up on top of Kimberly.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, "You forced her into marrying you. You didn't think once about her, or your team. All you wanted was to marry your precious beautiful crane, and look where that got you."

"The only reason that Kim feels that way is because you put a spell on her, nothing more and nothing less," Tommy growled, moving off of Kim, before saying to her, a lot softer than to the others, "I love you, Kim, I always have and I always will, and nothing and I mean nothing, can change that."

Kim's eyes flashed green suddenly and she let out a gasp, "Tommy?" she cried out.

Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Elsa punches him, knocking him out, "Now Tommy I think you've said enough," she said, placing a piece of duct tape over his mouth, "So you be a good little boy and stay quiet, so I don't have to punish you."

* * *

The stage coach started to move again, just as tears formed in Tommy's eyes. If he had only held off the wedding, maybe all of this could have been avoided. Now, they were in a position where they were on their own. None of the rangers knew that they were trapped in the dimension, instead they thought that Tommy and Kimberly were a petrified cake topper statue. He knew that the rangers were spending a lot of time trying to free them. If they only knew the truth, they'd be trying to break into the dimension and rescue them.

It was more just crying, it was the type of sobbing that came from a person who was trapped and hot in a desert with all of their hopes of finding water, food, and shelter was drained out of them. His tears mingled with the sound of the heavy downpour outside the coach. And the sounds of his sobs echoed all around the inside walls. Kimberly hadn't said anything to him since they were caught. He assumed that she was still angry with him over everything that happened.

Kimberly glanced down at the floor while tears formed in her eyes, not caring the pieces of her wedding dress was lying next to her. For all she knew, they could be trapped in the dimension for a long time. Maybe, months or even years. Once again she was all alone in the dimension with no one by her side expect for Tommy. He had fought for her this whole time and all she did was blame him for what went wrong. She didn't even show any sympathy towards him and after all it was his wedding too. He still loved her even after all of the hurtful things she said to him. Not once, did she give him any kind words since they arrived.

"Tommy," she started struggling to keep her tears silent. "I am sorry about everything that happened and how I treated you. I realize I was under a spell and thank you for defending me. I love you too and always will no matter what."

 _"Hmmmm," Tommy moaned._

"I don't blame you for anything that happened during the wedding or us getting back in this dimension," Kimberly said as her voice cracked and tears started to pour down her face.

Suddenly the ropes that were pinning them together fell off, but neither one of them had a chance to move. Their hands were magically pinned behind their backs and rope wrapped around their wrists and elbows. Both of them felt an invisible force pull them to the back of the stage coach with their backs touching the wall.

Tommy turned his head and made eye contact with Kimberly. Tears were pouring down his face. His face was stained with tear marks and his eyes were even red and puffy. On his left eye was purple stain with yellow blocks were only the surface wound. Her heart shattered the minute her eyes landed on his eye. All he did was defend her from Elsa and he got a black eye out of it.

"Tommy, it should be me," Kimberly smiled as she moved closer to him. "I should be the one with the black eye, not you. I was nasty towards you and all you were doing was trying to protect me."

He quickly looked away from her and hung his head.

"Tommy, it should have been me," Kimberly repeated.

Tommy didn't make any eye contact with her all he did was shake his head no. In other words, he was telling her that the right person had the black eye. He wished that he could explain to her the reason he felt that way. He insisted they had the wedding and promised her nothing would happen. He felt as if he betrayed Kimberly by his actions and was worried if she'd ever trust him again. He wasn't able keep his promise and Tommy never made a promise to anyone that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Tommy, I don't regret marrying you and I'm grateful to have you with me," Kimberly sniffed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish my hands weren't tied so I could hug you and get you an ice pack to put on your black eye."

She felt a piece of piece of smooth plastic touch her cheek. "I know what you are trying to tell me," Kimberly smiled when she lifted her head of his shoulder and looked into his chocolate eyes. "You are wanting to kiss me, you want to be able to speak to me, and that you love me."

Tommy just shook his head yes.

"I love you, Tommy," Kimberly breathed as she moved closer to him.

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **What will happen to Tommy and Kimberly? Where are they being taken to? Find out in the next chapter!**


	33. Elsa's Prisioners

**Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **I will be writing the first half of the chapter.**

* * *

The crinkly iron roof was domed at least twenty feet above them, just like a large cathedral outside of a village. Sacks of grain were piled high in the far-left corner and rats were chewing their way into the sacks. In the other corner, there were packed sacks of grain getting ready to be delivered to the market. The back wall had dents in the back of it. It appeared as if someone punched the walls and kicked them. Crates were scattered throughout the first room, stacked on top of each other. But, they were covered with cob webs and dust. If you blew some of the dust off, you'd probably be sneezing or coughing.

"Where are we going to keep our prisoners'?" Zeltrax asked as he carried Tommy in over his shoulders. Tommy's legs and ankles were tied together. "We can't leave them out in the open."

"Yes, you do have a point," Elsa smiled when Kimberly walked in next to Zeltrax. "It seems like the famous Tommy Oliver thinks he is smarter than us. He thought he could run away when we reached this place, but we had tryannodrones to gang up on him."

"I couldn't agree less," Zeltrax stated. "Tommy Oliver is weak and useless. He could protect himself or his own precious wife."

"Not to mention that he is so stupid," Elsa smirked as Zeltrax put Tommy on the floor. "He fell for our stage coach trick-"

"Mmmmmph, Mmmmmph, Mmmmmph!" Tommy grunted through his gag. "Mmmmmph, Mmmmmph, Mmmmmph!"

"Dr. Oliver, you are only going to make yourself tired," Elsa smiled when she started to pinch his cheeks. "You've been making noise ever since we parked our stage coach to bring you and your pink princess to your new home."

"Hmmmm," Tommy moaned raising an eye brow.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," Elsa grinned as she cut the ropes off Tommy's knees and ankles. "Don't try to escape. If you do, you won't see Kimberly anymore."

Zeltrax walked over to Tommy and ripped the remains of his ragged pants off, leaving Tommy in his pink boxers with white hearts printed on them.

"Nice shorts," Zeltrax laughed watching Tommy's cheeks turn bright red. "Is pink secretly your favorite color?"

"He would have been prefect as a pink ranger!" Elsa snickered. "Look at him, he's a damsel in destress and no one is going to save him."

"You forgot to mention that Pinky is too," Zeltrax laughed as he pushed Tommy down. "There is no one to save them."

"I can't wait for everyone to see how weak Tommy Oliver is," Elsa exclaimed as Zeltrax poured hot scalding water over Tommy's body.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Tommy screamed in pain.

"PLEASE, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kimberly shouted as her eyes flashed green.

"Oh, you don't like seeing the truth?" Elsa asked in a sweet tone. "You don't like having to admit that your handsome prince is weak and can't even protect you."

"I never said that," Kimberly hissed looking straight into Elsa's face. "I just don't like to see Tommy in pain that's all. He's suffered enough."

"Let's take them to where they will be staying," Zeltrax suggested as he lifted Tommy off the ground. "Follow Elsa. Admit it, Tommy, you failed Kimberly."

Tommy hung his head as he followed Elsa to the other side of the warehouse. It was true. It really was true; he had failed Kimberly. He couldn't protect her at the wedding, he couldn't protect her when they came back to the dimension, and he couldn't protect her when he followed her into the stage coach.

* * *

Elsa lead them to a grey door of unburnished sliver, covered in spots of water damage and even monster claw marks were on the door. At one time, maybe this was a nice warehouse. It had a fancy looking matching door knob, but it appeared to be damaged to. Some gold polka dots were all over the door. Elsa closed her fingers around the door knob and opened the door.

"Go, inside," Elsa demanded as she pushed Tommy through the door almost causing him to stumble.

Kimberly followed Tommy into a large room. The room had grey walls with claw marks all over them and pipes were leaking above them. puddles of water were in the back of the room. In the center of the room was only queen mattress with an old ragged blanket laying on top of it, along with two pillows full of holes. In the far-off corner there was a bathroom.

Elsa muttered a spell and a pink tennis dress appeared on Kimberly's body. It had a pleated skirt that came down a few inches past her hips and in the back it looked like a racerback tank top. Kimberly glanced down at her body and saw she was wearing a pair of pink socks and a pair of pink and white tennis shoes. She glanced over at Tommy, who was now wearing a pair of khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt. It dawned on Kimberly that these were the clothes that they wore before they changed into their wedding attire. How could she have forgotten that she played a game tennis with Aisha?

Elsa snapped her fingers and the ropes fell off Kimberly, but Tommy was still restrained. Kimberly went to pull the piece of duct tape off Tommy mouth, only to have her hands shocked. "Only a villain can remove the tape and the ropes restraining Dr. Oliver," Elsa warned. "Every time you try to remove them, you will only be shocked."

"Why did you keep Tommy restrained?" Kimberly questioned.

"Because later on you will be facing the Octophantom alone," Elsa revealed watching Tommy raise his eye brows and his eyes widen. "Yes, Tommy, heard me correctly. And you won't be any use to aide her in battle. You've failed her again and you are nothing but a failure. If you ever make out of the dimension, I'd divorce him, if I were you Kimberly. You will only be disappointed, frustrated, and may even lose your mind if you stay with someone like Tommy."

She slammed the door and Kimberly laid down on the mattress next to Tommy. Pulling the blanket up over them, she moved closer to Tommy, while she rested her head on the pillow. "Tommy, I'd never divorce you," Kimberly comforted wiping tears from his eyes. "I love way too much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You could never fail me, even if you tried," she assured him.

* * *

"Ah, isn't that the most precious thing that you ever have seen," a new voice asked, which caused Kimberly to whirl around, shocked. The Octophantom was standing in front of the door, staring at his reflection, "Man aren't I the most handsome monster of all. The other monsters are so jealous of me."

Tommy strained against the ropes holding him in place, "MMM," he called out, "MMm, mmmnth," He fell silent once more there was nothing he could do, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't fight, he couldn't protect Kim and he couldn't even tell her to use the monster's vanity against it. He was the most pathetic Power ranger ever. He hadn't felt this useless since... his green ranger days.

Kim heard a strangled sob which caused her to risk a look at her husband, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, she had to do something. She might not remember being a power ranger, but Tommy had taken the time to teach or was it re-teach, her how to fight. She had to do something, but what. Tommy was tied up with spelled ropes that only a villain could untie. She had to do something. She once more glanced at the monster, who had yet to stop admiring himself in the reflective door. That was it, the monster could untie Tommy.

"You sure are a handsome monster, that's for sure," Kim said with a grin and a sly thumbs up to Tommy, who followed her with confusion filled eyes. "It's really so sad that the only thing anyone ever saw in you was your good looks. They don't even think you can handle a couple of power rangers."

The Octophantom froze, "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kim asked, shrugging as she bit back a laugh this was going to be so easy, maybe even too easy, "Elsa and Zeltrax didn't think you could fight both Tommy and me so they tied Tommy up," she stepped forward, "Think about how much better you would look in the eyes of the other monsters if you could honestly say that you defeated the great Tommy Oliver in an actual battle, not with him tied up. If he was tied up when you defeat him then it doesn't really count."

"Really?" Octophantom asked.

"They will hail you as a hero," Kim stated, "They will sing your praises, they might even have a parade in your honor." Kim stepped right next to the monster, "All you have to do is untie Tommy Oliver."

"Let's do this!" the monster shouted, racing over to Tommy and ripping the ropes and duct tape off.

"Ow," Tommy exclaimed as the duct tape was pulled away from his mouth before jumping up and shouting, "It's morphing time."

Kim rushed over to Tommy, who was now the black ranger, "What do we do?" She hissed.

"I'll distract him," Tommy insisted, handing Kim something, "You get behind him, and when I give the signal shoot him with this."

Kim glanced down at the blaster she was given, "What if I miss?"

"You won't," Tommy insisted, "You're the best shot I ever served with."

With that, Tommy turned his attention to the monster, "So how big of a parade are you going to have, will there be candy?"

"Oh, of course, there are several monsters with a sweet tooth," Octophantom nodded his head eagerly.

"And a statue," Tommy suggested, "My friends wanted to put up a statue of me at the old Command Center, imagine having a ten-story tall statue of all your gloriousness."

"Yes, yes, a statue!"

"But you need to figure out what pose you want." Tommy suggested, "You don't want to get stuck in a lame pose do you?" With that, Tommy glanced around the Octphantom to Kimberly and gave her a nod.

Kimberly had, while Tommy talked to the monster, snuck around to his back, then she nodded to Tommy who nodded back. With that, she pulled the trigger of the blaster that Tommy had given her.

As soon as Octophantom burst into flames, Tommy raced past, grabbing Kim as he ran past, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Author's note: The second half of the chapter was written by catlovingmermaid.**


	34. Bloom of Doom Appears

**A/N: Catlovingmermaid here, so They've escaped the warehouse and are setting up camp in my half of the chapter, as well as Tommy might have figured out how to control his new morphing ability.**

* * *

Tommy glanced behind them, checking to see if they had been spotted by any of the monsters that had been left to guard them. So far so good. He secured a tight grip on Kim's hand as he continues to race through the woods, they weren't safe yet, but Tommy was sure that they would find someplace safe soon.

He pulled Kim through a thick patch of undergrowth, around a tree, and into a small clearing. He took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air which was a mix of wildflowers, pine sap, and grass, nothing to worry about with that. Then he took a second to listen to the sounds of the forest, a bird chirping in the tree to his right and a couple of squirrels chattering to each other just to the left and a little behind him. He nodded, "We're safe now," he announced.

"How do you know that?" Kim asked, her voice gentle as she refused to let go of her husband's hand.

"Listen," Tommy instructed her, "Hear all the little creatures in the trees? If a monster was nearby they wouldn't be making any noise."

"Where did you learn that?" Kim demanded, a look of awe on her face.

"David and his father taught me this kind of stuff," Tommy said with a shrug, "Come on, help me gather sticks for a shelter, the bigger the sticks the better."

The two power rangers were silent as they worked hard dragging branches and a dead tree into their selected camping spot. Tommy immediately started to shift through the branches, selecting those that would work the best for a shelter. "Kim, while I put the shelter together, gather as many rocks as you can find and put together a fire pit." With that, he handed her a branch that had a chunk of it broken off so that the end was almost flat like a shovel, "Use this to clear around it."

For the longest time, there was nothing said between the two as they both worked. Tommy soon finished tying the last stick into place with some morning glory vines that he had found, "There," he said, "Now all we need to do is find some pine boughs to make a mattress with so we don't have to sleep on the ground."

Kim looked up from where she was busy removing the last bit of grass from around a ring of rocks, "The firepit is ready too," she announced, "We have heat and shelter but no food or water," Kim insisted biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, she couldn't let Tommy know that she thought that they didn't have much chance of survival out here in the woods. She already hurt him enough with all those things she had said while she was under that spell.

"Don't worry," Tommy said, "There's a river nearby, we can get water and fish from there, I could make some traps, and we can find some wild berries to go with them, but I'll need a knife."

"Doesn't one of your ranger forms come with a knife?" Kim asked.

"Green Ranger has a dagger, but I don't really know if we can use power ranger weapons as survival tools," Tommy said, "Besides I don't know how to control what form I morph into."

"We need a knife, you have a dagger," Kim clarified, "I think," Kim froze for a second, what was she supposed to say now, "I think that we should try using the dagger if it works it works if it doesn't then we'll just have to find another way."

"But I still can't control what form I morph into," Tommy pointed out, "How many times do I have to morph before I get the right Uniform?"

Kim frowned, "You have a point, too bad you can't just tell your morpher which form you want to morph into."

Tommy went stiff, why hadn't he thought of that? "Maybe I can," he said, raising his wrist up, "It's morphin' time, Dragonzord!" he called out.

* * *

The green ranger stood in Tommy's place. It had over almost ten years since she saw him in his original suit. That suit brought back a lot of memories. Meeting Tommy for the first time, confronting him as the green ranger, him joining the team, and then there was the green candle. After the green candle, he was away for a long time and didn't return until Goldar had taken their parents hostage on Parents' Day. When he returned his powers were limited and she always worried for his safety any time he'd morph into the green ranger. Fearing that his powers would give out in the middle of a battle.

"Tommy, it worked!" Kimberly squealed when he removed his helmet. "I think you figured out the master morpher."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Tommy smiled giving her a kiss. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"I'll finish making our shelter and you go hunt for some food and water," Kimberly stated.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Tommy asked when he placed his helmet down on the ground. "You are more than welcome to come with me."

"I'll be fine," Kimberly promised. "Someone needs to finish clearing a place to build our fire."

* * *

The river was a long ribbon of living crystal blue, flowing amid the green in the forest. It was always smooth and steady, refreshing, and welcoming to anyone who passed by it. On quiet days, it known to whisper its knowledge and its wisdom. But, on stormy days, its whispers were lost, expect for those people listening very close. The river was always chatting, always talking about knowledge about the water to any person who would treasure the musical words it had to offer. Even on a rainy day, the river could be heard underneath splashes, a sacred music tune which was always moving and always present.

It had been over an hour since Tommy had left their camp site and he was really thirsty. He cupped his hands and dipped them in the cold river. As he drank the water, he realized that this river could be the source of their water supply. No dirty, no bugs, no leaves, or branches in it. This river was crystal blue and clean, unlike the other rivers they had passed which were brown and flitty.

"I can't wait to show Kim this river," Tommy thought as his was picking some strawberries from a bush. "All we need to do is find something to carry water back to our camp site with."

 _"TOMMY! TOMMY, HELP ME!"_

Tommy dropped the strawberries and he ran back towards their camp site. What was happening? What if she wasn't there when he got back? What if she was injured when he got back? She was being attacked by a monster that was the only explanation.

"As the black ranger I can use my invisibility," Tommy realized, he stopped and glanced down at his morpher. "Here goes nothing. It's Morphin Time, Black Dino Ranger!"

Within seconds, the green ranger vanished and the black ranger stood in its place. Tommy glanced down at his ranger suit. His heart leapt with joy, it actually worked. He had finally learned how to use his master morpher. Now, he could morph into any of his four ranger suits at any time.

 _"TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

* * *

Tommy reached the camp site and saw the Bloom of Doom with its vines wrapped around a pink ranger. Squeezing her like a boa constrictor as it started to pull her closer towards it. The Bloom of Doom looked just like Tommy remembered her. An ugly multi-eyed flower with long vine like arms and its feet looked as if they were half feet and half roots.

Kimberly dug the heels of her boots into the ground while the plant continued to pull her closer and closer.

"You won't win you disgusting plant," Kimberly threatened ducking her head. "Tommy will come for me."

"By the time he gets here, you will be gone once you look me in the eye," threatened the Bloom of Doom. "You can't resist any longer. Why don't we see how you do with pollen."?

Bright dust shot up into the air filling the whole area. This pollen wasn't like any normal pollen. It wasn't yellow like regular pollen. Instead it was bright orange and it was strong enough to take down power rangers. Even though it couldn't get burn the ranger suits, it was able to go right through the suits and the helmets getting to the victims' eyes, skin, and under their sinuses. Tommy turned invisible and ran behind a tree. He could attack the Bloom of Doom from behind.

 _"Oh, this pollen burns!" Kimberly screamed. "TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _"No one is coming pink ranger!" taunted the bloom off doom. "Let's see how you handle an electrical charge."_

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried as he ran out behind the tree.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed falling to her knees. "TOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"He's not coming pinky," repeated the Bloom of Doom. "Ouch!"

Kimberly looked up and saw the Bloom of Doom fall over. Tommy appeared from behind the ugly looking plant and drove his brachio staff into one of its eyes.

"My eye!" cried out the Bloom of Doom. "We're just getting started! Next time, I run into you, pinky, you will look me in the eye!"

The ugly flower ran off into the forest and Tommy called his power down. Kimberly was laying on the ground and she weakly called her powers down. She was breathing hard and couldn't hardly even stand up. Her pink tennis dress was covered in dirt and her knees and elbows were scrapped.

"Kimberly!" Tommy gasped as he ran over to his wife. "Kimberly, are you okay!?"

"I am now," Kimberly answered in a weak voice. "You saved me from the ugly plant. She's horrible and I think she may hold the key to me getting all my memories back. We just have to defeat her battle. But, I had to look her in the eye-"

"-why didn't you?" Tommy interrupted.

"Because, when I look her in the eye, I will be taken somewhere," she coughed wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck. "I am not strong enough. I think I know where I will be taken. But, I can't go. I just can't."

"Why?" Tommy asked as he scooped her up his arms and sat against a tree. He removed his tan shirt and draped it over Kimberly's shoulders. "You've been through this torture long enough-"

"-I don't want to leave you again," Kimberly answered as tears started to pour down her face. "You've been through enough heartache. You lost me when I was taken to this dimension the first time, when Zeltrax brought me back here, when you came here the first time, worrying about our wedding, our wedding being attacked, and look what I got us into. We're back here and I treated your horrible-"

"-Beautiful," Tommy started gazed down into her eyes. "I don't blame you for any of this, this was never your fault. I want you to get your memories back and remember your ranger days and so you... we... we can move on with our lives. I've lost you several times and refuse to lose you again."

"Tommy, you've made some difficult decisions for me. You didn't want me to go to the Pan Global Games and you encouraged me to go. You came to the dimension to rescue me the first time. And you loved me enough to marry me, knowing that we'd end up back here," Kimberly informed when Tommy pulled her into a hug. "Now I have to make a decision. I've decided that I'm not-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted. "I want what is best for us. So, I have decided that we'll both fight the Bloom of Doom. We'll both look it in the eye and go where it wants to fight you."

"Tommy, that place is terrible," Kimberly warned with her eyes widening with fear. "I was there once before. I was all alone and thought I'd never get out of there. That was until Trini saved me by throwing her daggers at a 90-degree angle-"

"-you've just regained some of your memories!" Tommy smiled and he gave her a kiss. "Can you tell me what the place was exactly like?"

"All I know is that it was dark and just me and that ugly plant," Kimberly revealed as she started to shake. "But, it isn't like last time. If you go, we may not be able to escape like I did last time."

"Beautiful, I love you," Tommy whispered when he started to stroke her hair. "I made a commitment when I married you, that I'd stay with you for better or for worse. I'd rather be stuck in a dimension with you, instead of being without you. I had to live like that for ten year when you, my childhood best friend, moved away at the end of first grade. I thought I'd never find you again, until I moved to Angel Grove and met you again. So, I'm going with you."

"Tommy, are you sure you want to look it in the eye-"

"You mean we will look it in the eye," Tommy corrected. "When we find it again. I'll hold on to you so we don't get separated and we'll look it in the eye together. Together, we can defeat the monster."

"Okay, you win," Kimberly answered with a weak smile.

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Does Tommy know what he is getting himself into? When will they fight the Bloom of Doom? Find out in the next upcoming chapters.**


	35. Good Ideas

**The first half of this chapter was written by catlovingmermaid.**

* * *

Billy pulled his goggles up onto his head as he groaned, it hadn't worked. It's been almost a month and nothing he did work. How was he supposed to free Kim and Tommy from the wedding topper statues if nothing he did work? He had tried doing scans and he tried using lasers and nothing happened. The problem was this was no doubt more magical than scientific if only he could ask Zordon or Alpha five. Maybe he could get Alpha Six out of storage.

If he could only learn more about the device that did this, then he could counteract it, surely. Something had to be done. Maybe all he needed to do was adjust the laser a little bit more.

Just then there were footsteps running down the stairs, the teens must have just gotten out of school. Since Tommy and Kim's disappearance, Tommy's newest teammates always swung by the house at least once a day to check to see if there was any progress on freeing their mentor and his wife.

"Any luck yet, my main brain?" Connor demanded, arriving at the bottom of the stairs faster than the others.

Billy sighed, shaking his head, "I'm afraid not, and now I'm running out of ideas."

"But you're Billy Cranston," a new voice declared as Ethan emerged from the stairs, Trent and Kira right behind him, "You could build just about anything that the power rangers needed back in the day."

"Not to rush you or anything but the sooner that we get Dr. O back the better," Kira announced, "Ms. Randall cornered me today and questioned me about his whereabouts. She already is suspicious enough as it is."

Billy groaned, looking at the younger rangers, what should he tell them, what could he tell them, maybe he was past his prime. He didn't usually have a problem with solving problems like this back when he was their age, "I don't get it, usually by now I should have figured out a way to bring them back, but nothing I've done is working. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

"Or," Hayley insisted, "You just need more information about what happened. Zordon and Alpha always gave you as much information as possible. All we need is to learn more about the device that turned Kim and Tommy into statues."

"And how are we going to do that?" Kira demanded, "We can't really just knock on Mesogog's door and ask him to tell us how to turn Dr. O back now can we."

Trent froze an idea sparking in the back of his head, maybe he didn't need to ask Mesogog, maybe his dad knew what was going on. If he didn't he knew how to sneak into Mesogog's lab quite easily. He even had the best powers for the job, no one would see him. However, he doubted the others would approve of him sneaking into their enemy's lab just to hope to learn something. Dr. O wouldn't approve of the risk. That was for sure, but who was to say they needed to know.

"Trent are you okay?" Kira asked, her voice filled with concern as she glanced at him from the stairs. Trent jumped, he hadn't even realized that Connor and Ethan had already left.

"You guys go ahead," Trent offered, "I have some other stuff that I need to take care of first. I'll catch you guys later."

* * *

Trent walked down the dark narrow halls of Mesogog's fortress. In ways he felt guilty because if he hadn't come here the first time, he would never have become the evil white ranger and incased Tommy in amber. But, somethings turn out to be blessings in disguise. If he had never became the white ranger, Tommy wouldn't have been sent to the dimension and been able to rescue Kimberly. He had no doubt that Kimberly was tortured in that dimension and was suffering and was scared. At least getting Tommy into the dimension was one good thing he had done when he was evil. But, he still felt guilty for keeping the secret that his father was Mesogog.

 _"I've heard the rangers are still looking for Tommy and Kimberly!" Zeltrax stated._

 _"Yes, I know," Elsa snickered. "They are so stupid. The cake topers that the rangers have are a decoy."_

 _"They don't even know that the real Tommy and Kimberly are stuck in an alternate dimension that is overrun by monsters."_

"I have to get back to the lab," Trent thought as he blended in with his surroundings. He saw Elsa walking down the hall and stood very still. "I need to wait until Elsa passes by."

"Who's there!" Elsa shouted when she saw a crate fall over. "I know you are here! You can run but you can't hide!"

Trent slowly backed into a corner as Elsa began to swing her sword smashing crates.

"Whoever you are, I will find you!" Elsa shouted.

As she was drawing closer to Trent, he found an empty trash can. Placing it on the floor, he kicked it as hard as he could and it went rolling down the hall knocking Elsa down. Suddenly a portal opened in middle of the hall. Trent broke out in a run and ran to the portal. Just as he was a few feet from the portal, it started to close and Trent jumped through the portal.

* * *

Trent landed back in the lab with Kira, Ethan, and Conner standing in front of him.

"What happened?" Kira asked as he helped Trent up.

"I went to Mesogog's fortress to see if I could find out anything," Trent started as he started to catch his breath. "And I found out that the cake toppers that we've been working on are fake-"

"-are you sure?" Conner interrupted as he crossed his arms. "If the cake toppers are a fake, then where are Dr. O and Kimberly?"

"They are in an alternate dimension," Trent quickly said.

"That makes sense!" Billy turned around in his chair. "No wonder we couldn't free them. Now that we know where they are we can start trying to locate them. Then we will need to figure out how to free them. "

* * *

 **Author's note from SpecialK92:**

 **Will Billy be able to get Kim and Tommy out of the dimension? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
